Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Zodiac
by Janelle J. Miaka Shi
Summary: Since 1995, the original Zodiac Senshi series. The first series of a Trilogy. This series serves as a replacement season of Sailormoon SS.
1. Saiumare: Rebirth

Sailormoon Zodiac: #1 - Saiumare (Rebirth)  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia]  
  
Disclaimer & Intro:   
Although Sailormoon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, and Kodansha;  
Sailormoon Zodiac (SMZ) is the property of Janelle Jimenez. No one is to take the likenesses, names, storylines, or other original details unless they happen to be Takeuchi-sensei herself, or some other Japanese official.   
  
Sailormoon Zodiac is a fanfic that was published on the internet from December 1995 to   
March 23, 1997. Sailormoon Zodiac takes place in the anime right after the end of   
SailormoonSS (fourth season), but it does use references to the first few episodes from  
Sailormoon Sailorstars. This series is an alternative to the fifth and final season (not  
because I wanted to replace it [which I do], but because this fanfic began before Sailorstars was finished, and I was quite anxious to write.)   
  
As of 1999, Sailormoon Zodiac underwent a major revision. You are currently reading the  
rewritten/revised version of SMZ. If for some reason you wish to read the original, please  
visit the website at the top. :) Please visit the site listed above for fanart, profiles,  
fan-shrines, fan-fanfiction, etc. SMZ is a very old series and has already generated quite  
a bit of interesting fandom, so visit www.sailormoon-millennia.net to have a look. :)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hino Rei sighed as she pushed a strand of black hair out of her  
face, the heat was unbearable. Sometimes she wished she wasn't miko of   
Hikawa-jinja, at least she wouldn't have to be sweeping the grounds in a   
hakama in the middle of July, she could be wearing shorts and lounging on  
the beach...  
"Sumimasen [Excuse me]." said a voice, Rei looked up, hoping she didn't   
look too ridiculous dazing off. Rei saw a girl standing before her, wearing the  
uniform of T*A Academy. The girl didn't look quite Japanese, she had long  
black hair and cold blue eyes. Very beautiful.  
"Yes? May I help you?" Rei asked, putting down her broom. She   
assumed the girl wanted to buy o-mamori [protection charms]. The girl stuck   
out her arm, to shake Rei's hand. Oh, an American, Rei thought.  
"I'm Jessica Taylor, I just moved here recently. When my mother  
visited school, they told her I could find Hino Rei-san." the girl  
said, her voice had a touch of an American accent. Rei was ecstatic,  
she always wanted be friends with a foreigner.  
"Hajimemashite [Nice to meet you], Jess..ica. So, you're going  
to T*A? I'm sure you'll love it there, everyone's so nice. The students  
are great, I'll introduce you to everyone." Rei said happily. The girl  
did not seem to share her sentiments. She stared at Rei hard, as if   
trying to judge her by her looks.  
"Well, that's nice. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
Jessica answered, she turned around and walked away without another  
word. Rei's eyes flared, how rude of her, she thought. She then  
shook her head and changed her mind, I'm sure she's just jet lagged,  
she'll be better tomorrow. Rei nodded and picked up her broom,  
smiling to herself as she couldn't wait to tell everyone tomorrow  
of her news.  
  
****  
  
"I HATE that girl!" Rei declared as she picked up one of Mako-chan's  
cupcakes and licked off the icing,  
"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, you used to hate me too, but you like me now."  
Usagi giggled as she inhaled her fourth cup cake.  
"I still hate you, baka!" Rei laughed and stuck out her tongue.  
"What exactly did she do?" Minako asked, "What was her name?   
Jeshi...Jishiko?"   
"JE-SHI-KA." Artemis corrected.  
"Well, she was so rude to me all the time. Everyone kept coming  
up to her and asking her about America--" Rei began,  
"I think you're jealous because now she has all the attention." Usagi   
chimed,  
"Why would I be jealous of her, I'm better than she is!" Rei exclaimed  
jokingly, the two playfully began to fight. Ami shook her head and looked   
down at Luna,  
"Ne, why did you call this meeting anyway, Luna?" she asked,  
"Well, don't you think it's been a little quiet? We defeated  
Nephrenia and the Dead Moon Circus just six months ago. History has told us  
that that is too long for peace." Luna replied.  
"Maybe we beat everyone." Minako answered idly as she leaned across  
Usagi's bed and picked up the latest issue of Shounen Jump, "Ooh, look they're  
selling Sailor V dolls!" she said, glancing upward to see if anyone cared.   
"EE!! ECCHI DA! [This is Perverse!] I never wore a skirt that short!"  
"Well, we need to be on guard anyway. Make sure you pay attention to any  
strange happenings." Luna said loudly, ignoring Minako's wails.  
"Oh, Rei-chan, you aren't the only person who has a new student. Juuban  
Koutou Gakkou [Juuban High School] has a new transfer too. I forgot her name,  
she's really cute. I think she just transferred from Okinawa." Usagi-chan   
said suddenly, ignoring both Minako and Luna. Minako hopped up and crept up   
towards Luna,  
"Oooh, koowaaaiii yooo [I'm scaaarrreddd]. TWO new students in one week,  
it must be the work of the Iibaru Piipaaru [Evil People in English]!"   
"Minako no baka." Rei murmured, shaking her head at her friend's silliness.  
"Last time there were two new students on one day, Earth almost was  
destroyed by Ail and Ann." Ami said seriously. Luna had a strange look on her  
face,  
"Usagi, get me the Juuban Tribune, please." she requested. Usagi looked  
at her cat strangely and ran out of the room, she appeared moments later  
with the newspaper in hand. Luna quickly turned the page to the back,  
"Yes, I read this earlier. It's about how Shin Mugen Gakuen [New  
Infinity Academy] got two new foreign exchange students and a new transfer student  
from Hokkaido all in one day."  
"Oh, stop thinking everyone new is evil. Don't be arachnophobic." Minako  
replied knowingly, Artemis buried his head under his paw,  
"That's XENOphobic." he moaned,  
"What are their names?" Ami asked,  
"Tien Lei from Beijing, Joanna McMahon from London, and Hayashino Mihana."  
she read  
"That's very strange." Ami agreed,  
"C'MON! Tokyo is a very international city, there are new foreign  
students everyday, I bet." Usagi pointed out,  
"But not in Juuban-ku." Ami replied, the group was quiet. That was true.  
Luna nodded in agreement,  
"Even if I'm overreacting, I just want you all to be on guard. Mako-chan,   
Minako-chan, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, watch the new girl at your school. Rei-chan,   
keep an eye on Jessica. Artemis and I will watch the other three girls. Let's just  
be on the safe side."  
  
****  
  
Jessica Taylor looked around the empty park, it was getting late  
and most people were eating dinner, leaving the park deserted. There  
was a cool summer breeze, and the sun had set just enough for there to be  
stars in the sky.  
"Estrella?" she whispered, looking into a bush.  
"Right here, Jessica-sama." said a voice. Jessica looked down to see   
her black cat with the white star on her forehead.  
"Why did we meet here and not at home?"  
"This is the only secluded place in this district. Years ago, I told you   
the secrets of your past. You know of the power you possess, and you know  
of the Great Warriors you will lead. You know of your destiny and your  
duty, and now it is time for you to finally realize these things." Estrella said   
solemnly, she lept into the air and flipped. A small orange and red stick appeared,   
it was topped with a golden star and had a curved design engraved on it   
which Jessica recognized immediatly was her astrological sign of Leo.  
"How beautiful.." she said, moving her fingers to touch it. Her   
fingers gently touched the warm red metal and her body was instantly filled  
with energy. The mark of Leo appeared on her forehead and from it a beam of  
bright orange light raced to the sky and split into several points of light,  
it seemed at that moment several stars from the heavens fell to the sky, all  
converging on her. Jessica felt nothing but peace and strength.  
  
****  
  
"Sshh, shh, Minako-chan! Stop being so conspicious!" Rei exclaimed,  
pushing Minako's head down and peaking her head above. Through the leaves  
of the plants she could see the handsome man that Minako was staring at,  
he had beautiful green eyes and long blonde hair. Turning, he saw Rei.  
He stared at her intently, Rei flushed as she tried to redirect her  
gaze. Suddenly, she was pushed back down by Minako. By then, the man  
had disappeared. In his place was a man with red hair, a cold smirk  
played on his lips as he glared at Minako who was in the process of   
being shoved down back into the booth by Rei.  
"Will you two stop it, we're in a public place." Ami said covering  
her face. Usagi mumbled something as she swallowed a handful of frenchfries.  
Mako-chan was staring idly out the window when suddenly she jumped upward,  
"What is that?!" she exclaimed, knocking over a salt shaker.  
All eyes turned instantly to the window, sure enough they all saw the orange  
beam of light which came from the Earth to the sky.  
"Anou..."  
"Could it be Chibiusa-chan?" Rei asked,  
"It's not pink though, it's orange." Ami said quickly putting on her  
glasses for a better look.  
"Maybe it's what Luna was talking about!" Minako exclaimed standing  
up, her hand knocking over a her milkshake. The remaining contents flew onto  
Rei's blouse.   
"Ah gomen, gomen!" Minako apologized.  
"It's okay, let's go, this could be serious." Rei declared, taking off  
her blouse and revealing another shirt underneath it. Four of the girls stood up  
immediately, Usagi grabbed another handful of frenchfries and stood up moments  
later stuffing them in her face as they tried, though horribly failing,  
to act nonchalant as they left the restaurant.  
When it was clear they had left, the blonde man whom Rei and Minako had  
been eyeing appeared from another booth. He walked towards their table and looked  
down. Noticing Rei's blouse he picked it up. The man closed his eyes, as if he  
were trying to concentrate upon it. Wordlessly, he brought the garmet to his  
lips and inhaled slowly. Silently, he placed the discarded blouse inside the  
bookbag he was carrying and left the restaurant.  
  
****  
  
"The enemy is near." Estrella whispered, "I can feel their energy."  
But Jessica wasn't listening, she stared down at her hands which  
were glowing with radiant orange energy that almost looked like fire.  
"Stop it right there!" shouted a voice from above. Jessica  
instinctively looked up, five shapes jumped down from the trees and stood  
before Jessica. Estrella had jumped to the bush behind Jessica to hide.  
"We are the Sailor Team and we will not tolerate people who steal  
energy. I am the Pretty Solider of Love and Justice, Sailormoon! In the name  
of the Moon, I will punish you!" Super Sailormoon exclaimed pointing to   
Jessica.   
"Sailor--WHAT? Who--who ARE you freaks?!" Jessica exclaimed finding   
her voice, "Go find someone else to harass. Some Japanese are so weird."   
she muttered and turned to walk away.  
"MARS...FLAME...SNIPER!" Sailormars shouted, firing an arrow towards  
Jessica. It hit a nearby tree and ignited. Fearfully, Jessica stared at the  
tree. She felt the anger in her blazing,  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted, suddenly a stream of fire burst from  
her hands and towards the Sailor Senshi. Terrified at what had happened,  
she began to run.  
"SHABON...Spray!" Sailormercury shouted, filling the air with bubble  
mist. Blindly, Jessica felt around towards her.  
"Jessica, these must be the enemy! I'm going to get help.   
Please, take the henshin wand out of your pocket and say, 'Leo Cosmic   
Power, Make Up!'" Estrella ordered as she ran towards Jessica. She dug deep   
into her pants pocket, pulled out the wand, and thrust it into the air,  
"Leo Cosmic Power, MAKE UP!" Jessica shouted. A stream of orange  
light surrounded her as an apparition of a lion ran towards her, it circled   
her then lept upwards, merging with Jessica's body. Her clothing changed   
to a black sailorfuku with a skirt that shimmered from red to orange. Rings of   
fire appeared around her arms and formed gloves. Another circle of fire  
surrounded her feet and the blaze exploded upwards. Swiftly, it disappeared  
leaving her completely transformed. During the blaze, a large red bow   
bow with an orange brooch the symol of Leo engraved in it appeared at her  
chest, while a red choker around her neck with the symbol of Leo in gold  
on it had formed. In addition, around her forehead a gold tiara with a star shaped   
ruby appeared. Her body and soul was filled with courage, a surge of energy she  
had never known before. For some odd reason, she felt like someone powerful,  
someone who had lived before. Fearlessly, she came out of her hiding place  
and stood before the five who began attacking her.  
"It's another Sailor Senshi!" Sailorjupiter exclaimed in shock, while  
this was true, it was obvious to the Senshi that she was a sharp contrast to  
them. She had a different prescence around her, something they couldn't quite  
explain.  
"I am the Senshi of the Sun Lion, Sailorleo, in the name of the heavens   
that house the stars--prepare to suffer!" she shouted and raised her hand to  
the sky.   
"Sun Lion, Destroy!" she exclaimed. Orange flames appeared on her   
raised hand. She brought her arm down hand still aflame and directed her  
hand towards Mercury and Mars. The flames leapt from her hands and formed  
a large lion made of fire that ran towards her targets.  
"Fire Soul Bird!" Mars countered, creating her own animal of fire.  
She threw a ward into the air, then brought her hands together creating a   
stream of fire that formed a bird made of flames which flew aggressively  
towards the Sun Lion. However, the lion seemed to devour the bird thus  
making the Sire Lion even bigger than before. It continued towards it's  
targets, even more menacingly than before. Skillfully, Sailormars and  
Sailormercury darted out of it's way, nearly missing being burnt. The  
Lion headed towards a tree and ignited it on impact.  
"Sparkling..Wide Pressure!" Sailorjupiter shouted, creating a ball  
of lightning.  
"Silver Arrow, Strike!" shouted a voice from behind the Sailor  
Senshi. A beautiful shining arrow made of pure energy cut through the  
air and struck Sailorjupiter in the back, her own attack disappearing.  
From the darkness, a figure walked forward.   
All eyes turned to see yet another Black-uniformed Sailor Senshi.   
This girl had a length of beautiful green hair tied in a braid. She wore a   
dark purple skirt with a navy blue bow and a symbol which resembled an   
arrow on her brooch and choker. Adorning her hair was a silver tiara which   
had a star shaped topaz in the center.  
Sailorleo stared at Sailorsagittarius momentarily, before realizing  
this was the help Estrella was referring to.  
"I am the Senshi of the Silver Arrow, Sailorsagittarius. I don't  
believe five against one is a very fair fight." she said calmly.   
"Oh, and two against five makes you stronger?" Sailormars demanded  
angrily, as she stared in horror at her fallen friend.  
"I believe the score is actually two against four, which, considering  
the team we're playing, doesn't seem to be much of a problem."  
"ONORE!" Sailormars shouted, bringing her hands together, flame blazing  
on her fingertips.  
"Sun, Rise!" Sailorleo cried suddenly, a bright light blinding everyone  
including Sailorsagittarius rose from the ground. Sagittarius felt her arm being   
grabbed towards someone and then felt the sensation of being lifted. When the   
light died down, she could see that she was inside a round, orange bubble which   
was hovering in the air. Looking down, she could see the Sailor Senshi squinting   
upwards towards them.  
Sailormoon shaded her eyes as she watched the shining orb fly into the sky  
and disappear. Sighing, she looked down at Sailorjupiter who was still unconcious.  
"Will she be okay?" Sailormars asked, small tears forming at the corner of  
her eyes. Sailormercury was busy punching keys on her computer,  
"She should be fine. Nothing that a few days of healing won't fix." she  
replied with a sigh of relief.  
"Who WERE they?!" Sailorvenus exclaimed, still looking up at the sky.  
"I can't believe two people did so much damage. How frightening."  
"I knew there was something going on in Juuban-ku. Those new 'exchange students'  
must have something to do about it." Luna said knowingly, "They could be fake senshi  
from another dimension."  
"They..were too good to be fake." Sailorjupiter whispered, her eyes opening  
just slightly. She was obviously hurt. Sailormoon bent down and grabbed Sailorjupiter's  
hand,  
"Don't worry Mako-chan, they'll pay for this. I swear they will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Arashi ga Hajimete: The Storm Begins

Sailormoon Zodiac: #2 - Arashi ga Hajimete/The Storm Begins  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
"That's the girl from Okinawa...Nakayama Ameko." whispered a girl  
as Ameko drew closer. She looked down quickly so she wouldn't have to look  
the girls in the face as she walked by,  
"I heard she and her family moved because she did weird things at  
school."  
"Hideko! You're TERRIBLE! She might have heard you!"  
Ameko sighed heavily, it was her fourth day at Juuban Koutou Gakkou  
and already she was unpopular it seemed. She didn't understand why all  
these rumours were being spread about her, she was a nice girl, really she  
was. In Okinawa, there were tales that her mother had an affair with a   
foreign man, which explained her very Anglo-Saxon appearance, but she knew  
it wasn't true. She was a medical oddity, it was unexplainable.  
"Na-ka-ya-ma-san!" exclaimed a musical voice, behind her. Ameko turned  
around and saw four friendly faces,  
"Hi! You know me, ne? I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm in your English class."  
Usagi said. Ameko smiled brightly,   
"Hai! I know you. You sit beside me and fall asleep alot." she answered.  
"Usagi-chan! No wonder you're getting a C in that class!" Ami exclaimed  
in horror. Usagi glanced at Ami,  
"Uh..hehe..yeah...well anyway, this is Nakayama Ameko, the girl who  
just came from Okinawa. Nakayama-san, these are my friends Aino Minako, Mizuno  
Ami, and Kino Makoto." Usagi introduced. The girls all bowed slightly to   
Ameyo who returned the gesture.  
"Oh, Okinawa must be so nice and warm. I've never been there, I bet the  
beach is beautiful..." Minako began warmly. Ameko smiled brightly as she stared  
into Minako's vibrant blue eyes, perhaps she wouldn't be so lonely after all.  
  
****  
  
Zan Tien-Lei stared closely at Joanna McMahon and Hayashino Mihana. The  
other night after the battle, Tien-Lei and the girl named Jessica Taylor  
escaped to Jessica's house, it was there Tien-Lei learned the truth:  
'You two belong to the legendary Zodiac Senshi, the strongest Senshi in  
this galaxy. But, you are only two of twelve. You have been reborn on Earth  
with the mission to find the Seven Stars. It won't be an easy task. When  
you have recovered more Zodiac Senshi, I shall tell you what the importance  
of the Seven Stars is.' said Estrella, a wise advisor who was in the form of a cat.  
That night, Estrella had taught Tien-Lei and Jessica how to see the auras  
of the other Zodiac Senshi. Tien-Lei thought that she could see them around the  
two girls, but she wasn't positively sure. Another problem was that she didn't   
know how to approach them about their true destinies. Perhaps I should go one  
person at a time, Tien-Lei thought to herself. She glanced at Joanna, for some  
reason--she felt an urge to befriend this westerner.  
"Hello, Joanna. My name is Zan Tien-Lei. Nice to meet you." she said in  
English. Joanna looked up from the book she was reading and smiled slightly,  
"Nice to meet you, Zan-san. You don't need to talk in English, I can  
speak Japanese." Joanna replied with almost no accent. Tien-Lei wasn't Japanese,  
but she certainly knew it much better than English. Tien-Lei fiddled with the  
green pinstriped bow of her Shin Mugen Gakuen uniform,  
"So, I heard you come from London, what brings you to Japan?" she asked,  
trying to make small talk. In the corner of her eye, she could see Mihana watching  
them intently for a moment, then leave the room.  
"My father is a professor at Tokyo University. He's lived here for several  
years and we decided it was time to follow. I wanted to finish grade school in  
England." Joanna replied, Tien-Lei thought Joanna had such a cute British accent.  
"And you?" Joanna asked.  
"Oh, well, we moved from Beijing because...well, actually, I don't know  
why we did. I think my parents just wanted to live here." Tien-Lei shrugged, the  
school bells chimed that it was time for class to end. Joanna stood up,  
"Well, Zan-san, it was a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we can talk again  
some other time?" Joanna asked, she sounded like she was in a hurry. She glanced  
at her watch,  
"Sure, any time..." Tien-Lei began, but before she could finish, Joanna  
had run off.  
  
*****  
  
Ameko walked quietly back to her home. It was interesting that her next door  
neighbor was an American who looked more Japanese than she did. It was very bother-  
some being a Japanese girl who looked like a gaijin [foreigner, has a somewhat  
negative connotation.] All her life she had been excluded from groups merely because  
of her appearance. She had no one to share her jovial personality with.  
"Nakayama-san!" called a voice behind her, Ameko turned around. Coming towards  
her was Jessica Taylor, that beautiful raven-haired American girl. She had a radiance  
around her that made everyone like her, she was very charismatic, although a bit   
arrogant. She was dressed in the uniform of the elite T*A Academy, which Ameko thought  
had cuter uniforms.  
"Hello, Teiroro-san [Ameko's mispronunication of Taylor]..." Ameko greeted,  
not even realizing she had mispronounced Taylor. Jessica did not seem to notice or  
care.  
"Hello, it's a nice day isn't it?" Jessica asked, she was staring at Ameko  
intently. Ameko began to feel self-conscious and wished that Jessica would stop  
looking at her. Jessica's smile grew slightly as she seemed to discover something  
about Ameko.  
"Nakayama-san, do you ever...have strange dreams that you've lived before  
somewhere else? Some other time? That you are a part of the universe in some  
way which is more special than others?" Jessica asked seriously. Ameko didn't know  
whether she should take Jessica seriously or not. What kind of question was that  
to ask someone who was practically a stranger.  
"Sailoraquarius.." whispered a voice. Ameko looked down, there was a black cat  
with a star-shaped white scar upon it's forehead.  
"What...I..." Ameko stammered, she was confused, not so much afraid as  
confused.  
"Take this, Nakayama-san." Jessica said and thrust a beautiful blue pen in  
Ameko's hands. Ameko looked down,   
"How'd you know that I am an Aquarius?" Ameko asked,  
"Nevermind that." Jessica snapped, her friendly demeanor melting away  
and being replaced with impatience.  
"I've got a story to tell you, Ameko-chan." Estrella began, "But first  
let's go someplace more secluded..."  
  
*****  
  
Rei stared into the large fire before her, she concentrated on an o-mamori,  
"O-honou...teki o misete onegashimasu...teki o misete onegaishimasu.." she chanted.  
The fire burned brighter and rose higher. Rei continued to chant these words under  
her breath.  
Usagi leaned against the wall, watching Rei in a trance. She didn't want  
to look ungrateful, but she was incredibly bored. Only Ami and Mako-chan were  
watching Rei, Minako was looking down at her nails.  
Finally, Rei sighed.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing? How can there be nothing? Did you ask the sacred fire the   
right question?" Usagi asked,  
"Of course I did Usagi no baka. You heard me chanting, ne? I asked it  
to show me the new evil ones...but I found nothing." Rei said in frustration,  
"How can there be nothing? We know Jessica is Sailorleo!"  
"Well, actually, Rei-chan..." Ami began looking upwards, "We don't  
know that. My Shabon Spray blocked our vision for awhile. Sailorleo could  
be a protector of the innocent, like we are."  
"Ami-chan always the voice of reason." Minako grinned,  
"That's true, but I refuse to believe that. Jessica IS Sailorleo!  
How can you explain the fact that fire came from her hands and then  
Sailorleo did the same thing?" Rei demanded, "Besides...every day she   
gives me little smiles like she knows she beat me."  
Usagi burst into laughter and rolled her eyes, she picked up   
a copy of a stray manga which was laying on the tatami floor,  
"I think Jessica is just being friendly. How would she know  
that you're Sailormars? Besides, the fire could have come from Leo  
who was behind the bushes." Usagi commented as she flipped through  
the manga, "Hmm, so Sana-chan and Hayama-kun are a couple now..."  
she murmured as she read the pages.  
"I am NOT that petty! Stop saying I'm jealous of Jessica!  
I'm NOT!" Rei exclaimed, she reached over and grabbed the book out  
of Usagi's hands.  
"I was reading that! Why are you being so mean to me? It's  
not my fault we got beat by Senshi with better fire and deadlier  
lightning." Usagi wailed,  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Mako-chan replied dryly.  
"That's not what I meaaannnt!" Usagi whined, she gave Mako-chan  
and Rei a teary look, "Why are you taking what I say so seriously?"  
"Usagi! Stop being such a child!" Luna shouted. Usagi instantly  
stopped, it was like turning off a water faucet.  
"Hmm...so what do we do now?" Ami asked, taking off her glasses  
and chewing on the ends. The girls were silent as they glanced to  
Luna for advice. Finally, she sighed,  
"I don't know..."  
  
*****  
  
Ameko stared at the girl looking at her. She had the same short blonde   
hair and blue eyes, but she was dressed in a black sailorfuku with a bright   
blue skirt and light purple bow. She had a silver brooch with the sign of   
Aquarius engraved on it. Around her neck was a blue choker with the symbol   
of Aquarius in silver. Upon her head was a silver tiara, sitting in its   
center was an amythest in the shape of a star. look at herself in the mirror   
she had in her room.   
"This is what happens when I say, 'Aquarius Cosmic Star Power,   
Make Up?'" she asked herself. She was given the wand and told the story,  
then Jessica and Estrella left her to let the truth sink in. Curiosity  
had gotten the best of Ameko and now she was transformed into a Zodiac  
Senshi. Needless to say, Ameko was perplexed at the entire situation.  
"Well...it looks nice with my eyes." she commented after a   
brief moment. Ameko then decided to go outside to get some fresh air,  
the entire situation was so strange she had to take a breather. She  
walked down her stairs, opened the door and stepped outside, still in her  
Zodiac Senshi uniform.   
The moment she stepped outdoors twenty points of light from the   
heavens shot down and converged on Ameko, the sign of Aquarius appearing  
on her forehead.  
"Sailoraquarius! What are you doing?" Estrella shouted, jumping  
from the bushes and staring at her.   
But Sailoraquarius was too awestruck by the beauty of the light  
to respond.  
  
*****  
  
The Inner Senshi were all watching the sun set outside of Hikawa-jinja  
when they saw the light from the heavens come down about a quarter of a mile  
away.  
"It's them!" Rei exclaimed as she jumped up,  
"Don't say that. For all you know it's Jessica again. And hey, she   
could be your daughter from the future, stranger things have happened."   
Usagi giggled.  
"No. It's not Jessica, it's someone else. Look at the color of the   
beam. Its blue, not orange." Rei said, ignoring Usagi's comments.  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make UP!" Rei shouted, throwing her henshin  
wand into the air and transforming.  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make UP!" Usagi cried,  
The remaining three girls called out the magic words to make them  
transform into the Bishoujo Senshi.  
***  
"I will never forgive those who hurt innocent people in the guise   
of a saviour. I am the Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier of Love & Justice!   
In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" shouted Sailormoon.  
Sailoraquarius turned around, a fearful look on her face as she  
stared at the Inner Senshi.  
"Another one?" Sailorvenus whispered to Sailormercury. Sailormercury  
looked at her computer and punched in a few keys,  
"She's certainly human." she replied.  
"You want to punish me? What did I do?" Sailoraquarius asked innocently.  
Before the Sailor Team could answer, two flashes jumped down from the trees  
and landed by Sailoraquarius.  
"I see you're all healed up from the last time we met." Sailorleo snickered,  
she arrogantly tossed her beautiful black hair over her shoulders. "Since we had to  
listen to your little speech, allow us to introduce ourselves."  
"I am the Keeper of the Silver Arrow, Sailorsagittarius! In the name of  
my Celestial sign, you will be conquered!" said the green haired Senshi proudly.  
"And I am the Radiant Senshi of the Sun, Sailorleo! I shall destroy you  
in the name of the Heavens which house the Great Lion!" Leo replied, giving a   
slight, sarcastic bow. "Oh, and you've met Sailoraquarius." she said, waving  
her hand to Aquarius.  
"I..I...don't have...a speech." Aquarius said sheepishly, she blushed  
slightly. What was she doing anyway? She didn't know how to fight.  
"Enough with the small talk. Answer our questions first, then we'll do  
YOU the honor of fully introducing ourselves." Sailormars replied snidely.  
"That's quite alright, we don't need to be bothered with such...  
pathetic creatures." Leo said coldly.  
"Venus! Love and Beauty...SHOCK!" Sailorvenus suddenly shouted, blowing  
a kiss to the Zodiac Senshi and sending it towards them.  
Aquarius stared at the golden heart which sped towards her, a strange  
feeling began to overcome her body. Courage...Words which came to her lips.  
"RAIN FLOOD!" she shouted, raising her hands to the sky with her  
palm open. She closed her hands into fists and brought them back to her side,  
as she did so a small blue cloud appeared above her as the wind picked up   
speed around them. Sailoraquarius directed the cloud over to the Sailor  
Senshi and it began to rain. The rain disintegrated Venus' attack and  
confused the Sailor Senshi.  
"Freezing Mist Vaporization!" Aquarius chanted, a gust of freezing  
mist hitting the Sailor Senshi and freezing them into blocks of ice.  
Then.  
A red rose.  
It cut through the ice, freeing the Senshi from their icy prison.  
"Strength through determination is the only way to defeat this  
enemy. Do not allow the villains from the Dead Moon to get the best of you."  
said Tuxedo Kamen from the roof of Aquarius' house.  
Sailorleo shot him a dark look,  
"Get a clue. We aren't from the Dead Moon, whatever that is, nor are  
we poser Senshi. Don't try and rationalize the fact your little pets are  
weaker than we are."   
"Then...tell us...where are you from?" Sailormoon asked,  
"Are you on our side?" Sailorjupiter chimed.  
Sailorsagittarius glanced to Sailorleo, who was silent. All of a   
sudden she shouted,  
"Sun Rise!" and with a flash of golden light, the three Senshi had  
mysteriously disappeared.  
The Sailor Senshi were left dumbfounded. They had never been in such  
a situation before. There were no youma, no fights to the death. Just blacksuited  
Senshi who made snide comments.  
"This is a battle you cannot win on your own. Call the Outer Senshi."  
said Tuxedo Kamen coldly before disappearing into the night. Sailormoon stared  
after him, why was he being so cold to her?  
"Call the Outer Senshi?" Sailorvenus repeated, "Why would we do that?  
We can fight them on our own!" she called after him.  
Sailormoon didn't say another word. She shuddered. The way that Mamoru  
had just spoken to her angered her. Didn't he have faith in her or the Inner  
Senshi? Why didn't he suggest they fight themselves? Why did he run away  
so quickly? These thoughts raced through Sailormoon's head. Why? Why? Why?  
Suddenly, Sailormoon decided that she hated the Outer Senshi.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Yureru: Tremor

Sailormoon Zodiac: #3 - Yureru/Tremor  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan, why are you being so cold lately? I don't understand."  
Usagi said quietly, she kept her eyes on the floor. Mamoru wasn't looking  
at her, he was busy looking on something on his computer. He refused to  
let Usagi see what it was.  
"I'm not being cold, I just think it would be advisable to  
get help from the Outer Senshi." he replied, he was obviously not  
paying attention to her.  
"Why should we? We don't even know where they are. I don't want  
to ask for help when we can do everything ourselves!" Usagi cried, she felt  
very angry. It was not common for Usagi to get mad, especially at those  
who were her friends...but there was something about the way Mamoru  
had said they needed help that made her feel resentful.  
"Usako, I'm really busy right now. Can we talk about this later?"  
Mamoru asked icily, his eyes still fixed on his computer.  
Wordlessly, Usagi turned around and left his apartment, quietly  
closing the door behind her. She took four steps outside of her building  
when she felt her knees go weak. She slid down the wall of the building  
and cried into her hands,  
"Excuse me, Miss? Are you alright?" asked a gentle voice, it  
was a voice that was full of worry. Usagi quickly looked up and saw  
a handsome man, perhaps a bit younger than Mamoru. He had long  
whispy blonde hair and bright emerald eyes.   
The man's eyes widened as he stared at Usagi, this was the girl   
who was with my Princess at the restaurant last week, he thought.  
"Do I know you?" Usagi asked, she noted the look on his  
face, as if he were tryong to recognize her.  
"My name is Kage Masaya. I've seen you before...You have a  
beautiful black haired friend, right?" he said, he sounded hopeful.  
"You mean...Rei-chan?" Usagi asked,   
Masaya's face fell. He looked as if his entire world had  
shattered. Needless to say, he was terribly disappointed.  
"Rei...not, Asako? Oh...well, perhaps I am confused. I am  
sorry to trouble you, Miss. I hope you feel better." he murmured,  
he looked dejected.   
Usagi stood up and wiped away her tears, she curiously watched   
the man walk down the street, his shoulders slumped.  
"Hmm, he's cute. I bet Minako would have wished she was  
here." Usagi said to herself,  
"Usagi! Stop chasing after boys, you are late for the  
meeting!" chided a voice below her. Usagi looked down and saw Luna   
staring up at her,  
"I'm sorry, but I just had a talk with Mamo-chan. I...I think  
he hates me, Luna."   
"You are overreacting. He could be stressed out with college  
or a thousand other things."  
"Or maybe he's fallen out of love with me. Maybe he's in love   
with another girl..." Usagi sighed,  
"Don't be ridiculous, it is your destiny to be together." Luna  
replied,  
"You just don't understand how a young girl's heart is easily  
broken, Luna." Usagi muttered, not realizing how heartless her comment  
sounded. Luna stared at Usagi, tears filling her eyes.  
"I do know what it feels like, Usagi-chan! Just because I'm  
not human doesn't mean I don't know what it feels like to be in love.  
You can be so horrible sometimes!" Luna cried and ran away.  
Usagi's heart was heavy, BAKA! she shouted at herself, you should  
have known that Luna knows what it feels like to love someone who didn't  
love you back. Even if it was a year ago, Usagi knew Luna still was hurt  
over Oozora Kakeru.   
"Why can't I do anything right?"  
  
****  
  
"Such a darling child," Princess Lithia cooed into her crystal  
ball. She and her sister, Sulfiria, were watching everything going on  
with Tsukino Usagi. They had seen the conversation with Kage Masaya and  
the argument with Luna, but they weren't on Earth--they were light years  
away, in the capital of the Black Star Galaxy.   
"Lithia, it looks like little Princess Serenity of the Silver  
Millennium." said a woman with long blonde hair and orange eyes, she  
was Princess Sulfiria, the elder of the two sisters. She and Princess  
Lithia were acting rulers of the Black Star Galaxy, their power was  
given to them from their mother, Queen Hydraja.  
"That is the child who had the heart of Prince Endymion?  
Surely, he saw how much more beautiful Princess Beryl was." Lithia  
scoffed, she tossed her blood red hair over her shoulder.  
"If it truly is the rebirth of Princess Serenity, then she  
has a piece of the Seven Stars." Sulfiria murmured, Lithia nodded and  
clapped her hands loudly together, "Cyanida, show yourself!" she  
shouted. Moments later, a swirl of smoke appeared and a beautifully  
built woman with a delicate face appeared before them. She was dressed  
in a grey uniform jacket with épaulettes at the shoulders [Think: Sakura  
Taisen] and tight black pants. Her long blue hair, usually perfectly  
placed in a ponytail which started at the nape of her neck was loose.  
She looked out of breath.  
"Yes, your majesties?" she asked, her face was flushed. Lithia  
noted her worn out appearance and her eyes darkened. She knew exactly  
what Cyanida had been doing.  
"It is time for you to stop lounging about and do your duties.  
Your mission is to go to Earth and the Legendary Seven Stars. They say  
that Sailormoon, the rebirth of Princess Serenity possesses one of the Stars.  
Her protectors are said to possess a piece of the Sixth Star and the   
Talismen of the Four Greater Ones create the Fifth Star." Sulfiria  
explained, not taking note of Cyanida's distractions. "The rest are a  
mystery, however we except you to obtain the three that we know exist."  
"You WILL find them, Cyanida. Or else, you're dead." Lithia replied   
nonchalantly, secretly, she wanted Cyanida to lose. She despised her.   
Cyanida shivered, "Of course I'll find them, how can you doubt me?"   
she replied hastily.  
"Then go." Sulfiria ordered. Cyanida nodded and disappeared in  
a swirl of blue smoke. Just as she had disappeared, a flame exploded  
where she had formerly stood. Standing there was a tall, handsome  
orange-haired man. He had a smirk playing on his lips as he buttoned up  
one of the golden buttons on his red jacket. His hair was lightly touseled  
and he too looked a bit worn out. He arrogantly brushed his hair aside.  
"Arseniru, just the demon I was wishing for." Lithia murmured  
as she stared at Arseniru. She knew he had been "with" Cyanida only  
moments before. She also knew his true feelings for Cyanida were--none.  
"I hope you are not too distraught over not being the one who  
to retrieve the Seven Stars." Sulfiria said as she leaned back in her  
throne.  
"I am not." he said arrogantly, Lithia giggled childishly.  
"You don't think Cyanida can do it?" she asked, staring into  
his deep black eyes. Arseniru smiled playfully,  
"It's not that she CAN'T do it. It's that I won't allow her  
to do it."  
  
****  
  
Joanna McMahon glanced at her clock as she ran into her room.  
It read 4:15. Everyday she left school as soon as possible so she  
could get a glimpse of the man who walked by her house at 4:15  
exactly. Sure enough, seconds later the tall blonde and green-eyed  
man walked past her house. Today he looked up at her house for some  
reason. For a millisecond, it seemed he was gazing right at Joanna.  
She thought she would die.  
Then, the phone rang. Joanna jumped up, her heart racing  
wildly. For some idiotic reason, she thought it could be that man  
who walked by her house every day.  
"Hello?!" she said into the phone excitedly, she was   
disappointed when she heard that it was a female.  
"Tien-Lei-san? From school? Right, hello....Yes, I   
remembered how you suggested we wander around Tokyo. Today?  
Well, actually....I...well...okay, if you say so. Alright,   
I'll see you in a few minutes. Ja!"   
Joanna hung up the phone and looked in the mirror, she  
supposed it would be alright if she wore her school uniform  
out. They didn't do that in London, but she did see girls do  
it in Japan...besides, she loved the attention she got from  
people who thought it was so cute a foreigner was dressed in  
a seeraafuku.  
***  
"Are you Joanna?" asked a blackhaired girl the moment  
Joanna stepped up to the door. Joanna stared at the girl who  
spoke perfect English with an American accent,  
"Yes...who are you?" she asked nervously. She thought this  
was Tien-Lei's house. Maybe it wasn't? But if it wasn't, then how  
would this girl know who she was?  
"We are all upstairs. I thought that I should greet you  
since I'm the leader." the blackhaired girl said bluntly. Joanna  
raised her eyebrows, the girl suddenly remembered something.  
"Oh, right. I'm Jessica Taylor. Hi. Let's go." she said  
hastily and grabbed Joanna's hand and pulled her inside the house.  
She practically dragged her up the stairs into Tien-Lei's room.  
Joanna looked around, she saw Tien-Lei and a blonde haired girl  
whom she didn't know.  
"Umm....hello, Tien-Lei-san. You didn't mention that your  
friends were going to come explore Tokyo with us." Joanna said  
carefully.  
"Well, truthfully, that's not why I called you to come here."  
Tien-Lei replied, slightly sheepish.  
"The truth is, we are here to awaken you." Jessica said.  
Joanna glanced at her, already she did not like this girl. She was  
so coarse and abrupt. Just like an American girl, she thought to herself.  
"Yes. You are Joanna McMahon, the reincarnation of a Senshi   
which lived thousands of years ago." said another voice. Joanna looked down  
and saw that it was Estrella who was talking. She screamed,  
"Oh my god!"  
"Calm down." Jessica snapped annoyedly. She sat down at Tien-Lei's  
desk and looked through a fashion magazine which was resting upon it.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me to calm down? It's not quite  
normal to have an animal talking to you." Joanna said fiercly. Jessica shot  
her a dark glare.  
"I am not a cat. But that is not important. What is important is that  
you learn about your true identity as one of the Legendary Zodiac Senshi."   
Estrella replied. She leapt into the air and flipped gracefully, a beautiful  
wand appeared and fell to the floor. It was dark green with a golden star   
on the top, carved in it was the sign of Capricorn.   
"Now, whenever you find yourself in a situation, raise this wand in the air   
and shout 'Capricorn Cosmic Star Power, Make Up!' You'll know what to   
do from there." Estrella explained. Joanna bent down and picked up the wand,  
she examined it closely. It radiated warmth and energy. She could feel it.   
Suddenly, the girls felt the earth shake violently. Joanna screamed  
hysterically.  
"Let's go outside...to the woods behind your house, Tien-Lei. I  
don't want to be in this house if it collapses." Jessica said calmly.  
She lead the girls out the back door and towards the bamboo woods.  
"What's on that hill?" Joanna asked as she looked up the hill  
which was lined with bamboo trees. She could see a building at the top.  
"It's a shrine called Hikawa-jinja. I haven't had time to  
visit yet..."  
Joanna nodded and tighted her grip on the wand, once again they  
felt the Earth shake. Then suddenly, from the ground, a beam of green  
light appeared from the ground and raced to the heavens.  
Joanna screamed.  
***  
Meanwhile, Rei and Usagi, and the rest of the Inner Senshi had gathered  
at Hikawa-jinja, they were talking about Usagi's cruelty to Luna and the  
Mamoru situation. They felt the tremor and thought nothing of it, earthquakes  
were common in Japan. However, the energy beam was a different story.  
"Oh, not again!" Usagi groaned, "I really dislike those Zodiac Senshi."  
"Usagi-chan, we've got to try." Ami said quietly,  
"I hate being humiliated...and I'm distracted right now. We may get  
even more hurt than we have been before. I'm just worried for your safety  
because your leader isn't prepared." Usagi answered. Rei smiled slighty,  
"We can protect ourselves, Usagi...we must get down to the bottom  
of this. We don't blame you for not beating them..." Usagi nodded finally and  
stood up, in unison the five girls henshin'd and ran down the hill towards  
the source of the light.  
***  
Jessica had a feeling that the Sailor Senshi would arrive, so she and  
the other two quickly transformed. Joanna dashed behind a clump of trees in  
fear.  
Sailormoon and the Inner Senshi appeared suddenly, surrounding the  
three Zodiac Senshi.  
"For Love and Justice--"  
"I know, I know, you are Sailormoon." Sailorleo said coldly, "Why  
can't you just leave us alone?"  
"Why can't you just tell us what you are doing in Tokyo and why   
energy beams always appear when you appear?" Sailormercury asked,  
"Why should I answer those questions? Since when have we done  
anything 'wrong?'" Leo demanded,  
"You attacked us first!" Sailorvenus exclaimed,  
"No, you attacked...that girl first. Remember? Mars Flame Sniper?" Leo  
asked, she was careful to keep her true identity a secret.  
Before another word could be exchanged, a swirl of smoke appeared.  
A blue haired woman stood floating above them,  
"Are you little girls having a fight?" she cooed,  
"And who the hell are you?!" Sailorleo shouted looking upwards.  
"I am Cyanida, Third Captain of the Black Star Army." she declared,  
"You children seem to be wasting lots of energy in this battle. Energy  
that I can use to aid my search for the Seven Stars. Allow me to take   
it off your hands."  
Cyanida laughed elegantly and then suddenly the bamboo trees began to  
bend downwards over the Zodiac & Sailor Senshi towards the ground. The  
tree tops met to form a dome and turned black as Cyanida watched intently.  
Hands grew from the bamboo walls and grabbed the Senshi which the dome held  
captive. Screams filled the air as clouds of energy rose from the center of  
the dome and headed towards a small vial which Cyanida held between her hands.  
Cyanida smiled as the screams began to dye down. She placed the stopper upon the  
vial and took out a fresh vial to contain the remaining energy.  
Joanna looked on from her hiding place, she was horrified.  
"What did that cat tell me to say?" she murmured to herself. She raised  
the wand to the air and mouthed the words that were taught to her.  
  
****  
  
"Methania, come here." Lithia beckoned. The green haired captain   
stepped forward,  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked dully.  
Lithia sighed and giggled from behind the drapes upon her bed.  
"You have a mission after Cyanida obtains one of the Seven Stars."  
she murmured,  
"What is it, M'Princess?" Methania asked.  
There was no answer, just more sighs and soft cries. Methania   
stared beyond the bed, her mind not thinking of anything in particular.  
Finally, she heard someone getting out of the bed. A hand  
pushed away the drapes. Arseniru walked forward, his hand steadily  
buttoning his jacket. He had smirk upon his lips,  
"Your mission is to kill Cyanida," he said, answering for the  
now sleeping Princess.  
"I am to kill the Queen's Third Captain?" Methania repeated,  
she wasn't shocked--merely clarifying. Arseniru snickered,  
"I know it's unusual...but let's just say I...convinced Lithia  
that I should be the one seeking the Seven Stars."  
  
****  
  
"I will not allow this! I am Sailorcapricorn!" shouted a  
voice behind Cyanida, "Earth Tremble!"   
The ground shook violently near the dome of trees. Several   
of them toppled over. Cyanida was unaffected since she was floating,   
but she was annoyed. Whirling around she saw a Senshi dressed in a   
black fuku and a dark green skirt. Her cherry-red hair waved in   
the wind.  
"Nice try, child." Cyanida said coldly and shot a stream of  
smoke at Capricorn. It wrapped around her and a nearby tree.  
"Now you have the best seat in the house while I kill your  
little friends." Cyanida smirked. Sailorcapricorn tried to break  
free, but she was unable to do so.  
Suddenly, three white stars flew through the air. One flew  
into Cyanida's hands and knocked the vials to the ground, the next one  
released Sailorcapricorn from the smoke which had entrapped her. The  
last one hit Cyanida in the chest, causing her to fall towards the  
ground. The distraction was enough to release her control of the  
dome. The clouds of energy rapidly returned to the Sailor Senshi  
and Zodiac Senshi. Sailormars opened her eyes slowly as her  
energy rushed back into her body,  
"Burning...MANDALA!" she shouted, weakly standing up. She  
was able to raise her concentration high enough for rings of fire  
to appear around her. The rings set the trees ablaze and freed any  
Senshi who was still trapped from their grasp.  
Cyanida looked up frantically,  
"Who did this?!" she shouted.  
"It was I." said a male voice, from atop a large boulder was  
a man dressed in a shinobi-gi [ninja uniform] with his face covered.  
The only thing showing was a blonde ponytail in the back,  
"Who are you?" Sailorleo whispered in awe,  
"Fear not, my Princess. I am the Kageboshi [Shadow Star] Ninja.  
I am on your side." he said, "If you obtain the Seven Stars, all will  
be revealed about yourself and myself."   
Then, he was gone.  
"Well, I've had enough excitement for a day." Sailorleo muttered,  
"Sun Rise!" she shouted, an orange bubble rising from the ground and  
swept the four Zodiac Senshi again.  
  
****  
  
"The Seven Stars?" Luna repeated, she looked quizzically at   
Ami. Ami shrugged.  
Luna suddenly remembered the Legend of the Seven Stars which   
would form the Golden Key, the magical treasure from a time before   
the Silver Millennium. It allowed travel through the different galaxies,  
times, and the power of the Universe.   
"Senshi, you must get the Seven Stars, before the Zodiac do and   
before this Cyanida person does." Luna said urgently, "It forms the   
Golden Key, something which must never fall into the hands of the wrong   
person."  
Luna then looked at the girls, who were not paying attention  
to her at all. They had continued with their recap of the night with  
mentioning the Kageboshi Ninja,  
"Ooh, Ami-chan, I think you like him!" Minako grinned, Ami  
blushed and looked down,  
"Noo! I don't! I don't have time to think about boys..."  
"But he was sooo cute!" Minako sighed,  
"How do you know? His face was covered." Rei pointed out, but  
she too was grinning.  
"I don't have to see his face to know!" Minako said knowingly.   
"His eyes were as bright as the sun.." Ami murmured.  
"Oh good god.." Luna said exasperated, she hid her face under her  
paw.  
  
****  
  
"Cyanida has failed." Sulfiria murmured as she leaned back in her  
chair, standing before her were the other four captains of the Black  
Star Army.  
"As I thought she would." Arseniru snickered,  
"Perhaps the forces on Earth are stronger than I imagined."  
Sulfiria declared, "Arseniru, Scorpia, Leadan, and Methania...if  
Cyanida indeed fails with her mission, then you must take up her  
slack."   
"If I may ask, M'Princess, what is the purpose of these Seven  
Stars that you seek?" Leadan asked, Sulfiria looked longingly at the  
handsome grey-haired man. He didn't even notice her stares, for his  
total attention was fixed on another. Sulfiria sighed and looked into  
her crystal ball, there was an image of the Golden Key being used by  
a woman in a long white dress. She looked up as she touched the  
crystal delicately,  
"Power, Leadan...power is everything in the Universe."  
  



	4. Tomo: Togetherness

Sailormoon Zodiac: #4 - Tomo/Togetherness  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
"Why do the Zodiac Senshi get such a cute hero?!" Usagi  
exclaimed, she seemed horrified--but is was actually just a very  
good acting job. Rei smirked as she shifted her school bag to her  
other hand,  
"Ne, since when do you look at other guys?" she asked.  
"Since Mamo-chan dumped me." Usagi replied with a small  
sniff. Mako-chan shook her head,  
"Usagi, he never said that. You always take things so  
seriously."   
"But he is handsome, isn't he?" Ami sighed.  
"Who? Mamo-chan? I guess, if you like that preppy look." Rei said  
lightly.  
"No...the Kageboshi Ninja..." Ami murmured. She was in a daze,  
she didn't even notice when she tripped over the sidewalk sending her reeling  
into Mako-chan's back.  
"Okay, let's talk about Mamo-chan again." Usagi said as she lifted  
her school bag above her head and yawned. This was a simple task considering  
there were no books within it.  
"Oh Ami-chan, I thought that you and I were the only ones who weren't  
obsessed with boys and dating." Rei sighed, she had a smile on her face, but  
it was hiding genuine disappointment.  
"I am *not* obsessed! I just want to go on a date!" Minako chimed.  
"Ami-chan and Rei-chan aren't the only ones. I don't think the   
Outer Senshi really care about much men...especially Michiru-san and   
Haruka-san." Mako-chan said, with a secretive smile. Minako snickered lightly,  
"Where are those four anyway?" Ami asked, concluding her daydreams  
about the Kageboshi Ninja.  
"Who knows? Who cares?" Usagi muttered.  
"Usagi!" the girls exclaimed in unison. They were honestly shocked   
at her words. This was not a comment that would have come out of Usagi's  
mouth under normal circumstances.  
"Usagi, how can you say something like that?" Rei asked incredulously,  
"And with such sincerity." Mako-chan added.  
"I...I don't know. I really hate them though." Usagi answered.  
"Usagi! You never hated them before...what's wrong with you?" Rei  
demanded.  
"Nothing is wrong! I just don't think we need their help. We defeated  
the Dead Moon Circus by ourselves, why would we need those four?"  
"I guess I could understand some pent up bitterness, but this is  
absolutely ridiculous." Rei declared.  
"No! It's not! Setsuna is cold, Haruka is arrogant, Michiru is selfish  
...and Hotaru...she's...she's--I don't know. But they all act like they're   
better than us!"  
"I hate to break it to you, Usagi, but they are when it comes to being  
Sailor Senshi." Rei shouted, "You are so ungrateful sometimes! You didn't see   
my images of the Silent Messiah! Our world would be nothing without their help.   
Sailorsaturn when she was influenced by Mistress 9 would have destroyed us all   
without them." Rei said harshly, she wasn't trying to be mean...but she needed   
to snap sense into Usagi's head. Usagi frowned and stared at Rei,  
"You are wrong. We could have done it without them. Isn't it funny  
that they said we'd only get in the way when they really didn't do anything?  
Who was the one who kept the dome of daimon from expanding? It was us.  
Who was the one who healed Hotaru? It was me. We don't need them!" Usagi shouted  
back.   
"You are delusional." Rei muttered as she turned away.   
Usagi then began to cry, not loudly, but she looked mentally broken.   
Minako looked sympathetically at Usagi and glanced to Ami and Mako-chan who  
looked very nervous. There was obvious tension in the air. Rei sighed heavily  
and turned around. She'd take the long way home, it would be better for Usagi and  
herself to let things cool. Minako moved to Usagi and let her cry on her shoulder,   
Ami sunk her head into her hands.  
Mako-chan sighed as she stared up at the grey sky,  
"What a day..."  
  
*****  
  
Joanna and Tien-Lei stared at Hayashino Mihana. There was an aura surrounding  
her, a peaceful, calm, pink aura.  
"Do you see it?" Tien-Lei whispered to Joanna, they were discreetly hiding  
behind a row of books in the library. Joanna was hiding her face from behind a  
randomnly chosen book, she peeked over it.  
"Just a little. It's a little bit fuzzy." she answered,  
"She's got to be one of us. What kind of coincidence is it that she moved  
to Juuban-ku the same time we did?" Tien-Lei asked,  
"But how do we approach Hayashino-san? We can't just...tell her." Joanna  
murmured back,  
"Tell me what?" asked a voice from behind them. The two girls jumped up  
in surprise, Joanna dropped her book to the floor. Mihana bent down and picked  
it up,  
"Sun Tzu's Art of War? Very interesting." Mihana replied with a kind smile  
and handed the book to Joanna. Joanna's face was red with embarrassment,  
"Umm...we..wanted to ask you if you'd like...to get tea with us after  
school?" Joanna said, she then realized that if they went after school she wouldn't  
be able to watch the blonde haired man walk by her house.  
Please say no, please say no, Joanna's mind said.  
"Sure!" Mihana said cheerfully,  
Chikusho [Damnit]! Joanna thought.  
"Wonderful!" Tien-Lei exclaimed, she beamed at Joanna for the wonderful  
save.   
"I've got to go. I'll meet you at the angel statue after school, okay?"  
Mihana said, lowering her voice as she realized she was in a library. She waved  
and hurried out.  
"Good job, Joanna! Way to think on your feet." Tien-Lei smiled. Joanna  
frowned slightly, obviously not sharing her sentiments,  
"Yay. Rah. Go me."  
  
*****  
  
"I've got to find a way to find the Seven Stars..." Cyanida said to herself.  
She detested Earth, she wanted more than anything to be in the Black Star Galaxy,  
to be with her love, Arseniru.  
"I can help you, Cyanida." said a male voice, she turned around and saw the  
devilishly handsome face of Arseniru,  
"What are you doing here?!" Cyanida exclaimed, she was genuinely happy. She  
leaned forward, longing for a kiss. Arseniru turned away,  
"I was sent here by the Princesses to help you..." he said as he looked out  
her apartment window, Tokyo was bustling.  
"I don't need help, my love...why don't we find...something else to do?"  
she whispered, tracing her finger along his shoulder blade.  
Arseniru turned around and smirked, he grabbed her wrist roughly,  
"You shouldn't play with someone like me, girl. You'll likely get burned."  
he whispered. Cyanida snapped her wrist back as he disappeared in a burst of flame.  
She didn't quite know how to take his mannerisms and comments, she decided to brush  
them off as insignificant.  
Cyanida sat down in a couch and collected her thoughts. Her time was running  
out and she knew it. The Princesses detested failure...she had to succeed to even  
think about living for another week.  
"The Sailor Senshi are the key to this. They are the ones who have the Seven  
Stars--so...all I need to do is create something to make them come running." she  
said aloud. Just then, inspiration set.  
"I have just the plan..."  
  
*****  
  
Mihana sat back in her chair, letting the information told to her settle in.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time beliving this story. It's  
facinating to say the least...but there are no such things." Mihana said finally,  
"As Sailor Senshi and Zodiac Senshi? Of course there are. You've heard of  
Sailor V and Sailormoon....how could you not have? I have and I'm from America."  
Jessica replied. Mihana glanced at the girl, she was so intimidating. Especially  
since she was from T*A Academy. Shin Mugen Gakuen was prestigious, but there was  
other things that set this girl off from the rest. She had an air of confidence and  
charisma, even if her words weren't always the kindest.  
"True, but...how can I be one of these Zodiac Senshi? Sailortaurus, you say,  
I've never experienced anything out of the ordinary." Mihana commented,  
"For most people, we must be awakened to our powers." Tien-Lei said   
knowingly.  
Mihana looked down at the pink and blue wand in her hands. It felt warm  
and seemed to radiate power to her, maybe I am more than I thought I was, she   
thought.  
"And...by saying 'Taurus Cosmic Power, Make Up' I can awaken myself to my  
true nature?" Mihana asked,  
"Yes, that's right." Jessica nodded as she took a final drink from her   
iced tea.  
"JESSICA!" Ameko shrieked suddenly, she jumped up.  
"What?!" Jessica exclaimed, she almost spit out her drink.  
"Look over there, it's bands of smoke coming from Hikawa-jinja..."  
"That's got to be Cyanida again." Tien-Lei said standing up,  
"I guess you're going to fight alot sooner than you thought, Mihana-san."  
Ameko said with a gentle smile.  
Mihana stared at the trees, no one needed to tell her again about her   
destiny and fate. She could already feel Taurus within her.  
  
*****  
  
"Die already!" Sailormars cried in exasperation as once again she shot  
a stream of fire from her fingers. It cut through the smoke monsters, but  
as soon as they had damaged them, the monsters would reform and attack.  
Cyanida laughed hysterically from her position above the Senshi,  
"Shut up!" Sailorjupiter exclaimed and threw up a ball of lightning  
upwards toward her. Cyanida quickly moved out of the way,  
"Venus Love and Beauty...SHOCK!" Sailorvenus cried, throwing a golden  
heart around the smoke monsters.  
Just then, a bright light shone in the sky. A bright orange bubble.  
Four Senshi appeared, four were familiar looking--and there was a new one  
dressed in a black seeraafuku with a pink skirt and blue bow.  
"Not you again." Sailormoon sighed, she had just finished her Moon  
Gorgeous Meditation attack and was ready to do it again.  
"Instead of sitting there and staring, why don't you help us?"  
Sailormercury suggested as she dodged out of the way from a charging monster.  
She punched a few keys into her computer and then aimed her Shining Aqua  
Illusion at a clump of smoke monsters. They screamed as they disappeared--for  
good.  
"Good job, Mercury!" Sailormars cried,  
"Not so fast, children." Cyanida said from above, she sounded annoyed.  
She threw down a ball of smoke and from it exploded twice as many smoke monsters  
as there were before,  
"Rain, Flood!" Sailoraquarius shouted, a cloud formed over the monsters  
and began to rain upon them. Some of them disappeared, but most of them did not.  
They continued to charge towards the Senshi & Zodiac Senshi,  
"Dead....Scream...."   
Sailormercury stopped in her tracks, a chill ran down her spine as she  
watched the ringed ball of mauve energy hit every smoke monster, killing them  
for good.  
"Sailorpluto?" she whispered,  
"It can't be..." Sailorjupiter murmured as she stopped, why would Sailorpluto  
be here? She usually only appeared when something bad was going to happen...  
Sure enough, from the shadows stepped a tall, tan-skinned Sailor Senshi.  
She looked solemnly at the Inner Senshi and the Zodiac Senshi, she was an intimidating  
prescence, even to Sailorleo.  
"It's good to see you, Pluto..." Sailormercury said, she glanced at Sailormoon  
who refused to make eyecontact.  
"And the rest of us." added a familiar masculine voice. Stepping from behind  
Sailorpluto was a beautiful aqua-haired Senshi and the golden-haired Senshi who  
had just spoken,  
"Sailoruranus! Sailorneptune!" Venus exclaimed, she was truly shocked.   
"Don't forget me." said one last voice, a gentle small voice. From behind  
Sailorneptune came a short Sailor Senshi with tall purple boots and a frightening  
weapon,  
"Sailor....saturn?" Mars whispered, the last time she had seen Hotaru  
was as child...and now...Hotaru looked to be the same age as the Outer Senshi.  
"How...?" Sailorjupiter murmured,  
"Tuxedo Kamen told us that you needed help, so we came." Neptune said  
with a small smile. Sailormoon looked down, I told you I didn't want their  
help, Mamo-chan, she thought.  
"Is the little reunion done?" Cyanida asked dryly. She was touched  
momentarily by the show of emotion, not to mention stunned that one attack  
destroyed her smoke monsters. "Fourteen Senshi that I get to kill all  
by myself." Cyanida commented, but she wasn't too sure of herself.  
"SHINDE! [DIE!]" Cyanida screamed, she raised her arms and sent blasts  
or burning yellow debris upon them,  
"Silence...Wall!" Sailorsaturn cried as she raised her glaive above  
her head and protected the Sailor & Zodiac Senshi.  
"White Bull, Charge!" Sailortaurus cried, a white apparition of a bull  
appeared and charged towards Cyanida, it struck her and she fell towards the  
ground. But right before she hit, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"Thank you..." Sailormoon said sincerely to Sailortaurus. Sailortaurus  
blushed and ducked her head, she didn't know they were enemies. Sailorleo  
glared at Sailormoon and then turned to her left to see who was standing by her.  
Her eyes widened as she feasted her sights upon the Garnet Orb,  
"It's..." she whispered as she reached forward,  
"A STAR!" she cried and tore the Garnet Orb from the Time Staff.  
Instinctively, Sailorpluto turned and tried to hit Leo with the staff, Leo  
ducked and the Orb flew from her hand and landed in the bushes.   
The Zodiac Senshi & Sailor Senshi all made a mad dash for the Orb.  
"Venus...Love-Me CHAIN!" Venus shouted, she threw the golden chain   
of hearts at the Orb and began pulling it through the air to her,  
"Rain, Flood!" Sailoraquarius cried, a cloud formed above Sailorvenus  
and dissolved her chain.  
"No! You can't let them have it!" Neptune screamed as she threw a blue  
ball of energy at Aquarius. Aquarius cried out in pain as she fell to the ground,  
Sailormoon was nearing the fallen Orb, but so was Sailorleo.  
"Shabon...SPRAY!" Mercury shouted, it was a very inopportune time for that.  
"I can't see!" Sailormoon cried,  
"Nature Entangle!" said Sailortaurus,  
"Sun, Rise!" Leo shouted, the intense heat burnt away the mist and swept  
the Zodiac Senshi away. When everything had cleared, Sailorpluto gasped at what  
she saw. All the Sailor Senshi, excluding herself, were wrapped up in pink vines  
which quickly disappeared.  
However, the Zodiac Senshi...and the Garnet Orb...were nowhere to be found.  
  
  



	5. Bakuro: Revelation

Sailormoon Zodiac: #5 - Bakuro/Revelation  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
If you haven't gone there yet, what are you waiting for!? Go there  
for the latest news, fan art, bios, and all that fun and useful stuff :)  
  
  
"Cyanida!" Princess Lithia called, her voice resonated over realms  
and dimensions--and of course it got to Cyanida's ears. Cyanida worriedly  
teleported from Earth to the Black Star Galaxy. She appeared before court  
in a swirl of smoke, nervously brushing back strands of her hair,  
"Yes, Your Majesties?" she asked, she kept her head bowed and her  
eyes low. Save me, Arseniru, my love, she thought.  
"You FAILED!" Lithia cried, she burning with rage. She never liked  
Cyanida in the first place, but when word got to the Black Star Galaxy that  
one of the pieces of the Seven Stars had been captured by a competitor, the  
princess had gone on a rampage. It wasn't until the more cooler-headed and  
calm Sulfiria had talked to her that she stopped her screaming.  
"Didn't we say that if you didn't succeed you would die?" Lithia  
demanded. Cyanida glanced nervously around, she looked pleadingly to  
Arseniru who had appeared behind Lithia's throne. He smiled cruelly at her  
as he kissed Princess Lithia's hand.  
"Arseniru..." Cyanida murmured, not even realizing the damage she  
was doing. Lithia's eyes flared with jealousy as she heard Cyanida,  
"Enough of you!" she screamed and hurled the crystal ball at the  
Third Captain of the Black Star Army. The ball exploded at Cyanida's feet,  
a liquid substance pooling around her feet. Cyanida began to cry out as she  
began to melt into the thick red liquid.  
"Help me...please...my love...Aresniru...!" Cyanida cried, reaching  
her hand for Arseniru who had walked closer to her. He stared down at her  
with disgust and kicked liquid into her face. Screams filled the air as her  
face and upper body burned, the air was filling with acrid smoke. In only  
moments, there was nothing more of the captain.   
A red mist wavered in and out and a black portal appeared as well.   
A figure materialized from the mist and a figure stepped through the portal.   
It was Scorpia and Leadan.  
Scorpia looked down at the puddle disdainfully,  
"You were too kind on that creature."   
"Did I not tell you she would fail, M'Princesses?" Arseniru asked,  
smiling devilishly at the co-rulers. Princess Lithia returned a smile, but  
Arseniru already had a new agenda.  
"Indeed." Sulfiria replied, her eyes fixated on Leadan, "We should  
have automatically began with the best, Scorpia--it is your turn. You have  
the same mission as Cyanida, return with the Seven Stars or you will be  
destroyed."   
Scorpia smiled coldly, she gave Arseniru a dark look,  
"I cannot be compared to that pathetic creature. I will not fail  
you, my Princesses." she said solemnly and dematerialized into red mist.  
"She won't succeed, but at least she'll tire the Senshi out before  
it is my turn." Arseniru replied, Leadan stared at his brother.  
It is impossible that I am related to this impertinant, arrogant  
boy, he thought.  
"Don't doubt Scorpia. She's much stronger than any of us. It is she  
who should be the First Captain of the Army, not you." Leadan said softly,  
it was the truth. Arseniru's eyes darkened as he glared at his older brother  
with hatred,  
"You are blind." he whispered coldly before disappearing in a burst  
of flames, "Don't let your passion for that...girl...cloud your judgement."  
  
****  
  
"So this is a piece of the Seven Stars, hmm?" Ameko asked as she carefully  
picked up the large garnet which sat on Jessica Taylor's bed.  
"What exactly does it do?" she added as she lifted the orb into the air.  
Nothing happened.  
Sheepishly, Ameko set the orb back on the bed and looked around.  
"It does nothing on it's own. It will take the remaining talismen of the  
Four Great Ones to create the Fifth Star." Estrella explained, she was reading  
an old, yellowed piece of paper which she was standing on. Joanna lifted  
Estrella off the manuscript and looked closely at it. There were seven diagrams  
of stars with odd ancient writing scrawled around it and over it,  
"The Garnet Orb, The Deep Aqua Mirror, The Space Sword, and the blade of  
The Silence Glaive create the Fifth Star, the Seventh Star is the Illusion  
Silver Crystal. That is Sailormoon's source of power." Estrella said,  
"She has one whole Star?" Jessica asked, looking up from the manga she   
was reading.  
"Yes, it is the most powerful Star and it will be the most difficult to  
obtain. We must be ready for a great battle with the Sailor Senshi for it."  
"Why must we fight them? It's obvious they aren't villains...maybe they'd  
work with us?" Mihana suggested, she hated the idea of doing such cruel things to  
a group that was obviously doers of good.  
"It might be that easy in the beginning, but I doubt they'd give up the  
pieces of the Seven Stars which rest within them." Estrella replied,  
"That...what?" Tien-Lei asked,  
"The Four Lesser Senshi have a piece of the Fourth Star within them. The  
nine Zodiac Senshi also have pieces of the First, Second, and Third Stars."   
"There are nine of us?" Joanna exclaimed,  
"Only four more to find then..." Mihana said with a small sigh, she looked  
at Estrella closely, "What's the purpose of this mission to find the Seven Stars  
anyway?" she asked.  
"The legend from the Golden Millennium says that the Seven Stars were  
created of pure power. When they are brought together, they form the legendary  
Golden Key. The holder of the key has true universal power, the power to  
transcend time and space, and to make desires come true." Estrella answered.  
Jessica's eyes widened. True universal power, she thought, how...utterly  
beautiful.  
"Pure Power?" she repeated, "If I--I mean, if the Golden Key ever fell  
into the hands of the wrong person, our Universe would be destroyed." Jessica  
said, "We MUST get it before the Sailor Senshi or the Black Star Galaxy does,  
who knows how they might abuse this power!" she declared. Her words moved the  
other four Zodiac Senshi, Jessica was such a wonderful orator and motivational  
speaker.  
"Good, you are all finally beginning to see your true duty." Estrella  
nodded, she pushed the lid of a large box which was sitting at the foot of the  
bed. In it were nine brooches, all with colors corresponding to each of the  
five Zodiac Senshi.  
"These brooches are for you, they are sort of like communicators, but  
not really. It works by reading energy, when the Sailor Senshi appear, the  
brooches will let you know. This way we can be alerted of when they are  
around for us to take their Star Pieces."  
  
****  
  
Usagi stared at the bonfire, the licks of flame danced around the wood  
as sparks flew into the air and the burning logs released snapping pops.  
"I can't believe that Setsuna-san's talisman was stolen." Mako-chan  
sighed, Usagi glanced sideways at her brunette friend,  
"Maybe if she wasn't being so self-righteous she would have been able  
to see that coming--"  
"Usagi!" Rei exclaimed, but Usagi didn't stop  
"And I thought she was supposed to know the future? Didn't she know  
that Sailorleo was going to do that?"  
"Usagi-chan, that's enough." Ami said firmly,   
"If it weren't for them we'd still be fighting those smoke monsters!   
What is wrong with you lately? Sure they're arrogant, sure they might think   
we're all fools, but push your pride aside, Usagi!" Rei exclaimed in exasperation.   
Minako nodded in agreement with Rei, as did Mako-chan and Ami. None of them   
could understand why Usagi was acting so strangely lately. Usagi opened her  
mouth to argue, but it was interrupted by a cold, cruel, feminine laughter.  
"Oh, my, a Senshi party--but you aren't dressed yet." the voice said.  
Rei whirled around and was confronted by a beautiful woman, she looked to be  
around their age but had an air of maturity far beyond her years. Her long  
black hair was streaked with blood red, the perfect match for her eyes. She  
was dressed similarly to Cyanida, except her pants were a dark shade of red.  
"What happened to Cyanida?" Minako asked--not that it really mattered  
anyway. This woman seemed to agree, she smirked slightly,  
"That pathetic creature was fated to die. Much like you are, Sailor  
Senshi." she said with a small, cold smile. "I am the Second Captain of the  
Black Star Army. I am the face of Death itself. Sayonara." she whispered,  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make UP!" Minako cried, throwing her henshin  
wand into the air, she quickly transformed into Super Sailorvenus.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she she shouted. A golden wreath   
appeared in her hand, she raised her fingers up and blew a kiss, creating   
three golden hearts which she threw at the woman. Scorpia darted out of the  
way,  
"Red Hallucination..." she whispered, a cloud of red mist surrounded  
her as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped into the  
air, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she cried in a mock-venus voice, she  
mimicking Venus' actions and threw three red hearts at Venus. Sailorvenus  
cried out as she tried to get away...but this attack was not like her own...  
the hearts did not stop their pursuit until each of them had struck her.  
Sailorvenus collapsed to the ground before her friends. Seeing that it  
was imperative they transform as quickly as possible, the Sailor Senshi  
quickly cried out,  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"  
"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"  
"Mars...Flame...SNIPER!" Sailormars shouted as she shot a red arrow  
to Scorpia,  
"Red Poison..." Scorpia whispered and created a ball of red energy  
between her hands. She raised the orb before her body and it absorbed the  
arrow, she then took the ball and threw it at the Sailor Senshi, knocking  
Sailormoon, Mercury, and Jupiter down. Strangely, it completely missed  
Sailormars.  
Scorpia smirked and lept into the air, she flicked her wrist and  
from her right hand her nails extended into deadly claws. She landed  
gracefully behind Sailormars and encircled Mars with her arm, the claws  
hovering dangerously close to Mars' face.  
"Give it to me..." Scorpia whispered, her warm breath on Sailormars'  
ear, "Give me the source of your power."  
"Remove yourself from her, or I shall have to do it forcefully."  
said a calm voice from behind Scorpia. Scorpia turned her head slightly  
to see she was only inches from decapitation from a pure white blade.  
She roughly threw Sailormars to the ground,  
"In the name of the Silent World Saturn, I am the Senshi of  
Creation and Destruction!" the girl said as she twirled her Glaive  
momentarily before she rested it millimeters from Scorpia's chest.  
Scorpia smirked and knocked the Silence Glaive irreverently  
from Sailorsaturn's hands,  
"Not so strong without your toy, are you, little girl?" Scorpia  
sneered as a red mist surrounded her,  
"Red Hallucination!" she cried, the mist began to drift from   
Scorpia to Sailorsaturn. Saturn gasped as the mist surrounded her,  
her vision began to get foggy,  
"I...I can't see..." Sailorsaturn whispered,  
"Ho..ta...ru..." groaned a man. Sailorsaturn gasped as she saw  
a vision of her father, his flesh falling off of his bones stumbling  
towards her. She felt his hands grabbing her arms, her legs, her neck.  
"NO!" she screamed. She saw Mistress 9...no...it was her mother.  
Death. Everywhere there was death. Chibiusa...dead...Mother, please don't  
kill me.  
"Mommy...no!" Sailorsaturn screamed and fell to her knees sobbing,  
"Do you enjoy living in a nightmare, little girl?" Scorpia asked  
as she gazed down upon the creature who was writhing on the ground at her  
feet.  
"Please, make them stop..." she begged,  
"Hmm. Maybe." Scorpia smirked, she bent down and picked up the  
Silence Glaive curiously, "Such a menacing weapon for such a little  
child. You shouldn't play with knives, you're likely to hurt yourself."  
she said coldly and mercilessly slashed the Glaive across Sailorsaturn's  
chest, tearing her suit and causing her to detransform. The slash was there  
in her street clothes. Hotaru covered herself with her hands as she fought  
the nightmares that still had not stopped.  
"Yes, this toy could bring you pain." Scorpia murmured as she  
drew the blade across Hotaru's arm leaving a long red gash which bled  
warm blood.  
"World Shaking!" a voice shouted, a golden ball of energy flew   
towards Scorpia, Scorpia lept into the air nimbly and the energy struck  
Hotaru instead. Hotaru cried out, Uranus' attack was nothing compared to  
the horrors that she saw within her mind.  
"HOTARU!" Sailorneptune screamed as she ran from behind Sailoruranus  
and to the crying girl, Scorpia glanced coldly about and disappeared in  
a cloud of red mist--taking the Silence Glaive with her.  
  
****  
  
"Why do you guys learn American English over British English?"   
Joanna demanded as she flipped through Ameko's textbook, Jessica  
glanced up from the manga she was reading, but chose not to say anything.  
"I don't know why, Joanna-san. Are you going to help me with  
my English words or not?" Ameko asked as she sharpened her pencil,  
"No! What kind of slumber party do you do homework at?!" Joanna  
exclaimed, tossing the book onto the floor. She stretched out on Jessica's  
bed and stared at the ceiling, there was nothing interesting going on.  
"Miaka and Taka are so cute." Mihana sighed as she put down the manga  
she was absorbed in moments ago, "Jessica-san, do you mind if I read another  
one of your manga?" she asked. Jessica shrugged and Mihana scurried over to  
the bookshelf,  
"I wish something interesting was happening." Tien-Lei murmured with  
a yawn as she stared dazedly out the window, she had verbally concurred with  
Joanna's previous thought.  
"Mmm...Ayashi no Ceres, Basara, ooh Hana Yori Dango!" Mihana said to  
herself as she pulled another volume off the shelf.  
Just then, the peacefulness was broken as a shrill beeping filled the  
room. The brooches that Estrella had given them earlier beeped annoyedly,  
"The Sailor Senshi must be out! Come on, let's get a Star Piece!"  
Jessica exclaimed as she jumped up. They all ran outside and quickly henshin'd,  
Sailorleo cried "Sun Rise" and they were all swept in the bubble of light.  
What they landed in looked like a war zone. Only three Senshi were standing,  
but they were all hovered over the fallen ones. Sailorleo looked out at the  
group, her heart filled with pity for them--but she didn't let that show on  
her face. It was the perfect time to obtain Star Pieces, but she couldn't   
possibly do it at this time. She called "Sun Rise" again and the Zodiac Senshi  
left the scene.  
  
****  
  
"Michiru-mama..." Hotaru whispered as she stared up into Neptune's  
beautiful blue eyes, the nightmares had stopped coming...but the images  
were still in her mind. "I'm so tired, Michiru-mama...I...I just want to  
sleep." she murmured before closing her eyes,  
"What else could go wrong?" Sailorneptune whispered as she held  
Hotaru's small hand tightly.  
Just then, the winds began to pick up and a mauve-ish colored  
tornado touched down near them,  
"Very bad timing." Sailormars murmured,  
TThe funnel cloud returned to the sky and a carbon copy of Sailorpluto  
dressed differently stood before them. In her hands she held out something that   
looked like the Garnet Orb, yet it was white in color.  
"Take this, Pluto." whispered the copy, it wasn't quite corporeal, it  
was more like a ghostly image, Pluto reached her hand tenatively forward, she  
looked confused.  
"Is this Sailorpluto from the future? The past? Where?" Sailorvenus  
whispered to Sailormercury who was busily typing into her computer,  
"No, they aren't the same person. Also, that tornado did not appear   
due to time travel. It was like...a strange occurance of nature." Mercury  
said.  
"You don't remember me, Pluto...What a travesty." the replica murmured,  
it drifted towards Pluto and touched her lightly on the arm. Pluto closed her  
eyes as she felt energy travel into her body, memories of a past she had almost  
forgotten flooded back to her,  
"Charon?" Pluto whispered, the replica nodded and smiled.  
"That woman who harmed the Daughter of Dosei [Saturn] was a Captain of   
the Black Star Army," Charon replied as she drifted over to Hotaru and touched  
her forehead. Hotaru's body filled with light and her physical injuries disappeared  
from her body,  
"It was she who tried to destroy us when we were babes, but it was you who  
was given the gift of rebirth." Charon said, she smiled gently at Pluto, "I do not  
harbor hate for you, my sister. However, my soul can't wander forever...so I have   
filled this orb with my energy. It will mean more to you, then it did to me."  
Charon smiled and held up the Orb in her hands,  
"Your future is also very bleak, my sister, my spirit is above this  
dimension and above time, a being will threaten Crystal Tokyo from the past and  
will almost destroy it. You've got to stop that from happening, the line must  
never break." Charon whispered as her image began to fade,  
"Who is the being that does it?" Sailormoon exclaimed,  
"I cannot see clearly, a being from the past because...the Black Star   
Galaxy...." Charon said, but her voice was becoming more and more distant and  
parts of her answer where inaudible,  
"What's the line? Why must it never break?" Sailorvenus asked hastily,  
"The future...destroyed...don't let them win...don't let Scorpia...get   
the Stars..please...Don't let anyone get the Golden Key." Charon murmured,  
"What's the Golden Key?!" Venus exclaimed, but Charon's corporeal body  
was gone. What was once where Charon was entered the white Orb that Pluto held   
and then it began to swirl with color. Pluto held it up to her cheek as as small tear  
fell from her eyes,   
"We cannot let anyone acquire the Golden Key, not the Black Star Army,  
the Zodiac Senshi--no one. We must protect the future and the present. Time  
isn't an issue when it comes down to it, our duty more than ever is to assure  
that Crystal Tokyo does come to fruition and you," Pluto said pointing Usagi,  
"Become Neo-Queen Serenity. Minna-san, we cannot give up."  
  
  



	6. Shouri: Victory

Sailormoon Zodiac: #6 - Shouri/Victory  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
Note: At the very end of this episode is a bonus section. This episode turned  
out to be incredibly long--so it gets cut off before any action starts :)   
Sorry ^_^;  
  
  
"Volleyball?" Usagi read as she stared at the calendar of events on  
the board posted near the entrance-hall to Juuban High School. Minako was  
busy changing out of her school slippers and into her street shoes,  
"Don't you want to do that? It'll be so fun!" Minako exclaimed as she  
tossed the slippers in her cubby hole.  
"Aren't you already in the volleyball club, Minako-chan?" Mako-chan asked,  
Minako's face flushed. She hadn't joined...she was actually rather intimidated by  
the team. It was all upperclassmen...and they were all very good. Normally she  
wouldn't be so self-concious, but Juuban High School's make up was different than  
from Shibakoen Middle School.  
"I haven't...joined yet..." Minako answered nervously,  
"You should, Minako, Juuban High School's volleyball club is very good."  
Ami said as she picked up her books, Minako's face turned redder, why must they  
keep talking about this? she thought.  
"I...know...anou..." Minako murmured uncomfortably, she quickly changed   
the subject, "So, do you want to play on this district volleyball tournament or   
not? Pleeaaasee...do it for your dear friend Minako! I only need five more members!"  
"I'll do it, I love volleyball!" Usagi said happily stepping out of her   
school slippers and changing into her shoes.  
"I guess I will too...I'm not that good, but I can try." Mako-chan said  
with a shrug.  
"Ne, ne, Ami-chan?" Minako pleaded, turning to the blue haired girl.  
Ami smiled softly,  
"I would be a hinderance rather than an asset to your team, Minako-chan.  
How about I manage it instead?" Ami suggested.  
"Alright, manage it. I bet Rei-chan will play too..good, that's four."  
Minako said counting up the members on her left hand, "Two more, two more..."  
"How about Michiru and Haruka?" Mako-chan suggested.  
Minako and Ami warily looked at Usagi, bracing themselves for another  
negative comment towards the couple.   
But there was silence.   
Usagi glanced sideways at Mako-chan, then shifted her gaze towards  
the open doors.  
"So, what are we going to name ourselves?" Usagi asked quietly as  
she continued to stare outside and watch various upperclassmen and  
underclassmen walk by.  
"How about...Venus-tachi!" Minako suggested. Mako-chan hung her head  
in exasperation [Note: Venus-tachi suggests a team name meaning something close  
to 'Venus and Everyone Else'],  
"How about...the V-Team?" she counter-suggested.  
"What does the 'V' stand for?" Ami asked with a smile, she had a pretty  
good idea, there weren't many English words they all knew that began with a V.  
"Venus!" Minako piped. Usagi laughed, her happy demeanor returning to her.  
She turned around and grinned,  
"No...V as in Victory!"  
  
*****  
  
Darkness.   
The shroud of secrecy.  
"Leadan...you could get in such trouble for what you are doing." Scorpia  
whispered. He laughed gently in the darkness and held her close,  
"I will be fine. But you...you must be careful here on Earth, Scorpia..."   
he said as he kissed the top of her head. Through the darkness, she could see that   
his silver eyes were worried.  
"What's wrong, my love?" Scorpia whispered, Leadan held her tightly and  
was silent for a moment,  
"You will leave me soon..." he murmured. Scorpia shook her head, but  
Leadan gazed at her with such tenderness and knowing that she stopped, he must  
have consulted an oracle to wholeheartedly believe such a thing.  
"You won't want to, but you will..." he added with a sigh, "Which makes it  
even worse."  
Scorpia didn't know what to say. She couldn't argue with a prophecy, they've  
always turned out to be correct...so she decided to change the subject.  
"I often worry about the missions the Princess Lithia orders." Scorpia confessed,  
hoping this would spur a new conversation. Leadan released her and sat down on her bed,  
"As do I, they seem pointless...schemes that my brother has created in order  
to attain something, but I don't even know what Arseniru thinks anymore."  
"I hate him, I truly do. He's selfish and vindictive--and insane."   
"There is a method in his madness," Leadan said, "You must be careful."  
"Arseniru cannot hurt me. He's too weak physically to get near me. No, don't  
worry, I will never be destroyed by Arseniru..." Scorpia murmured reassuringly as her  
fingers ran gently through Leadan's hair. Their's was true love, but a forbidden one.  
Captains of the Black Star Army were to take vows of obedience and never allow themselves  
to feel emotionally attached to anyone else, least they feel more devotion to another  
person and not to the Black Star Galaxy.   
"I still worry he may try to harm you..." Leadan whispered in the darkness, he   
felt Scorpia's gentle kisses on his eyelids.  
Scorpia smiled in the darkness, Leadan was such a dreamer--though often his  
imagination dreamt of things that were horrible, yet impossible. But Leadan still   
worried and pondered these imaginary problems. Scorpia, however, was not going to  
let Leadan's short stay on Earth be ruined by Arseniru. She brushed a strand of Leadan's  
silver hair out of his face,  
"My love, let's not worry about your brother and instead enjoy what little time  
we have together."  
  
*****  
  
"Hotaru-chan, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Michiru asked  
brightly, but her face was hiding how she really felt. She felt such anguish when  
she looked upon Hotaru's pale face. Hotaru had really begun to feel like her daughter  
and like any mother, Michiru couldn't help but feel distraught when she saw how  
much Hotaru had changed. Gone was the happy girl who had grown up in a loving home,  
replaced was a broken shell of a girl--frightened of the darkness and acting like  
a child.  
"I'm sure." Hotaru whispered, she was lying on her bed, staring at the  
ceiling. Michiru was heartbroken, under any normal circumstance Hotaru would have  
jumped out of bed, eager to be out in the beautiful sunshine.  
"Don't worry, I'll stay with her. You two should have some free time...  
You have become so stressed. You need to relax." Setsuna said, she was leaning  
against the doorframe watching Michiru wring a handkerchief.  
"I'm glad Usagi-chan asked us to play on their team...for a moment, I thought  
she was mad at us, isn't that silly? Usagi would never be mad at us." Haruka said as   
she lead Michiru down the hall, out the front door, and into her yellow convertible.  
"I'm glad Mamoru called us to help them fight the Zodiac Senshi and the  
Black Star Galaxy...but I cannot help but feel that if he had never asked us,  
Hotaru would be fine." Michiru said as Haruka started the car.  
"You shouldn't think things like that." Haruka said after a moment.  
The two drove in silence, the tension was unbearable to Michiru...but she didn't  
know what else to say.  
They drove silently until they got to Aoyamabachi, the park where the   
outdoor Volleyball festival was going to take place. The park had at least ten nets  
set up and hundreds of girls seemed to be there, Haruka's eyes widened with  
amusement,  
"Who would have thought so many cute girls liked the sport..?" Michiru   
said coyly, seeing Haruka's expression. Haruka returned a slight smirk as she  
stepped out of the car,  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" called a cheerful voice, from the side-view  
mirror Haruka could see Minako and the others running towards them.  
"Ara, Minako-chan, you look cute today." Michiru said smiling at them,   
Minako smiled brightly, she was wearing her school gym shorts and a white shirt  
with a large "V" on the front.  
"Hai [Here], these are for you." Minako replied, holding up two more   
t-shirts with red "V's" on them.  
"Mm...where's Ami-chan at?" Haruka asked, "Didn't she want to play?"  
"I...think she's distracted..." Rei smiled with a slight shake of her  
head.   
"Ami-chan! Come here and say hi, don't be rude!" Minako called out   
playfully. On a park bench several meters away, Ami scrambled to get up,  
she was writing something. She quickly closed her note book and walked over  
to the ground,  
"Konnichi wa [Good Morning], Haruka-san, Michiru-san." Ami said politely,  
"Nee...what's thaaaat?" Usagi asked with an evil grin, before anything  
else could be done, she had grabbed the notebook from Ami's hands and opened it  
to the page Ami was writing on.  
Usagi burst out laughing, Rei quickly peaked over Usagi's shoulder to  
see what was on the paper. There, in blue ink, was a story--in comic book-style  
featuring Mizuno Ami and the Kageboshi Ninja.  
"Oh man...you are soooo enameled!" Minako cooed,  
"Anou, Minako...you mean...enamored?" Mako-chan suggested.  
Ami was blushing uncontrollably, "I..I...Oh you guys are horrible!" she  
exclaimed as she grabbed the notebook out of Usagi's hand. Ami tried to   
recompose herself, then flipped the notebook to another page. Instead of  
drawings, there was something of a battle plan.  
"Okay, I calculated the best way to beat the other teams. You see, statistics  
say that if we have Minako serve and let Rei-chan start here..." Ami began, eager   
to change the subject. The remaining girls were quiet for a moment, but then  
burst out laughing again. Ami looked hurt for a moment, but seeing that laughter   
is contagious, Ami soon broke her seriousness and laughed with her friends.  
Michiru and Haruka's worries over Hotaru disappeared, and the Kageboshi  
Ninja left Ami's mind momentarily.  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe that you chose this name. Can we be a little more obvious?"  
Jessica Taylor demanded, she glared at Ameko--it was Ameko's job to get the t-shirts  
for their volleryball team.  
"I thought we all agreed that 'Stars' was a good name for us?" Ameko said  
meekly, she knew that Jessica hadn't liked the name when they voted...but she didn't  
expect her to be this enraged.  
"Just go with it, Jessica-san. What are the chances that the girls who are  
the Sailor Senshi will be here as well?" Mihana asked.   
Jessica was silent.   
She knew the odds were against her and complaining wouldn't get her anywhere.  
"I'm going to go register us in," Ameko said after a moment. She was eager  
to leave the group, just for a little while.  
Jessica sighed heavily and leaned against a tree, Tien-Lei, Mihana, and Joanna  
didn't know what else to do...so they stood near her. No one talked.  
"Ara..." Tien-Lei murmured under her breath, "Who is that?"   
Jessica quickly looked up, she saw a raven haired man walking in their   
direction.  
"Kage Masaya is much cuter than that." Joanna said, she had recently found  
out the name of the handsome blonde haired man who she watched daily and since then  
she couldn't stop saying his name.  
"Masaya is cuter in a different way..." Tien-Lei replied, "OH! He's coming  
this way!" she squealed.   
But the man was not coming that way. He was actually in deep thought, he   
didn't even know he was about to pass by a group of young girls. He murmured   
something under his breath, then bent down to tie his shoe. The four girls stood   
dead still, he glanced at them and raised his eyebrows at their awkward poses,  
then continued on his way. He didn't even notice when the box that he was carrying   
in his pocket fell onto the pavement.  
Wordlessly, Jessica bent down to pick it up. It was a small velvet box,  
the kind that you carry necklaces in...or maybe rings...  
"Oh! Thank god you picked that up!" the man said, he had stopped and turned  
around, Jessica didn't see him since she was busy about to open the box. She  
shrugged and handed the box back to him,  
"Can I please have your name?" he asked with a gentle smile. His deep  
blue eyes seemed to be piercing her,  
"My name is Jessica Taylor." she replied,  
"I'm Zan Tien-Lei!" Tien-Lei exclaimed, jumping in front of Jessica.  
"I am Joanna McMahon, nice to meet you." Joanna said, putting out her  
hand to shake.  
"My name is Hayashino Mihana..." Mihana added quietly, she was nowhere near  
as daring as the other two. The man seemed overwhelmed by the sudden attention he  
recieved, but he seemed pleased.  
"Well, I am Chiba Mamoru. Nice to meet all of you. Thank you, Taylor-san for  
picking up this box for me." he smiled, "I would have lost three months' salary  
if someone else had found it. It would have been horrible if I lost it since   
I'm going to return it."  
"That's nice." Jessica said icily, she didn't care at all.  
Mamoru's face turned cold as he stared at Jessica harder.  
"Well, thank you anyways. Goodbye and good luck!" he said to the other   
three girls before walking off.  
"Oh...that was the most embarassing thing in my life! You had him, but  
no...you had to be mean..." Tien-Lei wailed,  
"Worse off, you were about to open that box." Mihana commented, wondering  
if that was standard practice in America. "Which contained a wedding ring..."  
"Yes, because so many other small items in velvet boxes cost three months  
salary." Joanna said sarcastically, Mihana looked down--were all Western girls so  
rude and brash? She didn't want to start an argument, so she internalized Joanna's  
snide comment.  
"I wonder why he was returning a wedding ring..." Tien-Lei sighed, in her  
mind she was dreaming up a romantic reason...perhaps he had found another love  
because he was forced into a marriage by his parents...or maybe...  
"Did I miss something?" Ameko asked, bounding towards the group. She had  
in her hand a slip of paper,  
"Who's the other girl on our team?" Jessica asked, much more relieved that  
she could stop talking about that guy. She didn't know why, but she always felt  
guilty when men talked to her, even if they were just being friendly.  
"Let's see her name is...ah..nou..." Ameko began, she stared at the name.  
That was...odd...she couldn't figure out what the kanji she was reading said,  
"Tenshi...Nami...Umm..." she stumbled, she blushed horribly. She knew  
she wasn't too great at her vocabulary, but what she saw on the paper didn't   
make sense to her. What she read wasn't a name...  
"Well, what is it?" Jessica demanded,  
"Tenshi...something..." Ameko mumbled, Mihana took the paper from her.  
In a matter of seconds she looked as confused as Ameko had.  
"Well, let's just meet her--we can ask her what her name is then."  
Joanna suggested. They agreed and walked over to Court 4, where their first  
match against GLAY Girls was going to take place. Already waiting for them  
at the court, was a short girl with medium length white hair and glasses.  
"Hello, my name is Jessica Taylor. I'm the captain of the Stars, the  
team you were assigned to." Jessica said, the girl seemed relieved.  
"Ah, my name is Haato Tenshi. Nice to meet you all." she smiled, she  
had a small voice.  
Haato? That says Haato? Ameko thought.  
At the same time, Jessica was thinking, how are we ever going to  
win with this girl? She doesn't even look like she could hit a ball!  
The group introduced themselves and began to talk a bit, but before  
anything of value could be said, it was announced that the tournament would  
begin.  
From the very start, the GLAY Girls made sure every return  
was sent to the weakest, most unathletic looking person on the team. This person,   
of course, was none other than Tenshi. She missed every ball which came to her,   
luckily, the other team wasn't very good either. Near the end of the match,   
the score was tied.  
"You better not mess this up." Jessica said in a low voice, narrowing  
her eyes. Mihana sighed, this is unbelievable, she thought, first she was about  
to open a stranger's gift, now she's threatening someone she just met!  
Sure enough, the ball went flying towards Tenshi...but...for some strange  
reason instead of landing right in front of her, the ball stopped in midair and  
slowly began to hover upwards into Tenshi's waiting hands. The ball flew up  
into the air with such speed and velocity that it defied the basic laws of physics  
considering the light tap Tenshi had given it. The ball fell to the ground with a   
thud, everyone was stunned. However, no one even thought to ask questions. The magical   
hovering ball HAD to be due to the wind.  
Match after match went similar to the first one. After four matches, the  
only other team which was undefeated was...The V-Team.  
The two teams met with each other on Court 3.  
The moment Rei saw who they were playing she let out a groan,  
"If we have trouble today, you know who you can blame." she muttered,  
"Who?" Usagi asked, she was retying her shoe.  
"Jessica 'Sailorleo' Taylor." Rei said dryly,  
"Oh Rei, you don't know she's Sailorleo." Ami said, she was doodling again.   
The playbook had turned into a forum for her 'Ami + Kageboshi Ninja' doodles.  
"Well, you know...we can find out if it is them." Michiru murmured, she turned  
her back and held apart her hands. The Deep Aqua Mirror appeared with a gentle  
flash of light, she turned towards the sun to look into it. Usagi, from behind Michiru  
began to mimick Michiru's actions, but Mako-chan jabbed her in the ribs.  
Michiru glanced over her shoulder to see what the commotion was, Mako-chan and  
Usagi stared innocently at her. She smiled slightly, then returned her attention to  
her Talisman,  
"Deep Aqua Mirror, tell us...who are the 'Stars'?"  
  
*****  
  
"Methania..." Leadan whispered, it was late night in the Black Star Galaxy.  
He had returned home without incident--neither of the Princesses were aware he had   
left. Sulfiria was touring the Kingdom with advisors and Princess Lithia and Arseniru   
were...busy.  
From the shadows of his den appeared the beautiful Methania, he smiled  
at her. Her hair was styled as it was always styled, blue hair with green streaks  
hanging loose. Her green eyes were a perfect match to her hair,  
"My precious Methania," Leadan smiled, he sat down in his chair and   
picked up some papers which had been laid on his desk. Methania stepped forward and   
poured him a glass of wine, she set the goblet on his desk.  
"I was unable to fulfill the mission Princess Lithia gave me."  
Methania said without emotion, Leadan stopped reading and looked up at her  
thoughtfully,  
"That is a good thing. You are not to be Lithia's murderer...Especially  
when what she asked of you was actually my brother's orders. He uses   
seduction to get what he desires. It's so childish." Leadan replied, shaking  
his head gently. He looked up towards the roaring fire, above the mantle was  
a portrait of his beautiful Scorpia which he had comissioned hundreds of years  
ago. It was amazing to him that she had been with them for almost three thousand  
years...it didn't seem that long.   
"What am I to do, Master? My mission is now nonexistant." Methania said.  
"Methania...I have a new mission for you...you are to protect Scorpia  
with your life. Make sure no harm comes to her...I couldn't bear it if she  
was hurt." Leadan said seriously as he stared at Methania.   
His creation.  
His Experiment.  
Yes, Leadan the Dreamer thought he could create a living being, so he  
tried and he succeeded. It was his only experiment which had turned out as planned,   
"Yes, Methania, please. I know how Arseniru feels towards her...he hates her.  
I fear it will be he who takes her away from me, like the Oracle said. Make sure   
this doesn't happen, I'm depending on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************  
BONUS SECTION   
******************  
  
I haven't mentioned this yet, so I figured I would do it now. :) As you may  
or may not know, what you are reading is the Rewritten Version of SMZ.  
To those of you who didn't know before, certain names have been changed. If  
you are really interested, then read the Sailormoon Zodiac Explained file. :)  
Anyhoo...  
  
Sailorleo -- Jessica Taylor (no changes)  
Sailoraquarius -- Janie Lee -- Nakayama Ameko [Rain Amidst the Mountains]  
Why did I change her name? Having entirely Western people was ridiculous.  
I changed her name to reflect what her powers do. Her last name is a very  
common Japanese last name.  
Sailorsagittarius -- Veronica O'Riley -- Zan Tien-Lei [War Heaven Lightning]  
The name seems nonsensical because it's actually Chinese. I wanted the  
Zodiac Senshi to be more international. I had Chinese friends help me  
come up with a pretty name which related to her Zodiac form. I put in  
Zan because it sounded cool together. ^_^;  
Sailortaurus -- Alana Johnson -- Hayashino Mihana [Beautiful Flower of the Woods]  
Taurus is very nature based, so I made up a name that fits with her. Plus,  
I think Mihana and Alana sound similar (sorta ^^;)  
Sailorcapricorn -- Joanna McMahon (no changes)  
  
  
Oh yes, I bet you noticed the first team the 'Stars' played was called the   
GLAY Girls. I bet you are wondering, what the heck is that supposed to be?  
Well, GLAY is a Japanese band made up of really hot guys who Japanese girls  
really dig. Kind of like how Backstreet Boys were a rage amongst teenyboppers...  
except GLAY is popular with all high school aged girls, pretty much. They're  
fanatical. Fanatical enough to name their volleyball team that. ^^;  
  



	7. Sousaku no Tamashii: Soul Searching

Sailormoon Zodiac: #7 - Sousaku no Tamashii/Soul Searching  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
  
"Deep Aqua Mirror, tell us...who are the 'Stars'?" Michiru said as  
she stared into her Talisman. The glass began to shift with color as an  
image began to appear,   
"Now, now, girls. There is no time to be looking in mirrors, you  
look fine dear." said a female judge who grabbed the mirror out of Michiru's  
hands, "I'll just take this. The game needs to begin." the judge added,  
she smiled almost coldly. The sun caught in her hair and made it bright red   
like fire. She took the mirror and set it down in a box near her feet,  
"You can pick it up later." the woman said reassuringly,  
"Ma'am, I don't see why you needed to confiscate the mirror.  
We could have put it away ourselves if the game needed to start." Ami  
said standing up,   
"My, look how defensive you are. You'd think this hand mirror is  
the Holy Grail." the woman laughed innocently. Haruka stared at her  
coldly, she gripped Michiru's shoulders and pulled her back.  
"It's just a sentimental item to my friend here. But don't worry,  
we won't forget it." Haruka answered, her lips tight. The group got  
into their positions on the court, Michiru could swear that she heard  
the woman murmur, "Good, I hope you don't." But when she swirled her head  
to see, the woman's mouth wasn't moving--she was just staring at Michiru,  
an innocent smile dancing upon her face.  
"Oh no, we're playing the psychic." Jessica said in disgust,   
"Playing with fortune-tellers is dangerous, minna-san [everyone], they're  
prone to cheat." she added coldly. Rei's eyes darkened as she stared at  
Jessica, Sailorleo--she thought as her eyes followed Jessica's mocking  
movements, her hateful actions--just wait...you'll get yours in the end.  
"Should we kill her now, or later?" Minako whispered with a smile  
as she moved to begin serving the ball.   
"It's probably how they won anyway.." Jessica declared loudly, seeing  
that the other team was ignoring her.  
"But cheaters never win in the end. Ugh, I just can't stand them!"   
Jessica cried dramatically. Joanna snickered at her mock-hysterics. Tenshi   
looked at her shoes, the expression on her face was shame.   
"Stop talking and just get to playing." Haruka snapped. With that  
Minako served the ball perfectly over the net, it went flying towards Tenshi--  
but then made a sharp right turn. Ameko bumped the ball to Mihana who  
spiked it over the net--it went flying towards Usagi.  
"AAAAAH!" Usagi screamed and ducked--it was the first time the ball  
had gone to her so fast.  
"Usagi!" Rei shouted, half in anger and half in disgust. She lunged for  
the ball and sent it over, right before it hit the ground.  
It barely made it over the net. The 'Stars' however, weren't expecting  
it to make it that far. Ameko stared at the ball as it landed before her feet.  
"That's the ball...you're supposed to HIT it.." Haruka said making   
motions for them. Michiru and Mako laughed. Minako smiled over at Haruka and  
shook her head, then served the ball again. Unlike every serve prior to this  
one, the ball flew right into the net. Minako's face held a combination of  
shock and denial.  
"That's never happened to me before..." she murmured.  
"There's a first time for everything!" Jessica called tauntingly, handing  
the ball to Ameko to serve. The ball went into the air shakily and was returned  
by Haruka to Tenshi. Just as before, the ball seemed to defy gravity and rose  
up into the air. Mihana finally noticed something strange was happening, she  
tapped the ball lightly. It flew upwards as if it had just been shot from a  
canon. Rei watch the ball as it flew towards her--and then a flash of red  
intercepted the ball and it disintegrated in midair,  
"What the he--"  
"Enough with the games, it was entertaining for awhile, but now I have  
what I need." a sharp voice said, piercing through the stunned silence.  
"That voice..." Rei whispered, she looked around the crowd. Her  
eyes rested on the woman who took Michiru's mirror, "Scorpia..."  
  
****  
  
"Lithia..." Sulfiria sighed as she watched her sister from the veranda,  
Lithia was talking a walk with Arseniru in the gardens amongst the dark  
roses and orchids.  
"She is allowing her affection for my brother to hinder her judgment."  
Leadan answered. Lithia was quiet. She couldn't let Leadan know that she too  
was being distracted by her for another--him.  
"Yes, it's ridiculous how they act about one another. It's contrary to  
our code of obedience." Sulfiria commented as she watched her sister and   
Arseniru laugh and play. She longed to be doing that with Leadan, she dreamed  
that it could be herself and Leadan walking amongst those roses and orchids.  
That it was Leadan who was kissing her underneath that tree--  
"Princess?"  
"Hmm?" Sulfiria murmured, snapping back to reality. Her face flushed  
slightly, did Leadan know what I was thinking of? she wondered.  
"Princess, even if Lithia is...busy, we still have you. Which is  
truly a blessing. You are much more capable and mature than Lithia is, if I  
may speek freely." Leadan said as he turned away from the window. He squeezed  
Sulfiria's shoulder comfortingly and began to walk out of the room, he stopped  
right before he left.  
"Princess, the entire Black Star Galaxy has the utmost trust in you."  
he added with another smile, then exited the room. Sulfiria sighed heavily,  
"That's what I was afraid of..."  
  
****  
  
The woman began to laugh and her guise melted off, standing where  
the judge was standing before, was now the Second Captain of the Black Star Army.  
Scorpia pulled the pin out of her hair, her black and red tresses falling  
upon her shoulders. She was truly a beautiful woman, however a cruel smile  
spread across her face, marring her looks momentarily.  
"How do I look?" she asked mockingly, looking into the Deep Aqua Mirror  
as she patted her hair. Without any sort of warning, she released one of her  
attacks to the crowd. It hit no one, but it was enough to send the crowd running  
away in fear. The 'Stars' were not far behind.  
"Scorpia!" Rei cried out, she had been right.   
"It's such a shame you can't do a damn thing about it." Scorpia said with  
a yawn.   
"Like hell there isn't!" shouted a voice from behind Scorpia. Scorpia  
sighed with annoyance and turned around,  
"Oh, dear, it's the Sailor Senshi."  
"Not quite. We are the Rulers of the Celestial bodies, the Zodiac Senshi!"  
Sailorleo cried out, "And we will not allow the villainy of the Black Star Galaxy  
to have one of the Seven Stars."  
"Oh yes, the Zodiac Senshi. You are the ones who have the Garnet Orb."   
Scorpia said she put her hand under her chin as if she where musing, and   
turned her back on the others who ran off to transform.  
"Yes, more Senshi. I know what you did to the Sailor Senshi, and I   
warn you we ARE stronger than they." Sailortaurus answered.  
"You're just children." Scorpio said with a roll of her eyes and   
leapt high into the air.  
"Red Hallucination.." she whispered and extended her knife-like   
nails. She directed the red cloud of mist towards the Zodiac Senshi and as   
she held her hand outstretched to kill Sailorleo.  
"Rain Flood!" Sailoraquarius said hastily causing the healing blue  
rain to make the red mist disappear. Scorpio stopped in midair and jumped   
off to the side. She had a small, very strange smile on her face.  
"You countered Red Hallucination? That's...odd. You're my equals."  
she murmured, "That's never happened before." she added. Gone from her  
face was the sterness from before, her face conveyed genuine interest.  
Suddenly her smile faded and twisted into a grimace of pain. She instinctively  
re-extended her claws and spun around to face her attacker.  
It was Sailorsaturn. Behind her, a few yards back were the other three  
Outer Senshi.  
Saturn had another glaive with her, it was just a normal glaive--but it  
was frightening nonetheless. She had thrust the glaive into Scorpia's back. It was  
truly grotesque.  
Scorpia lunged forward and swiped at Saturn's face leaving small,  
yet bleeding cuts, yet Saturn remained calm.  
"Where did...you get another?" Scorpia choked as she fell to the  
ground.  
"What would you say if I said the Devil?" Saturn asked icily. There was   
something very strange about Sailorsaturn's demeanor. It was deathly cold.   
Saturn raised the glaive above her head and twirled it around in the air,   
before holding in front of her body.  
"Say goodnight." she whispered to Scorpio, as she began to channel her  
own energy into the glaive,  
"No! Stop!!" someone shouted, a shrill voice cutting through the  
silence. In surprise Sailorsaturn stopped and turned around. The Sailor Senshi  
stood near the volleyball net, they all were staring at her with looks of horror  
on their faces.  
"No, Saturn don't...you can't kill her. It makes you no better than she  
was. Two wrongs don't make a right." Sailormercury reprimanded.  
"What are you talking about? We've killed and destroyed hundreds of  
people!" Sailoruranus said, stepping forward. "I would do this myself, but   
Saturn's got more right than I do."  
"But...Scorpia is human, we can heal her. We don't have to kill her...  
it's not right...we can't justify murder!" Sailormercury exclaimed, finally  
standing up for what she truly believed.  
"Yes, Mercury is right. I've always tried to heal people rather than  
destroying them. All humans are good at heart..." Sailormoon said defending her   
friend.   
Scorpia smiled coldly,  
"You are fools..." she whispered, despite the volume of her voice, she  
sounded intimidating. With surprising agility, she jumped into the air, grabbing  
the glaive on the way up. She landed gently on her feet and tripped Saturn  
with it, she caught Saturn in her arms before Saturn hit the ground.  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance, you annoying little  
rat." Scorpia spat as she held the glaive inches away from Sailorsaturn's  
neck.  
"Deep Submerge!" Sailorneptune yelled and threw the glowing ball of   
blue energy towards Scorpia. Scorpia positioned Saturn in front of her,  
for the purpose of a human shield.  
"If you don't use your powers to protect us, you are going to be  
hit by one of your own." Scorpia whispered into Saturn's ear. She delighted  
in tormenting this delicate creature that she held in her arms, it was great  
fun. Scorpia smirked when she saw that Saturn wasn't going to move, she licked  
at Saturn's neck and took a step backwards just as the attack was about to hit.  
The glowing blue orb of energy struck Saturn squarely in the chest, it barely  
missed Scorpia.   
Saturn cried out and fell to her knees, her hair hung in her face. The  
look in her eyes was that of torment, she began to laugh.  
"Hotaru..." Neptune whispered, she covered her mouth with her hands as  
her blue eyes stared at Saturn with terror.  
"Why don't you just kill me?" Sailorsaturn giggled as she turned her  
head towards Scorpia. Scorpia stared at her and raised her clawed hand in the  
air, one good slash and I can take her pretty head off, Scorpia thought.  
"SATURN!!!!!" Sailormars screamed, "What are you doing! She'll do it!"  
Before Scorpia could even attempt to destroy Saturn, Sailorsaturn's   
body began to slide on the floor and then float into the air. Neptune cried out   
and began to run towards her. Saturn floated over the volleyball net and landed   
on the ground near Haato Tenshi. Tenshi said nothing, her eyes staring at Hotaru   
from behind her glasses.  
"Tenshi-san..." Sailortaurus murmured as she stared at Tenshi, was this  
girl a Zodiac Senshi? It couldn't be--if she were, then she would have transformed  
with them. No, she just had amazing powers. Taurus' mind wandered from the scene  
for a moment, Ah yes, that's why we were so good at volleyball--this girl would  
control the way the ball would fall. I wonder how Jessica will feel knowing that  
we cheated? A smile almost grew on Taurus' face, but the situation was much too  
grave to be making jokes. She returned her attention to the battle at hand.  
Scorpia, on the other hand, had been paying her undivided attention to the  
scene,   
"KISAMA! Stay out of my business!" she shouted and jumped into the air towards  
the volleyball net. She flicked her wrist and the volleyball net was in shreds.  
She landed for less than a second then was back in the air, this time flying towards  
Tenshi."SHINDE!"  
"World....Shaking!"  
"DEEP Submerge!  
"Dead...Scream.."  
The triple attack.  
Scorpia fell from the sky and onto the ground with a thud, she groaned and   
reached for her head.  
Sailorsaturn stood up slowly and walked carefully towards Scorpia. She  
picked up the Glaive,   
"I am the NEW face of Death." she said icily as she drew closer to  
the wounded Scorpia, her face serious and calm. "Out with the Old and in with  
the New."  
"Please, Saturn, don't!!" Mercury screamed again, and once again,  
Scorpia jumped up and grabbed the Glaive. She tripped Saturn just as she  
had before. She held the Glaive to Saturn's neck and stared down at her.  
Saturn began to laugh hysterically. The madness that had been  
filling her mind for the past week now beginning to truly get to her. All  
around her she saw her Father, Mistress 9, her Dead Mother...all tormenting  
her, all wanting her to die.  
Scorpia was very taken aback.  
"You can't kill me can you?" Saturn whispered with a smile plastered  
on her face. She looked thoughtful for a moment, but her violet eyes showed  
her true madness. "Ah, I know! You can't do it. Yes, that's it. As much as   
you want to kill me, you cannot." she concluded.  
"You are insane, child. I have your antagonizing weapon in my hands and   
that is why no one has come to your aid yet. They know that you are literally  
inches away from a gruesome death." Scorpia said matter-of-factly, "But why  
is it that you don't fear me?"  
"I do not fear death because I am Death." she said with a very cold  
smile.  
Sailorneptune gripped Sailoruranus' arm as chills traveled down her  
spine, this look on her face...I've seen it before, Neptune thought.  
"If I die, then I will be reborn, because I am Creation as well.  
Yet, even so, you won't kill me because you can't. YOU CAN'T!" Saturn said  
laughing insanely.  
My God, Neptune thought, it's like she's the Silent Messiah again.  
"You are weakness, Scorpia. I am strength." Saturn whispered with a  
mad smile.  
Scorpia looked horrified, truly shocked. Her arm quivered as she  
tightened her grip around the glaive. The air was tense, everyone was  
waiting for her to make a move.  
"You already destroyed me. You have ruined me. Why don't you kill me.  
There is nothing left of me except an empty shell, so just do me a favor!" she   
screamed and grabbed the Glaive. Scorpia was still holding onto it dearly, all it  
needed was Saturn's slight tug for her to lose her balance and drive the blade  
directly into Saturn, Scorpia's weight pushing it right through.   
"Oh my god..." Sailoruranus said and turned away,  
"HOTARU!!" Sailor Pluto screamed, she dropped the Time Staff and ran to her  
body, shoving a stunned Scorpia aside.   
"This is all my fault.." Sailormercury mumbled as her lip quivered.  
Scorpia dashed to pick up the Deep Aqua Mirror, she held it tightly and  
glanced into it. She saw her own frightened red eyes set on her pale skin, she was  
trembling. The mirror's image seemed to fade away and the face of Sailorsaturn  
appeared, staring at her with such intense calmness.  
"I didn't kill you! You killed yourself!" Scorpia screamed at the image,  
but she was screaming at her own reflection once again. Her hands began to tremble   
and the mirror slipped out of her hand and shattered on the ground. Scorpia stared  
at the shards, each piece had that dreadful girl's face in. Scorpia backed away slowly,  
her hands shaking. She called upon the spell to transport her away,  
"I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her." Scorpia mumbled  
as a swirl of red mist surrounded her,  
"Did you hear me, Sailor Senshi?!" she screamed suddenly as she wrapped her  
arms around herself. She was fading away, but her voice was still sharp, piercing the  
stunned Sailor Senshi,  
"She...it was she who killed herself. Her own will. Do you hear me? It  
wasn't me this time...this time...She wanted to die...Wanted..."  
  
  



	8. OHimesama: The Princess

Sailormoon Zodiac: #8 - O-Hime-sama/The Princess  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
Note: Haruka-tachi refers to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The   
Sailor Senshi are prone to calling the group Haruka-tachi or  
Uranus-tachi which sort of translates as: Haruka and the rest  
  
Note 2: 'Gomen nasai' means "I'm sorry" or "please forgive me"  
  
Commentary: I've gotten several emails from people who complain that the  
Zodiac characters are not like them. They feel that since they are a Capricorn,  
then it must be like them. News flash kiddos, not all Capricorns act the same  
way. Zodiac 'personalities' are so open-ended that almost anyone can fit into  
it. I'm an absolute stereotypical Libra (except for a few things) and I  
found that I can fit into every Zodiac sign, some more than others.   
When Takeuchi Naoko wrote Sailormoon, she made each Senshi a stereotype of  
their respective Zodiac signs. It shows. However, I feel that Sailorpluto  
isn't purely a Scorpio, Hotaru is too extreme a Capricorn, Minako is not anything  
like a Libra, except for the funloving part. The point is not to make a character  
exactly as the sign describes, but to highlight the parts which are most noteworthy  
of a certain sign. IE, Leo's are notoriously arrogant. Anyone who has emailed me  
talking about how they are nothing like Sailorleo and the character should be  
changed to mirror them pretty much fits the bill (and it has happened twice.)  
So, please stop emailing me about how I did characters wrong. I researched this  
subject very thoroughly before I went on with writing the character's personalities.  
I don't consider them to be wrong, just different. Why should you be offended that  
the Zodiac Senshi of your sign is not like you?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's too sunny outside for the day of a funeral." Mako-chan  
commented to her friends. She sighed heavily and glanced around, no one  
was in the mood to talk. They had just returned from a beautiful, though  
rather tension filled, memorial service for their fallen comrade Tomoe Hotaru.  
"She'll be back, ne? She's the Senshi of Rebirth, ne?" Usagi suggested,  
she was trying to lighten the somber mood. The death shocked her greatly--and   
it also made her realize that with everything that had happened in Hotaru's  
life, her's was nowhere near as bad. Her bitterness towards the Outer Senshi was  
erased once again. Usagi realized her hatred towards the Outer Senshi was rooted  
in hurt pride and slight jealousy. Usagi felt guilty and horrible that the last  
feelings she had felt towards Hotaru were contempt.   
If I had been Hotaru and gone through the life she had gone through, the madness   
would have gotten me before Scorpia even hit, Usagi thought.  
"I hope Haruka-tachi feels the same way. I doubt it though. They  
were much closer to Hotaru-chan than we were...and what about poor Tomoe-san?  
Setsuna took Hotaru away from him...and he never got to see her before she  
died." Mako-chan sighed.  
"I know he hates me." Ami whispered, "They all detest me. Did you see  
the looks they were giving me during the service?" she asked. "They blame it  
on me, it is all my fault..."  
"No one blames it on you, Ami-chan." Minako said slowly, she was struggling  
internally on deciding who to blame, I can't blame Ami, Minako thought, but I  
can't help but feel that she shouldn't have interfered.  
"If I had just let Saturn kill Scorpia--" Ami protested,  
"No. That was not an option. Don't try and justify murder, Ami, you  
did the right thing. It wasn't you that killed Hotaru, it was Scorpia that  
killed Hotaru..." Rei said firmly.  
"Still...it wasn't my business to get into. I distracted Saturn from her  
duty..." Ami sighed. No one argued with her. What she had said was fact, whether  
or not her actions had any effect on whether or not Saturn would have killed  
herself was irrelevant.  
"But wasn't her death...almost beautiful?" Mako-chan asked, she was eager  
to change the subject. "The way she sort of....faded away?"  
"Yea, that was. It was...gentle. Do you think that'll happen to us also?"  
Minako asked. Rei looked up at Minako and gave her a face,  
"Let's hope we never have to find out."  
  
****  
  
Tenshi stared at Jessica, hoping inside her mind that Jessica wouldn't  
catch her looking. This beautiful girl is the ruthless Sailorleo, Tenshi thought.  
She had discovered their identities that horrid day when one of the famous  
Sailor Senshi had killed herself. Ever since that day, she found herself always  
with these group of girls, as if she felt like she were apart of them. Yet...  
she knew she wasn't.  
Jessica was 'fun' to look at, Tenshi thought. Jessica was truly one of  
the most beautiful people Tenshi had ever seen, she had rather a classic beauty  
about her--one that all ages, all races, could find attractive. However, by some  
odd twist of fate, she had one of the ugliest personalities Tenshi felt she had  
ever come across. Tenshi found Jessica's personality so horrible that she almost  
hated being around her.   
Then there was Zan Tien-Lei, whom Tenshi liked very much.  
Tien-Lei was athletic, popular, extroverted--everything Tenshi was not, but Tien-Lei  
never held any of those things above Tenshi. She liked that, she was tired of  
being treated poorly by people who believed that popularity determined the worth of  
a person.  
Tenshi shifted her gaze over to Nakayama Ameko, who was humming to herself  
as she read a manga. Tenshi smiled, she thought Ameko was absolutely adorable--and  
also the most eccentric person she had ever met. Tenshi noticed almost the first time  
she met Ameko that her eyes held the look of loneliness and sadness. It was usually   
well-hidden behind a veil of happiness. Tenshi had a feeling that Ameko was happy  
to be part of a group, any group, as long as she wasn't alone.  
"Okay, Estrella, what is your idea?" Jessica asked, the commanding tone  
of voice broke Tenshi's daze as she quickly focused her attention on the current  
events.  
Estrella, that strange talking cat of Jessica's, hopped down off her desk.  
It dropped a scroll it had been holding in her mouth onto the floor. Joanna, who  
was on the floor, unrolled the scroll and set it down.  
"This is the perfect time to get our hands on the other Talisman, the  
Sailor Senshi are mourning and won't expect a thing." Estrella said.  
"We can't do that! Can't we have a little respect for the dead?" Ameko  
asked, her face was contorted into a look of horror.  
"I agree with Ameko-san, we definitely cannot do such a terrible thing."  
Mihana said, nodding her head slowly. Tenshi glanced at Mihana, another interesting  
person. She was rather quiet, only saying things when she felt it to be necessary.  
She was one of those people who was easy going and didn't mind compromising...as  
long as it wasn't one of her deep-rooted beliefs.  
"Well, I disagree. Estrella's plan is brilliant. She's a true military  
genius. We can't defeat the Black Star Galaxy if we don't have the Golden Key."  
Jessica said firmly. Tien-Lei sighed heavily, she and the rest of the girls knew  
very well that there was no point in arguing with Jessica--there was no way  
they could win. Cruel as she may be, they all recognized her as the leader, and  
a great one at that. Though a leader is only good for as long as it has followers.  
"Alright..." Tien-Lei said with another sigh, "What do you want us to  
do?"  
  
****  
  
Ami backed up slowly, but she was already against a wall.  
"No, please don't come any closer..." she whispered as she held her hands  
out. She couldn't transform. She had no weapons. She was trapped. "Hotaru..."  
Hotaru smiled cruelly, her eyes cold. She was reborn, perfect.  
"Ami-chaaan..." Hotaru sang, her mocking her name, "You killed me. It's  
your fault I'm dead."  
"I'm so sorry Hotaru, I should have let you kill her..." Ami said, she began  
to cry as fear filled her body. Hotaru cocked her head and smiled brighter,  
"It's too late to be sorry, ne?"   
Hotaru raised her right hand and the Silence Glaive appeared, she held the   
cold blade against Ami's neck,  
"It is time for your redemption." Hotaru whispered, she raised the Glaive--  
Then Ami woke up, her body drenched with sweat, her face streaked with tears.  
"Just...a dream..." she said, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.  
She brought her hand up to her heart, it was racing. She turned her head and looked  
on her nightstand, she kept pictures of all her friends on it. She carefully reached  
out and touched the picture of Hotaru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru. Her finger  
lingered over Hotaru's smiling face momentarily before she turned her head forward  
again. She pulled her covers to her chin, her eyes on the ceiling. She sighed.  
"Gomen nasai, Hotaru-chan."  
  
****  
  
Arseniru smirked as he stared into the watching glass. He saw a replay of  
Scorpia's mistakes and also her triumphs. He was greatly amused.  
"The wench destroyed one of the Talisman, she's made obtaining the Seven  
Stars much more difficult." he commented to himself. He did not realize that he  
was not alone. Leadan had walked into the room while Arseniru was watching to   
recording of events, he was standing several feet behind him.  
"She has done a great deal more than you ever have or ever will." he replied.  
Arseniru's eyes darkened,  
"Why do you always defend that girl? You allow your passion for her to  
cloud your judgment--and to also contradict your own flesh and blood." he spat.  
"My *love* for Scorpia has hardly clouded my judgement. Unlike yourself,  
you who has allowed your insatiable lust for power and women to control your life."   
Leadan replied calmly. He turned around, his cape flying in Arseniru's face and   
walked out of the hall. Arseniru stared at him as he left, then returned his   
attention to the watching glass. The profile of Scorpia was now on the screen.  
Arseniru gazed at her image, then without warning punched the screen. His head  
fell forward and touched the glass,  
"You've shattered my relationship with my brother...ever since you came to  
the Black Star Galaxy..." Arseniru whispered, he pulled back and watched the screen.  
It changed to showing footage of Scorpia during her training. Arseniru smirked  
and crossed his arms as he watched her dodge and decapitate opponents with grace  
and ease,  
"Poor Scorpia. You've ruined my life, so I shall ruin yours. I'll make  
sure my dear brother will never love you again..."  
  
****  
  
"Are you sure this will bring the Sailor Senshi here?" Sailorcapricorn  
asked as she tapped her foot on the ground. She shivered slightly and yawned.  
It was late, or actually, it was very early. In the far horizon she could see  
the sky preparing for the coming of the sun by replacing its black tapestry with   
deep purples, violets, and pinks.  
"Without a doubt." Sailorleo said as she created a ball of fire in her  
hands and threw it up into the air. The orb shined brightly, blinding Sailortaurus  
momentarily. She quickly looked away, then she saw something...someone out of the  
corner of her eye. Fear gripped her body. But she's dead, she thought to herself.  
She turned around slowly, hoping that she would not see the girl with the glaive  
standing behind her. Sailortaurus sighed with relief when she saw that there  
was no one. Only my imagination, she thought. She smiled slightly and looked at  
Sailoraquarius, ready to tell her what she had just seen...but Aquarius looked  
pale, as if she had seen a ghost.  
"Ameko...what's wrong?" Taurus whispered.  
"I saw her...Sailorsaturn..." Aquarius said, her lower lip trembling.  
"I thought I did too, but...she's dead, she can't be here." Taurus  
replied, but she didn't feel very sure of herself. Aquarius began to shake  
as she took a step backwards, her brilliant blue eyes wide with fear.  
"I felt her...I can still feel here, she's watching us."  
  
****  
  
"Hotaru!" Setsuna cried as she woke up with a start. She was alive,  
she knew it, she could feel her presence. Setsuna looked around her room  
wildly, but there was no one there. Disappointment filled her body as she  
slowly got out of bed. She didn't feel the least bit tired, even if her  
clock read that it was at the very earliest of hours. She pulled away  
her velvet curtains and gazed outside. It was much brighter than it should  
be. Her eyes focused on a giant glowing ball maybe half a mile away from  
her, in Aoyama Park. Anger filled her body,  
"Zodiac Senshi." she said as she narrowed her eyes, she was determined  
to make them pay. Even if Scorpia was not a Zodiac Senshi, Setsuna couldn't  
help but feel that they were at fault in her death. She walked over to Haruka's  
bedroom and rapped on the door, knowing it probably didn't wake her--Haruka was  
a deep sleeper.  
"I'm leaving." she said quietly. Setsuna wordlessly walked out the  
front door and walked rapidly, yet calmly to Aoyama Park. She stopped at the  
entrance and looked about, seeing no was around, she transformed. She closed  
her eyes and held out the Time Staff,  
"Dead...Scream..." she whispered and sent the ball of energy before  
her to the Zodiac Senshi who were deeper in the park. She quickly ran after the  
orb, but found herself in a clearing near a fountain--with no one around. Above  
her she could see the giant ball of fire hovering several hundred feet in the air.  
"Who's here?" she said quietly and looked about. She shivered as she felt  
a cold chill in the air,  
"Hotaru?" she whispered as she turned around quickly, thinking she saw  
a flash of purple.  
"You are right, Sailorpluto, someone is here...but it isn't your precious  
Hotaru." whispered a voice from above. Five blurs jumped down from the trees, Pluto   
was suddenly surrounded by Zodiac Senshi. Pluto seemed undaunted,  
"I will destroy you all." she said coldly. Sailoraquarius shifted her weight  
nervously and glanced over to Sailorleo who remained stoic,  
"We wouldn't have to fight if you would just concede and give us what  
we are looking for." Leo said after a moment.  
"The Sailor Senshi would never bow to an enemy, especially one who is   
inferior." Pluto replied icily, she leapt into the air suddenly, the Staff poised   
to strike Leo.  
"Sun Lion Destroy!" Leo shouted, a silhouette of a lion made of fire leapt   
from her hands and bounded towards Sailorpluto.  
"Shining Aqua Illusion!" cried a voice from behind Sailorpluto, all of a  
sudden a wave of ice struck the Sun Lion, neutralizing the attack.  
"The Sailor Senshi!" Sailorsagittarius exclaimed, I guess the plan did work,  
she thought.  
"Nature Entangle!" Sailortaurus cried, pink vines made of energy grew up  
from the ground and tied themselves around the Sailor Senshi' legs,  
"Sun Lion Destroy!" Sailorleo shouted, the lion of fire erupting from her  
hands once again. The lion began to run towards the trapped Sailor Senshi,  
"LEO!" Aquarius screamed, "What are you doing? You'll kill them!"  
Suddenly.  
A red rose.  
"The beautiful dawn is not the time for War." Tuxedo Kamen replied, he  
was standing atop a lamp-post several yards away from them. He opened his mouth  
to speak again, but the Earth suddenly began to shake violently.  
"Capricorn, what are you doing?!" Leo demanded in anger,  
"It's not me!" Capricorn cried out as she fell over,  
"Hotaru..." Sailormars whispered, she stared at the Zodiac Senshi. The Earth  
was not shaking where the Sailor Senshi stood--they were only a few feet away   
from them. Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from his post and stepped behind Sailormoon  
protectingly. Suddenly, the Earth released a huge surge of violent energy which   
surrounded the Zodiac Senshi. They all began to scream in pain as the energy   
seemed to burn them.  
"Yamete! [Stop!]" Sailormoon cried out, "Yamete, Hotaru...YAMETE!"  
"It's too horrible..." Sailormercury whispered as she turned her head away,  
there was nothing they could do to stop their suffering. But nothing needed to be  
done, the burning energy quickly faded away and a cool wind blew over all of them.  
"I'm sorry..." whispered a voice, a figure began to materialize before them,  
it was Sailorsaturn. Her image was cloaked with purple light, translucent, much like  
how Sailorcharon had appeared before them.  
"Princess, I'm sorry." Saturn said, turning to Moon.  
"Princess..." Moon murmured, "Saturn...you're here..."  
"Yes, don't be so surprised." Sailorsaturn said, a small smile breaking upon  
her face. Her figure turned and looked upon the Zodiac Senshi, half in disgust and  
half in pity.  
"You who have lost your way, seek the Truth." Saturn murmured, she then returned  
her attention to Sailormoon, "There is an evil which you must defeat, but the only way  
for you to do so is to be your true self, Princess."  
"My true self?" Sailormoon repeated, she knew that this had to mean she had  
a form besides her Super form, which she and the other Sailor Senshi were currently in.  
"The zenith of your power can only be attained in your true form, your  
ultimate form." Sailorsaturn explained, "Only you can defeat it. But do not think that  
this evil affects only you. The Zodiac Senshi will also be greatly affected by this evil,  
but they will not see the Truth."  
"See the truth..." Sailortaurus murmured, see the truth about what? she thought,  
now that you have warned me about failing to see the truth...I will seek to find it.  
"How do I attain my true self?" Sailormoon asked seriously,  
"To do so, you must concentrate and focus your energy into the Silver Crystal,  
also everyone must give you their energy." Saturn said slowly, she glanced carefully  
around the group.  
"You can't use the Silver Crystal, Sailormoon, it's dangerous!" Venus exclaimed,  
"We can't allow ourselves to be so vulnerable..." Sailoruranus whispered to  
Sailorneptune.  
"You must have complete faith for this to work." Sailorpluto said speaking up,  
she placed her right hand upon Sailormoon's shoulder,  
"I truly believe in you, my Princess." she whispered and closed her eyes. A  
mauve aura surrounded her and drifted towards the brooch in Sailormoon's chest.  
"For the sake of the Future..." Sailormars whispered, "Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
The ghost of Sailorsaturn smiled gently as she began to fade away, the purple  
energy which was surrounded her drifted towards the Silver Crystal, mixing with the  
mauve, red, blue, yellow, green, gold, and aquamarine energies.  
Sailormoon closed her eyes as the energy surrounded her began to encase her  
in a wonderful brilliance...but it was still incomplete. Tuxedo Kamen took a step  
forward, his eyes gazing lovingly at Sailormoon,  
"Sailormoon...how can I help?" he asked, he looked thoughtful for a moment,  
and realized what the last ingredient was, "And...you have my love." he murmured.  
A beam of white energy radiated from him and drifted into the great swirl of energy  
surrounding Sailormoon. The Holy Grail began to rise up from within Sailormoon, it hovered  
before her. Sailormoon opened her eyes slowly and reached for the chalice, she brought  
it slowly to her lips and drank from it. The Grail disappeared as her body filled with  
light and the Silver Crystal transformed into a beautiful crystal brooch in the shape of  
the moon with a small golden crown encircling it. It was set on a golden backing,   
surrounded by the signs of the Sailor Senshi.   
"Say 'Moon Princess Power'..." whispered the voice of Sailorsaturn from within  
Moon's head.  
"Moon Princess Power, Make Up!" she shouted, she turned slowly in the air, the  
white energy which surrounded her folded around her body and waist transforming into  
the white gown of the Silver Millennium. Transparent wings appeared on her back, folded   
over her chest, then re-extended themselves on her back. The skirt of the long white dress  
was lifted into the air, forming a bell-shape. The skirt shrank and shortened until her  
skirt was short and tiered over a longer, golden skirt. The wings on her back turned into  
beautiful golden ribbons and her collar changed to match. Finally, her tiara disappeared  
from her forehead and was replaced with a golden moon.  
"Serenity.." Tuxedo Kamen whispered and dropped to his knees. The Senshi were   
all equally as shocked. All were silent, all gazing at the beauty of Princess Sailormoon,  
who radiated purity and light--so much so that it was awe-inspiring. But then, suddenly,  
in a moment of darkness and violence, the enchantment broke and there were screams in the  
air.   
"NO!" Sailorjupiter screamed suddenly, her voice filled with such negativity  
and fear. The sensitive bond between the Silver Crystal and Sailormoon shattered  
instantaneously and the Crystal exploded with a display of glitter and dust.   
Sailormoon's eyes went dead as her Princess form melted away from her.   
"Usagi-chan!!" Jupiter cried, her transformation also melted away as she rushed  
to Usagi.  
Sailorleo backed away slowly, in her hands she held Sailorjupiter's henshin wand.  
She had seen the opportunity as the perfect time to seize it.  
"Sun, Rise!" she shouted, the golden bubble appeared, engulfed the Zodiac Senshi,  
and whisked them away.  
"CHIKUSO!" Sailoruranus screamed, rage filling her body. She punched the ground  
violently and repeatedly,  
"Haruka..." Sailorneptune whispered, she placed her hand upon Uranus' shoulder  
in attempts to placate her.  
"Usagi...Usagi-chan, wake up..." Sailormars whispered as tears filled her eyes,  
it was deja vu to her all over again, "Usagi! Wake up, please! We need you!" she said,  
her voice rising. Sailormercury shook her head sadly and tried to pull Mars off of Moon,  
"Please, Rei-chan...it won't help..." she whispered, but Rei didn't heed her.  
"USAGI!" she screamed as she sobbed, she shook Usagi's shoulders roughly and   
lifted her head off the ground. Usagi's head fell back lifelessly. Rei continued to  
plead, but Usagi's body remained still and lifeless.  
  
  



	9. OJoousama: The Queen

Sailormoon Zodiac: #9 - O-Joou-sama/The Queen  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
  
"Usagi..." Rei whispered as she stared down at Usagi's still face.   
She hadn't moved or uttered a breath in almost a day. The doctors were  
perplexed by her comatose state. Although they could not detect a heartbeat,  
nor could they detect any other normal signs of life, her brain was fully  
active--somehow she was alive, despite the fact it seemed impossible.  
"Rei-chan, you don't have to stay here." Mamoru whispered quietly  
into her ear. He stared down at Usagi, his heart heavy with grief. She wasn't  
dead, he knew this, but every time he looked at her--he couldn't help but  
think than she was. "You've been here all night long, you need to get  
some rest."  
Rei nodded slowly, her eyes were heavy. She kissed Usagi gently  
on the forehead and squeezed Mamoru's hand, then she wordlessly left the  
room, shutting the door behind her.  
Mamoru sighed heavily and sat down in the chair beside the bed, he  
gently stroked back her long hair as he stared at Usagi's cold face.  
"Please, don't leave me..." he whispered as he gathered her limp  
body up in his arms, tears started to fill his eyes, tears which he gallantly  
fought back. "Usako, I never wanted it to be like this...I didn't even get  
to say goodbye to you...or to..." he whispered, but his words were choked  
off. He held back his tears and gazed around her room, his eyes settling  
on a picture of Usagi, him, and Chibiusa all holding hands--family.   
He shook his head slowly and continued talking,  
"If you leave me...then..." he began slowly as he stared down at   
Usagi's silent face. Then we won't ever get married...and we'll never have  
Chibiusa-chan, he thought as his heart sunk even lower.  
"Please come back to me Usagi," he whispered as the tears finally  
made their way out of his eyes, "I don't want to lose my family again..."  
  
****  
  
"Scorpia, Scorpia, Scorpia..." Arseniru murmured as he stared into  
the viewing screen in his quarters. It was once again playing the recording  
of her accomplishments as Second Captain of the Black Star Army.  
"You are such a delicious failure..." he said to the screen as he  
intently watched her every feline movement. She had such grace and a strange  
domineering prescence about her--Arseniru hated all of it, but yet he simply  
delighted in it. His passion for Scorpia was undescribable, a fanatical sort  
of bitter hatred touched with an obsessive sort of desire for her. It  
bothered him to no end. The only thing he could think of is Scorpia...and  
how much he'd love to corrupt her--to destroy her.   
"You who is supposed to feel no emotion, no passion--yet you are  
full of both."  
His obsession was getting in the way of his seduction of Lithia.  
This was entirely unacceptable.  
"The sooner you are gone..." Arseniru whispered as he reached out  
and stroked the image of Scorpia on the viewing screen, "The sooner that my  
brother will care about me again...the sooner I can focus on Lithia...the  
sooner I can be happy..."  
  
****  
  
"You have no idea how guilty I feel. You can't possibly know! You  
don't have a heart!" Joanna screamed at Jessica. Ameko winced at these words,  
it was a shouting match that had been going on for about five minutes now.  
"How could you let us kill Sailormoon...the defender of love and justice!  
God! I've killed the hero of millions of people!"  
"I don't see why you are yelling at me." Jessica said coolly, she   
had decided to stop yelling, remaining calm was having the upper-hand.   
"With all due respect, Jessica, it's perfectly clear why Joanna and  
the rest of us are upset." Mihana replied with equal iciness.   
"Yes, we took away someone vital to them--all for THIS." Tien-Lei  
said as she grabbed the green henshin wand.   
"Don't you see how that puts us at a strategic advantage? Not only  
did we take away their leader, we also have one more Star Piece." Jessica  
noted, she was calm now. She had a temper that flared easily, but she could  
manage her anger very well. "It'll be a hell of alot easier getting the rest  
now." she added.  
"You SELFISH, inconsiderate bitch!" Joanna exploded, she had enough of  
Jessica's cruel and dirty tactics to win Star Pieces for a cause she didn't  
even know, let alone didn't believe in.   
"Why should we care about the enemy? What kind of Zodiac Senshi   
are you anyway?" asked coldly. Tenshi glanced nervously at Jessica, she could  
tell she was seething in the inside--but she was remaining calm. Interesting  
tactic, Tenshi thought, by not allowing her rage to take over her, she has  
complete control of the argument.   
"I don't give a damn about being a Zodiac Senshi! I didn't ask for  
this job! I don't even know what the hell our duty is or who we're fighting  
for! Did it ever occur to you that *we* are the bad guys? From everything that  
Ameko and Mihana have told me, the Sailor Senshi have done nothing but good  
deeds in Tokyo--why would they suddenly be the enemy NOW?" Joanna demanded.  
Jessica was silent. Tien-Lei smiled slightly, trying to hide her  
amusement as tactfully as possible. Joanna had made an excellent point,  
and now Jessica had no way to counter it.  
"It doesn't matter who the 'bad guy' is in this situation."  
Jessica replied slowly, calmly, without one drop of anger showing through.  
"We have a mission, despite what it may appear to future historians, protagonists  
or antagonists--it doesn't matter. Our goal is to gather the Seven Stars, to  
bring together the Golden Key, to save the Golden Millennium--we were reborn  
for that purpose."   
Joanna sighed heavily, she felt her anger slowly disappear--it was being  
replaced by the sinking feeling of defeat. Deep in her heart, she knew what Jessica  
was saying was right--or rather, she desperately wanted to believe what she was  
saying was right. The idea of working for such a noble cause--despite the fact that  
they had to step on a few people along the way, it was an exciting thing. What  
are a few deaths when you could save millions? But those millions (if they existed)  
were people in another place, another time, faces she couldn't even begin to imagine.  
While the people she was stepping on to save those faceless millions were faces she  
knew, faces similar to the normal girls she saw in school every day.  
"I guess...you're right." Joanna said, pushing her pride down. She glanced  
to the others, they all looked defeated as well.  
"I'm glad you see it my way." Jessica replied with a satisifed smile on  
her face, she gazed at the green henshin wand which seemed the radiate pure   
power. "While the rest of the Sailor Senshi are weak and leaderless, while they  
are without-a-doubt laying blame on one another, we must strike."  
  
****  
  
"Please gods, help guide Usagi back to us." Rei whispered as she bowed her  
head before the shrine. After a brief prayer, she turned around and faced her friends.  
"Everything will be fine, minna." she said with a bright smile, although  
she didn't feel very bright inside.  
"How much longer are you going to take this from the Zodiac Senshi?" Haruka  
demanded, breaking the falseness of it all. "It's obvious they're a new enemy and  
it's time for us to stop letting them hurt us and run away with our magical items."  
"But how do we do it? We can't really hunt them down...They're the ones   
who've always appeared out of nowhere." Mako-chan noted.  
"What about those people that Luna was all suspicious about?" Haruka asked,  
"Why don't we just attack them when they aren't Zodiac Senshi?"  
"Haruka-san!" Ami gasped, "You can't be serious. No, we can't do that. We  
don't have proof that Ameko-chan is any of the Zodiac Senshi, let alone any of the  
other new girls in Juuban."  
"Well, then YOU suggest a better idea." Haruka said, her patience was  
running thin. Ami blushed and looked thoughtful for a moment,  
"Doesn't it odd that they always seemed to know when we were transformed?  
They've never appeared except for when we were Sailor Senshi--except for the times  
we were following the light that emits when another Zodiac Senshi is found." she  
said after a few moments of contemplation.  
"Do...you think it's really possible that somehow they can detect when  
we henshin?" Minako asked incredulously.  
"That seems rather unlikely..." Michiru said,  
"Well, unlikely or not--it's worth a try." Haruka said with a shrug.  
"Umm...well...I...guess I'll just stay in here." Makoto murmured as she  
backed farther up into the shrine. Rei looked at her sadly, no doubt Mako-chan  
feels horrible, Rei thought. I hope she doesn't blame herself for what happened  
with Usagi...it isn't her fault her henshin wand was stolen.  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Haruka shouted as she raised her henshin  
wand, the rest of the Sailor Senshi followed suite, all hoping that this would work.  
  
****  
  
"Where are they?" Sailoraquarius asked as she peered out of the giant orange  
bubble they were all riding in. Although the bubble was orange, the view of the  
outside wasn't obscured by a strange orange haze, rather it was clear. Aquarius  
couldn't see anything below them except trees surrounding a clearing.  
"Is that thing broken?" Sailorcapricorn asked Leo, gesturing to the beeping  
device in her hand.  
"Of course it's not broken, it's making noise, isn't it?" Leo snapped. Her  
patience with the Zodiac Senshi was wearing thin. It seemed to her all they ever  
did was complain about how they didn't want to fulfill one mission or another.  
Suddenly, before anyone could say one more word, a red arrow penetrated the bubble.  
It was less the arrow and more the shock of it that made Sailorleo lose her concentration.  
She quickly tried to compensate, but it was too late. The bubble wavered into thin air and  
the Zodiac Senshi fell quickly to the earth.  
"Now!" they heard a masculine voice order,  
"World...SHAKING!"  
"Deep..SUBMERGE!"   
"Dead Scream.."   
In an instant, three spheres of energy came flying towards the unprepared  
Zodiac Senshi. Not ready for the ambush, Sailoraquarius, Capricorn, and Taurus were  
struck by the attacks--they were the ones in front.  
"An ambush, how dishonorable..." Sailorleo whispered in horror. From a small  
clump of trees, a trio of three Sailor Senshi stepped forward.  
"It's the Outer Senshi..." Sagittarius whispered, moments later the more  
familiar Mars, Mercury, and Venus appeared behind them.  
"You've taken away everything that is important to us, Sailormoon, our talismen,  
the sanity and life of Hotaru-chan. Give us one good reason why we shouldn't destroy  
you right now." Sailoruranus demanded. Tears poured out of Aquarius' eyes,  
"Please don't kill us...we didn't ever want anyone to be hurt, we were just doing  
what Estrella said!"  
"What a cowardly girl." said a voice in the air, a red mist surrounded the Senshi  
and began to cloud their senses.  
"The Zodiac Senshi do not need to give you a good reason to spare their lives,  
when I am going to detsroy you all anyways." the voice laughed, suddenly, a beautiful   
woman appeared before them. Her eyes appearing to be made of blood, her hair streaked  
with it.  
Scorpia.  
Sailormars shivered, there was something in the air around them--a feeling of  
familiarity. It didn't seem to be associated with Scorpia, it was independant.   
"It's rather a travesty you are in such pathetic shape." Scorpia remarked as  
she looked at on with disgust at injured Zodiac Senshi and the begging Sailoraquarius.  
"Aren't you better than these worthless Sailor Senshi? Were you not the strongest   
Senshi in the Galaxy? In the days of the Golden Millennium?" Scorpia demanded.  
"The...*Golden* Millennium?" Sailorvenus whispered to Sailormercury. The other  
Sailor Senshi looked more confused at Scorpia's statement than the Zodiac Senshi did.  
"Ah well, it doesn't matter who's stronger anymore." Scorpia said with a small  
smile, a red mist began to form around her and encircle her. She brought her hands  
together, the mist coalescing into a large ball between her hands.  
"Red....Hallucination!" she cried out and threw the ball in the Zodiac Senshi's  
direction,  
"Sailorsaturn!" Sailormars cried out as the familiar presence became stronger.  
No, it wasn't Sailorsaturn, it was someone else. Suddenly, the sky turned bright golden  
as if the sun itself had exploded and filled the earth with every bit of it's radiance.  
Scorpia's attack dissolved instantly. But just as soon as the sky lit up, it had returned  
to it's normal sky-blue. Then, from the point in the sky where it seemed all the light  
had radiated, a small golden bubble floated down near all the Senshi. To the Inner Senshi,  
it was reminiscent of when they had returned to the Moon Kingdom to meet Queen Selenity.   
However, rather than the familiar silver-haired monarch, this bubble beheld a tiny figure  
with black hair. The bubble landed on the Earth and the figure began to grow until it was  
much taller than all of them. The woman was dressed in beautiful golden robes which looked  
rather similar to Queen Selenity's gown. Her rich black hair was tied up in elliptical spheres  
at the sides of her head just as Usagi and Chibiusa did. In fact, her face structure looked  
like Queen Selenity's...or even a much older Usagi. All of this evidence pointed to the fact  
this woman was someone in Usagi's past--all except the fact that the symbol on her forehead  
wasn't a moon--rather it was a curious symbol, which almost looked like a crescent moon  
melded with the sun and a star.  
"Who are you?" Sailorvenus whispered as she stared at the woman. The woman commanded  
a certain kind of aura which left the others feeling as if they should kneel to her. She had  
the sort of prescence that only the most dignified of royalty had.  
"My child, I am Queen Selestia of the Golden Millennium." said the woman with a gentle  
smile. Sailorpluto looked at Selestia critically,  
"The Golden Millennium?" she repeated.  
"The Golden Millennium..." Sailorleo repeated, "The Golden Key..."   
Queen Selestia looked at Sailorleo with an odd look on her face, "Yes, the Golden Key..."  
she said with a far off long, a small smile grew on her lips. "It originated in the Golden Millennium,  
and it was what destroyed us."  
"So, you are dead?" Sailorpluto asked bluntly. There was something about this woman  
she didn't trust...but it wasn't something she could exactly pinpoint. There was something  
very familiar about all of this.  
"I'm alive in the past," Queen Selestia said with a gentle smile.  
"So, you're dead." Leo replied coldly.  
"I'm speaking to you from the past, so from my stand-point, I am alive." Selestia answered  
patiently, "I've come to help you--and to seek help."  
"Help US or help THEM?" Sailoruranus asked, her hand gripping the Space Sword tighter.  
"To help you both. You both are working towards the same goal, to collect the Seven  
Stars and obtain the Golden Key before it is used to destroy the Golden Millennium."   
Sailorvenus raised an eyebrow,  
"We are?" she asked. Not quite sure if Selestia was lying, or she had not been  
paying attention during some sort of vital meeting.  
"I also seek to guide you on the right path," Selestia said, directing her   
attention to the Zodiac Senshi. "You are a disgrace. A shadow of your former selves. Your  
behaviour is dishonorable and not fitting of the warriors who guarded the Golden   
Millenium."  
"We defended the Golden Millennium..." Sagittarius whispered softly, it was all  
beginning to actually become real to her before. It was a game before, nothing Estrella had  
told her seemed like it actually happened. She didn't really believe she was a reborn Senshi  
in some far-off kingdom. But now...it was beginning to become all too real. Sailoruranus  
smirked slightly at Selestia's criticism and shifted her weight to her right foot.  
"And the most shameful of them all..." Selestia exclaimed as she turned away  
from the Zodiac Senshi, "is you, Sailorscorpio--"   
"Sailorscorpio?!" Sailorvenus cried out in shock,  
"...You were such a brilliant fighter and strategist, truly one of the best amongst  
the Zodiac Senshi--"  
"SAILOR...Scorpio?" Leo murmured, her eyes full of horror.  
"How could you let yourself be drawn into evil?" Queen Selestia demanded, her speech  
continuing despite the exclaimations of surprise. She gazed at the Zodiac Senshi who all shared  
the same emotion of stupified shock.   
"How is this possible?" Aquarius asked as she looked at Scorpia, this would-be assassin  
was apart of their team?  
"It isn't possible. I would never fight along side you." Scorpia said, her eyes darkening,  
but deep down inside her she knew that at one time she had fought along side with them--but she  
didn't care about the past. Her past was covered in mist, she did not want to return to it.  
"She has been corrupted by the enemy, I want to heal her." Selestia answered,  
"If you want to heal her, couldn't you heal Sailormoon too?" Sailormercury asked, speaking  
up, "it's only fair, it seems." she added.  
A strange look came over Queen Selestia's look, as if she were being told something from  
an invisible speaker. An odd, almost cruel smile grew on her lips. Sailormercury shook her head,  
this was the benevolent leader of the Golden Millennium, she was obviously just seeing things.  
"I am sorry, but I do not have the power to revive your dead Princess. My duty is to  
assure that the Golden Millennium is not destroyed and I will do all that I can to stop it from  
happening." Selestia answered solemnly.   
"Then you AREN'T helping us. You're helping them! And if you are working to make the  
Zodiac Senshi stronger, then you are our enemy." Sailoruranus said coldly as she watched Selestia  
raise her arms to the sky,  
"World...SHAKING!" she shouted and threw a sphere of golden energy at Selestia. Without  
missing a beat, Selestia blinked at the attack disappeared.  
"You are such a violent girl." Selestia said shaking her head and continuing her prior  
actions. From the heavens the constellation of Scorpio shined brighter and seemed to be getting bigger,  
beams of light from the stars made their descent to heaven.  
"No..." Scorpia said backing away. A red mist began to form around her as she tried to  
disappear. Selestia shook her head and made a pulling motion with her hand, the red mist instantly  
stopped forming and floated off into Selestia's hand. She closed it into a fist.  
"No, please! My Queen! Leave me be!" Scorpia cried.  
A shiver ran down Sailoraquarius' back.  
"All humans have a dark side, and you allowed yours to be exploited by the Black Star Galaxy,  
the destroyers of worlds." Selestia said softly as the light from Scorpio bathed Scorpia in red light.  
"NO!" Scorpia screamed as she tried to cover her face and head with her hands, as if  
that could stop the inevitable from happening.  
"Evil from the shadows. Darkness within this girl, return to the depths of hell from which  
you came!" Selestia cried out.  
In that instant a beam of energy shot down from the heavens and converged on Scorpia's forehead,  
"NO! Help me! LEADAN! HELP ME!" she called out in vain, her face twisted as she struggled to  
fight. Suddenly, the sign of Scorpio appeared upon her forehead and she collapsed, her ability to  
fight unable to keep up with her will.  
Selestia closed her eyes wearily,  
"That took much more energy than I had expected." she sighed as her image began to fade,  
"Your comrade was actually embracing the Darkness. She wanted the evil stain on her soul to remain  
there..." she said to the Zodiac Senshi as she shook her head, "How could anyone want such a thing?"  
"World...." Sailoruranus began, golden energy appearing in her hand.  
"You are so frustrating." Selestia murmured, and within a blink of the eye she had  
disappeared--and so had the Zodiac Senshi...and Scorpia.  
"Kuso..." Uranus muttered.  
"Embracing Darkness..." Sailorneptune whispered and shivered slightly, "How disturbing."  
"Don't you think, that with Scorpia's attitude that her being the newest member of the  
Zodiac Senshi will just cause a rift between them? It would be as if someone who we didn't  
trust or like were thrown into our team. We'd be weakened by it." Venus commented,  
"This is very true, Venus." Mercury said nodding her head.  
"But...what if they opposite is true?" Uranus demanded.  
Mercury looked at the faces of her friends very seriously, "Seeing how we couldn't beat  
them when we were at our strongest..." she began, "Scorpia integrating well into their team...  
It could mean our defeat."  
  
  
  



	10. Uramashisa: Envy

Sailormoon Zodiac: #10 - Uramashisa/Envy  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
  
Tears.  
Tears of blood. Tears of sorrow and agony. She couldn't stop crying, no  
matter how much she tried. She ached, she longed, to be with Leadan.  
It had been nearly a week since former Second Captain of the Black Star  
Galaxy, Scorpia Beraku-staa, had been cleansed of evil. Now she was just Dokuno  
Shikami, no one important.   
Sailorscorpio.   
What was that to her anyways? It had been over two millennia since she   
had worn the uniform of a Zodiac Senshi.  
But none of it mattered.  
Not her role as Captain of the Black Star Army, not being a Zodiac Senshi.  
Nothing.   
Only Leadan. Only her love.  
Standing up, she gave the mirror in her apartment a quick glance and smirked.   
Her fingers instinctively came to her chest and clasped the red jewel which hung from   
a thin golden chain. To anyone else, it was a tear-shaped red jewel. In reality, it was a  
solidified drop of Leadan's blood, a symbol of his love for her. Shikami sighed, it was   
only time before one day they were reunited at last.  
But for now, she had other things to worry about, like socializing with her  
former comrades-turn-enemies-turn-comrades. Two millennia ago, she would have gladly died  
for any of them. Now, she could care less. This certainly was going to be an interesting  
evening. She was amused at the thought of conflict with the others.  
The idealistic fools!  
After being on the dark side for a millennia, it was hard to return to the  
path of goodness. Emotions were heard for her to grasp anyway, the only emotion or passion  
she felt was for Leadan. Nothing really mattered to her anyway, her loyalty to the Black  
Star Galaxy was erased and replaced with a feeling that she should help the Zodiac Senshi,  
but yet she didn't care, she didn't FEEL.  
And this was just fine with Dokuno Shikami.  
  
****  
  
"Something has to be done about the Zodiac Senshi. This cannot continue."  
Haruka said with passion in her voice, it was a never ending argument it seemed.  
"Haruka-san, what you are suggesting is that we play assassins." Ami said  
in a low voice. It was something of a moral issue to her, despite the fact her  
moral issues were partly to blame for Hotaru's death...at least, that is what she thought  
in her mind.  
"How many more people have to die?" Minako murmured softly, "We need to do  
SOMETHING. Not necessarily what Haruka-san suggests, but we can't just sit here and  
wait for them to kill us. They have no qualms about it..." Minako drifted, "So..."  
"But we're better than them!" Ami exclaimed, "We don't have to resort to  
hunting them. There's got to be a better way."  
Rei looked thoughtful for a moment,  
"What if we made it so they couldn't transform? Perhaps we could stop them  
from ever transforming into Senshi again..."  
"How do we go about doing that?" Michiru asked as she rested her chin on her  
clasped hands.  
"Taking their henshin devices won't be easy..." Makoto pointed out. Rei nodded  
and thought for a moment, there had to be a way.   
"There's got to be some sort of Silver Millennium secret on how to make a Senshi,  
not a Senshi."   
"Luna?" Minako asked, turning to look at the two cats who were lying on the   
floor, listening to the conversation.  
"I...I don't know, Minako-chan." Luna said, she didn't like what the Senshi   
were proposing. It seemed so unlike them to resort to such drastic actions. But it was  
a time of dire need, they *had* to think of something or they'd be dead as well.  
"What makes a Sailor Senshi, a Sailor Senshi?" Ami asked, "When we find the   
answer to this question, then we'll know how to stop them from transforming."  
"You know, I never thought of that. Aren't we just people chosen to have the power  
and protection of our planet? That's what I always thought." Makoto commented.  
"Yes, but Ami-chan is right. There is probably something within us all, within  
all Sailor Senshi that makes us that. The Essence of a Senshi." Haruka said nodding slowly,  
"If we can discover what that is, then we can draw it out of the Zodiac Senshi somehow.  
To make them never be Zodiac Senshi again..."  
  
****  
  
"You are not our leader." Sailorleo said coldly, if looks could kill, then   
Sailorscorpio should have been dead hundreds of times over.  
"I'm sorry, Leo, but you've done such a poor job as a leader that as a good  
Zodiac Senshi, I feel you must resign and give the position to me." Scorpio said in  
a very sweet, disturbingly sweet, voice.   
Only moments ago, she had shocked them all when she transformed for them. To  
everyone's surprise, and Leo's dismay, her uniform was different than all of theirs.   
A slight difference, but enough to attract attention. The star-shaped brooch, the longer  
bow, different looking gloves--it all made questions to be asked. Afterall, if Sailormoon's  
uniform was different than the rest of the Sailor Senshi's uniforms, and she was their  
leader, then wouldn't it make sense that Sailorscorpio was truly the Zodiac Senshi leader?  
Of course, Sailorscorpio knew this to be false.   
However, for a reason that she did not even really know, she harbored a great  
distaste for Sailorleo and would have done anything to see her humiliated.  
"I have NOT done a poor job as leader. Besides, Estrella said that I was leader  
of the Zodiac Senshi." Leo said, her temper was rising. If there was anything she hated,  
it was being undermined by a new-comer. The fact the Zodiac Senshi were siding with  
their ex-enemy because her sailorfuku was different was infuriating. She couldn't believe  
the stupidity of it all.  
"Well, then Estrella is wrong." Scorpio said, bitter coldness sinking into her  
voice.  
"Scorpio, I am not wrong." Estrella replied matter-of-factly.  
"You were obviously wrong about me," Scorpio said nonchalantly, "If you were wrong  
once, then you can be wrong again."  
Estrella felt her claws extend in her paws, but remained still. Her body trembled  
slightly with anger.  
"How dare you boss us around. You disgust me, you who gave your heart and soul  
to evil! How dare you try and assume the position of leader!" Leo exclaimed, her anger  
finally getting to her. "You have no honor. You're disgraceful!"  
Scorpio smirked, "Honor? Please, spare me the song, Leo. You are the one who used  
underhanded tactics to gain control of the Star Pieces. You are the one who suggested  
ambushes and the sort, hardly an honorable thing to do." Scorpio declared. Leo blanched  
with embarassment and anger, how DARE she!  
"Who cares about honor?" Scorpio continued, "I'd much rather be dishonorable  
and alive than be dead...for the sake of some ridiculous concept that doesn't exist."  
That was the last straw.  
"Sun Lion, Destroy!" Leo shouted, directing a small flame lion towards Scorpio.  
She didn't want to hurt her, just teach her a lesson.   
Scorpio looked a bit off-guard for a moment, but then jumped into the air, the  
lion singeing the tips of her boots. She sailed backwards over Sailoraquarius as the  
lion lept in the air to chase her. Before landing, she extended her claws and landed  
behind Sailoraquarius. Her claws dangerously close to Aquarius' head,  
"Call it off." Scorpio hissed, Aquarius hesitated for a moment. "I'll kill you  
if you don't." she added.  
"Ra-rain flood! Rain flood!" Aquarius cried out hysterically. The blue cloud  
appeared and melted the lion away.  
"It seems your comrade here would also much rather be dishonorable and alive than  
dead." Scorpio smirked.  
"That's not fair!" Aquarius shrieked, she hated knowing that she was a coward.  
"There's no honor in using a teammate as a human shield." Leo muttered.   
"Then perhaps you shouldn't try and play games with me." Scorpio snapped, her voice  
sharp and frightening. She paused for a moment before a small smile grew on her lips,   
"Now, in order to collect the rest of the Star Pieces, we need to bring the Sailor Senshi  
to us. All we need to do is cause a drop of destruction."   
Before anyone could argue with her, Scorpio created a red mist which settled upon  
a small group of people. Instantly, mayhem ensued as they began to hallucinate their  
worst nightmares incarnated.  
  
****  
  
Ami was busy typing into her pocket computer for the answer to their riddle when  
it started to make an annoying beeping noise. Stopping her research, she switched over to  
another program.  
"It seems that there's a situation going on in Aoyama park..." Ami announced as  
she read the ticker.   
"What sort of situation?" Rei asked, peering over Ami's shoulder to try and see  
what was going on.   
"Well, this news report seems to be suggesting that a group of people at Aoyama  
Park are having violent delusions..." Ami reported. Michiru glanced nervously at Haruka,  
it was obvious to her what it had to be. She had seen Hotaru go through it herself.  
"The Zodiac Senshi! Come on, we have to get them!" Minako exclaimed, throwing her  
hand into the air, ready to transform.  
"Wait...wait...that doesn't seem like something they'd do." Ami said frowning  
slightly as she continued to read, "They've never touched the civilian population before...  
whatever it is that they're after, we have it, not the people of Tokyo."  
"It's a trap...I know it is..." Rei whispered, "They're trying to get our  
attention so they can strike again! We can't go!"   
"But...we can't let those people be used by them either, we have to go and help  
them..." Minako said.  
"No. Let's not go. Let's wait." Ami said softly,   
"What are you suggesting? We let them suffer? What if they kill them? Then it'll  
be even more blood on our hands!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"No...I see what Ami-chan is saying," Rei nodded, "The Zodiac Senshi aren't bad  
people, per se. My heart tells me that they wouldn't hurt them. It's not something they  
would have even done at all...had...had Sailorscorpio not been a member of their team.  
I'm positive of this."   
Haruka sighed with defeat, her heart was heavy with frustration and anger, but   
there was no point in arguing. The way she saw it, if their hunches didn't ring true, then  
that would be enough of a defeat for them to listen to her from then on. Besides, on a  
purely logistical point of view--there was no way that she and Michiru could take on the  
Zodiac Senshi by themselves.  
Minako reluctantly picked up the remote controller and flipped it onto the news,  
sure enough there was a crowd of gawkers and camera crews filming a large group of   
people screaming in fear. Makoto winced at the sight. Haruka clenched her fist and  
gritted her teeth,  
"I hope your right, for their sake."  
  
****  
  
"STOP IT!" Aquarius screamed hysterically, they had moved far away from the scene  
and were up on a hill watching it from above. "They aren't coming, it's been too long,  
stop hurting them!" she grabbed Scorpio's arm and tried to pull her hands apart, but  
Scorpio shoved her roughly away.  
"Don't ever touch me again." she hissed.  
"Please," Taurus whispered gently, placing her hand very delicately on Scorpio's  
shoulder, "It isn't right for us to harm innocent people like this. Please, stop."   
Scorpio sighed in frustration and threw her hands up in the air, the moment her  
concentration broke, the wails of the people below subdued. A murmur was heard moving  
through the crowd below as those afflicted snapped out of their nightmares. Aquarius  
watched in horror as they were lead into amublances.   
"Why did you do it?" she asked, tears filling into her bright blue eyes. She was  
horrified at the scene, she hated being a Zodiac Senshi. She despised every moment. First,  
it was fun...she felt like she finally belonged to a group where she was needed. But now,  
now she was nothing more than an assassain and a thief.   
"I can't bear this anymore!" she screamed, "I can't keep hurting people for a cause  
I don't even understand!"   
"Ameko-chan..." Sagittarius murmured, she comfortingly reached out for Aquarius.  
I know how you feel, I hate this as much as you do.  
"No! Stay away from me...all of you, I never want to see any of you again!" she  
screamed as she began to back away, "I don't ever want to be a Zodiac Senshi again, or  
ever have to talk to you again! I can't take it. Everytime you force me to cause pain to  
someone, I feel it too!" she cried. Warm tears streamed down her face, she made no attempt  
to stop them.  
"How pathetic." Scorpio muttered, "This team would be much better without a coward  
like yourself on it anyways."   
  
--  
  
"Is all they ever do argue?" Mars whispered to Venus as they watched and listened   
to the Zodiac Senshi yelling at one another from the forest.   
"Thank god our hunches were correct..." Mercury sighed, her heart went out to  
Sailoraquarius. The poor girl, she's good at heart, most of them are...they're just  
misguided. I wish we could help them...  
"Well, now is the time...Venus, are you ready?" Uranus whispered. Venus nodded  
and quickly stood up,  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" she shouted as a golden chain of hearts appeared around her  
and flew over to the Zodiac Senshi and quickly wrapped around them. Venus pulled tightly,  
and soon, they found themselves bound by a magical chain--surrounded by Sailor Senshi.  
"That was a very low thing you did with those people." Uranus said shaking her head  
at the bound group, "What would Queen Selestia say?"  
"Shut up." Leo muttered as she tried to wriggle out of her bindings, it wasn't  
going to happen...no on her own anyways. It would take the entire team working as a single  
unit for it to work, and that was not going to happen. Or, of course, Sailoraquarius could  
just call her attack up...but she was being nonresponsive. Her eyes were closed, and her  
body hung limp. She had given up.  
"Now, all we want from you is what you've stolen from us back." Uranus began,  
"Naturally, you can't bring back Sailormoon or Sailorsaturn, so we'll settle for the  
Garnet Orb and the Silence Glaive's blade, oh and Jupiter's henshin wand."  
"Do you really think that we'd give them to you so easily?" Leo demanded.  
"Take them." Aquarius whispered, her eyes remaining closed.  
"NO! Don't you do it, Aquarius!"   
"You must, or we'll destroy you." Uranus said in her most menacing voice, it wasn't  
what they had planned--but a little white lie never hurt.  
But it was an unnecessary threat, a white glow appeared around Sailoraquarius and  
suddenly the three items that were requested appeared at Uranus' feet.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you." Aquarius murmured.  
"You worthless, pathetic, girl!" Scorpio shrieked, her claws extended from her  
fingernails, but there was no way to get anywhere near Aquarius.   
"Leave me alone." Aquarius muttered, her voice sounding dejected.  
The Sailor Senshi were leaving, the only ones lagging behind were Sailorvenus and  
Sailormercury. Mercury glanced towards Aquarius sympathetically, there was something  
familiar about Aquarius' eyes...like the eyes of someone she knew from school, but these  
brilliant blue eyes were dull...dead.  
Thank you, Mercury thought, thank you for letting the good in your heart take   
presendence over duty as a Senshi...  
  
****  
  
"Well, Arseniru, are you content?" Sulfiria sighed, "Scorpia has failed, as you  
predicted."  
"I'm more shocked that she was so easily swayed back to being a Zodiac Senshi."  
Arseniru replied smugly, "I knew she would fail, but I had no idea my brother would as  
well."   
"Yes..." Sulfiria murmured, the mention of Leadan's name set her heart in motion.  
Yes, Leadan failed. So many thousands of years ago, when Sailorscorpio was first taken  
from the Golden Millennium, it had been Leadan's duty to reprogram her mind to think only  
of the Black Star Galaxy--yet, she had broken free from it's grasp so easy and quickly.   
Yet, despite his failure...she was happy. Now that Scorpia was gone, it meant that Leadan  
was free. It wasn't that Scorpia was on a mission and would return some day--she was gone,  
gone for good.  
  
--  
  
Scorpia was gone.  
The moment that Leadan had heard the news, his heart was crushed. Did she forget  
him so easily that she allowed herself to be taken back so easily?   
Leadan found himself in Scorpia's bedchamber, taking in one last breath of the  
musky perfume that Scorpia liked to wear. The perfume that the delicate sheets of her bed  
were scented with.   
How Leadan wept!  
But...  
They were tears of happiness.   
After the transitory moment of depression, Leadan was overjoyed that Scorpia was  
gone. It had been part of his plan all along. From the very first moment he saw her,   
so many millennia ago, he knew that she was a captive. That her true self was a captive  
inside her mind as he was forced to erase her mind...but there was one notion that he put  
there, in hopes that someday she could free herself with it.  
And that she did.  
She's finally free, he thought, free to be herself.  
The only real trial left...is to set myself free.  
  
  
  
  



	11. Tanin no Daku e: Into the Arms of a Stra

Sailormoon Zodiac: #11 - Tanin no Daku e/Into the Arms of a Stranger  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
Note: To all fans of Sailormoon Zodiac who've read the original episode 11--this is a  
TOTALLY different episode than the episode 11 of before. That episode was so embarassing  
and awful that I *HAD* to completely rewrite it.  
  
Note 2: There's a whole bunch of comments made in this episode to Japanese cultural stuffs.  
Here's a quick explanation to those who don't know anything about it.   
Idols = Think people like Britney Spears. EXTREMELY popular singers and stuff with bubblegum  
images who have fast and furious careers. One hit wonders and the sort. They're huge in  
Japan.  
Namie = Namie Amuro, a very popular idol. Two of her albums sold 3 million (each). If you  
asked someone if they knew who Namie Amuro was, chances are, unless they were living under  
a rock, they'd know. (BTW, I like Namie, she's so cute ;P)  
Hey Hey Hey! = Sort of a music variety show.   
Anyways, that should do it...onwards, my friends. ^^;  
  
  
  
So, this is what it's like to be unwanted? Ameko thought to herself as she stared  
down at the city below. I had nearly forgotten what it's like to be alone...I don't miss  
it.   
Ameko closed her eyes and held her arms out at her side, the stars in the black  
sky melted with the city lights below making it seem as she were on the edge of the world.  
She felt a tear slip down her cheeks. There was no one left, now was there? She had more or  
less quit being a Zodiac Senshi...and it was only in that team did she feel accepted.  
I hate this.  
I hated being a Zodiac Senshi.  
But I hate being alone even more.  
If I just took one little jump...then I could be in the company of my ancestors.  
"AMEKO!" a voice exclaimed from behind her, the girl jumped a bit in surprise.  
She turned around and could see through the darkness that it was Tenshi.  
"Tenshi, you scared me." Ameko said, pushing her sadness far below. She was actually  
very happy to see Tenshi, she hadn't seen anyone else...but then again, Tenshi wasn't  
a Zodiac Senshi, what did she care?  
"How did you find me anyway?" Ameko asked, moving away from the ledge of the cliff  
and moving towards Tenshi.  
"Your mother told me you liked to take walks up here. Wow, it's really beautiful."  
Tenshi said, taking in her surroundings.   
"Did you need something?" Ameko asked politely,   
"No...I was just...worried..." Tenshi said with a gentle smile, "I thought you  
might like some company...so you wouldn't have to be alone anymore."  
So you wouldn't have to be alone anymore.  
It's...it's like she knew what I was thinking.  
"Well, I was just heading down to the Tokyo Center...Niko-chan is signing  
autographs!" Tenshi exclaimed, blushing slightly, "I just LOVE Niko-chan!"  
"The Idol, right? Oh, Tenshi..." Ameko said with a smile, "She made a better model   
than she does a singer." Ameko commented as they walked down the hill together.  
"I think she's got a wonderful voice. She's like Namie!" Tenshi exclaimed, "And   
she's so cute and wonderful! She sounds like such a neat person from the interview I saw  
on Hey Hey Hey!" she then added.  
This feels nice, Ameko thought as she smiled and laughed, it feels nice to not be  
alone.  
This must be how normal girls feel.  
  
****  
  
"It's so good to have the Garnet Orb back." Setsuna replied as she polished the  
ornament carefully. She then picked up the identical copy of the Garnet Orb, the Opal  
Orb, which belonged to her sister.  
Charon...why can't I remember you?  
"I'm sure that Mako-chan is glad to be part of the team again." Michiru smiled  
as she rest her head on her chin.   
"Then of course we have this..." Haruka said, pointing to the menacing blade of  
the Silence Glaive. She refused to touch it, it was too disturbing.  
"Sailorsaturn is extremely powerful, isn't she? I never realize it when I look  
at her as Hotaru. She's so happy and lively...but then as Saturn, she grows cold."   
Michiru said, her tone serious. "The cold eyes of Saturn." she murmured, she shivered  
slightly as she pictured it in her mind. "How I hate those eyes..."  
"Her power surpasses the rest of ours, but there's a price. Power is a double-  
edged sword. What do you chose? To sacrifice yourself so that others can live, or to   
allow horrors to occur...so that your life won't be taken?" Haruka asked rhetorically.  
I know what I would choose, Michiru thought. I would choose you, Haruka.  
"Mmm...So, when Hotaru returns again, how strong will Saturn be then?" Michiru  
asked,  
"I'm not sure, Michiru, you're supposed to be the smart one." Haruka said with a  
sarcastic smile.  
"She is the Senshi That Must Never Awaken.." Setsuna said quietly, her seriousness  
breaking the momentary reverie, "If Saturn awakens, the world shall end. This is what  
Queen Selenity said in the Silver Millennium. We use her power in such a trivial manner.  
She was never made to fight along side with us. She is the cleanser, the purifier, the  
destroyer."   
"Setsuna-san, and she's been reborn once already and awakened twice...and also  
fought along with us--and the world hasn't ended yet." Michiru pointed out.   
Setsuna looked at her grimly and stared into the Opal Orb,  
"Yet.."   
  
****  
  
Arseniru gazed at Lithia's sleeping figure, resting so peacefully and  
comfortably on the large bed. How easy it was, easy to seduce this monarch and manipulate  
her to his own whims. If only Sulfiria could be so easily wooed, he could control the  
entire Black Star Galaxy himself. At least Lithia was beautiful, thankfully enough. He  
gently stroked Lithia's long, blood-red hair.  
Blood-red.  
Like Scorpia's enticing eyes.  
Arseniru smirked to himself, how he hated that creature. He hated and despised  
everything about her, her dark beauty, her commanding prescence, her strength, her  
abilities, and most of all her relationship with his brother. I want to destroy her,  
he thought, mentally and physically.  
"Arseniru..." Lithia murmured, her eyes half open as she reached up to touch his  
face gently. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing, my princess." he cooed, kissing her lithe hands tenderly. "I was just  
thinking of how I might further service you and Princess Sulfiria on the battlefield."  
"Arseniru, you're so wonderful." Lithia sighed breathlessly as she sat up and  
brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "What was it that you had in mind?"   
"I was just thinking, my princess, that perhaps you should allow me to go to Earth.  
Forget about Methania, like Scorpia, no doubt it is another of my brother's failures. You  
cannot afford to lose again. Please, let me take charge of acquiring the Seven Stars." he  
said as he ran the tip of his finger along Lithia's collarbone.  
"Yes, that's a wonderful idea. You had a great deal to do with the first invasion  
of Earth, I'm sure that you will once again be successful." Lithia nodded, although she  
sounded knowledgeable on the history of the Black Star Galaxy, she really was not. She had  
a very poor memory, it was Sulfiria who knew those things such as history.  
"Thank you, my liege." Arseniru said and placed a kiss right below Lithia's neck,  
"I must prepare for my trip to Earth." he said as he rose up from her bed and gathered up  
his clothing. "My dearest, you should rest. There is no doubt that I will return to you  
with great news." he added as he buttoned up his uniform.  
Everything is going as planned, he smirked, Lithia grows more and more malleable as  
the days wear on and soon Scorpia will be mine as well.  
  
  
****  
  
"Oh wow! Niko-chan's performing here too? I thought she was just signing   
autographs!" Mihana squealed. "Ne, ne, Jessica, Tien-Lei, aren't you two excited? We're  
going to get to see an actual performance by Niko-chan!"  
"I don't really like Niko-chan..." Tien-Lei said idly, her attentions were focused  
on two boys a few yards away from her. They were in line to get Niko-chan's autograph as  
well, "I mean, she's really cute and everything, but I don't like her music."  
"Well, how about you, Jessica?" Mihana asked, slightly disappointed that it seemed  
no one was sharing her sentiments,  
"I can't understand Japanese singing." Jessica replied, without tone in her voice.  
She seemed to be in a daze,  
"That's a lie." Mihana frowned, "Yes you can, you speak Japanese perfectly with  
barely an accent. I'm sure you are intelligent enough to figure out singing." she added  
with an icy edge to her words. This girl is impossible, Mihana thought to herself, she's  
always so negative. Even when I try to be nice to her. Why is she so...antisocial?  
"Yeah, okay, you can think I'm lying." Jessica said waving her hand to show her  
apathy towards Mihana.  
"Then, WHY, are you here?" Mihana demanded.  
Jessica blinked for a moment, good question, she thought, why AM I here?  
"Because I can be." Jessica replied.   
What a lie, she thought to herself. The truth is, I don't want to be home alone.  
She felt so lonely here, and she wasn't even sure why. Well, actually, she'd always felt  
lonely. Even when she was surrounded by friends, even when she had a boyfriend, she never  
felt quite...right. Loneliness and guilt, what horrible things to feel constantly.  
"Tien-Lei, move up!" Mihana said, jabbing Tien-Lei in the back with her Niko-chan  
CD. Tien-Lei obediently, albeit mindlessly, moved forward.  
"What are you looking at?" Mihana asked curiously, looking over where Tien-Lei's  
attention was diverted towards.  
"Those two..." Tien-Lei murmured, "aren't they handsome?"  
"Hmm...that man looks...strangely familiar." Mihana said, she was staring at the  
young man with the long golden hair and sharp green eyes. "AH! It's the boy that Joanna's  
obsessed with, Kage Masaya!" Mihana exclaimed. Just then, the man turned towards the group,  
his eyes settling on Jessica.  
"Ara, he's looking at you, Jessica." Tien-Lei said, her voice twinged with jealousy.  
Jessica always got the stares, she had perfect skin, an enchanting beauty and an air of   
self-confidence that men seemed to love, but that was obviously all external. Every advance  
was met with a sneer or smirk or some ego-crushing comment.  
Jessica felt herself shiver, she didn't quite know why, but the idea that this man  
was looking at her so intently bothered her.   
She felt...guilty.  
"Tien-Lei, move up!" Mihana exclaimed again. Obediently, Tien-Lei took a few steps  
forward.  
"Maybe he'll come over here and talk to--hey...where did he go?" Tien-Lei asked,  
she had only looked away for a split second.  
"He shouldn't have been staring like that at me anyways, he's got a lover." Jessica  
replied. Mihana gave her a puzzled look,  
"How do you know that? Oh, Joanna will be so crushed..." Mihana sighed. Jessica  
opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't find the answer herself.  
How DID she know that?   
  
--  
  
"Niko-chan, you are so wonderful!" Minako squealed as she watched the idol sign  
her name on Minako's Official Niko-chan Fanbook, now an Official AUTOGRAPHED Niko-chan  
Fanbook. "I hope that one day I can be as famous as you are." she sighed contentfully.  
Ami smiled as she watched the girl behind the desk signing autographs. According to the  
fanbook, she was 17. She was half Russian and half Japanese. Full name: Natalia "Niko"   
Koorino. The girl was certainly cute, and very stylish as well. Her hair was cut short,  
half silver and half blue with longer parts of hair hanging in her face--very trendy.  
Her clothing was very trendy as well.  
"Excuse me, Niko-san. Could you please sign this for my friend Usagi? She's a big  
fan of yours, but...she's sick." Ami requested, setting down Niko-chan's debut cd in front  
of her.  
"Sure." Niko-chan said, flashing her trademark cute-girl smile. "To Usagi: Get  
well soon! Your friend, Niko-chan." Niko-chan said as she read aloud what she was writing.   
After dotting her 'i' with a heart, Niko-chan handed the CD back to Ami.  
"Isn't she just wonderful? She's so NICE!" Minako exclaimed happily as the two of  
them walked away from the line.  
"Yes, she's very pleasant." Ami said nodding in agreement, "It must be really fun  
to be an idol."  
"Are you kidding? It's the best! One day, I'm going to be an Idol and you'll see  
me on everything, just like Niko-chan." Minako beamed, "I think I'll go by Mina-chan, or  
maybe Mina-rin...Mina-P?"  
Ami shook her head gently and chuckled at her friend, "Ne, maybe you should focus  
on studying first...then work on your music career later." she suggested.  
Minako laughed, "It's just like you to say that!"  
  
  
****  
  
Natalia sighed as she opened the door to the make-shift dressing room that the  
mall had set up for her to take breaks in. She cringed slightly at the name 'Niko-chan'  
which was emblazoned upon a star on the door. She closed the door behind her and took a  
seat at the vanity table. Natalia stared at herself, the ridiculous cutesy-makeup and  
clips in her hair. One by one, she pulled the tiny jewel-pins out of her hair and ran her  
fingers through her hair.  
"How did I ever get to this..." she sighed. She was quite tired of this daily  
charade. She always dreamed she'd be a singer, but this wasn't what she expected. It   
wasn't...her. This sweet-as-sugar, perfectly angelic guise was not her at all. Not that it  
was a BAD thing that all sorts of children and others looked up to her as their idol of the  
perfectly behaved, ultra-sweet girl...but it wasn't her.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. Her heart began to race  
with excitement, she hoped it was that VERY handsome man she had met earlier that day.  
"Come in!" she sang, the door opened slowly and in walked in the man she hoped it  
would be. He was tall, with slightly messy red hair, he looked like many of the j-rock stars  
she had met and dated. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, the top buttons undone,  
a barbed-wire necklace wresting upon his collar bone.  
"Aya-kun..." Natalia teased, "I'm so glad you're here. I've been so bored."   
Arseniru smirked at Natalia, what a child, he thought, this silly singer-model.  
It was just too easy sometimes. Thank Hydraja I was born with such devilishly handsome  
looks.   
'Aya' ran his hand through his hair as he walked over to Natalia and stood behind  
her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and massaging them very gently.  
"How long is your break?" he whispered sensually. Natalia shivered,  
"About an hour..." she murmured.  
"That's perfect." he whispered and with one, very strong movement, he picked her  
up and carried her to the couch in her dressing room and set her down as he sat upon it  
so he was facing her. "I promise, that this won't be boring." he murmured with a crooked  
smile as he bent over to kiss her.  
"Sleep..." he whispered over her face, placing his hand on her forehead.  
Natalia's eyes went blank momentarily, when they reopened, a new pair of eyes was  
staring back at Arseniru.  
"What do you wish for me to do, Master Arseniru?" she asked, her voice almost   
monotone.  
Arseniru smirked at the girl, this really is too easy, he mused.  
"I'll explain that to you later..." he murmured, and stroked her cheek gently,   
quite an exquisite creature, this'll be fun, he thought to himself as he leaned over towards  
her and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Minako looked woefully into her coin purse, two small silver coins with a hole  
in the center stared back at her.  
"Ami-chan..." she wailed, "I only have a 100 yen [about a dollar] left!"  
Ami patted Minako on the back sympathetically, "Well, we should get going anyways."  
she said as she glanced at her watch, "Rei wanted us to be over at 5:00 and it's 4:00...  
you know how the subway gets around this time..."  
"You're right..." Minako sighed as they walked towards the exit, her arms weighed  
down by the 5 bags of clothes and accessories she had just bought. "At least I bought all  
these cute sweaters."  
Just then, they heard screams of terror coming from the other side of the mall.  
"The Zodiac Senshi..." Minako murmured, "What if they have Niko-chan?! All those children  
who came to see her...We have to go help them!"  
  
---  
  
"Stop there!" shouted a voice, "In the name of the Sun Lion, I am Sailorleo!" cried  
a figure.  
The girl turned around and smirked at Leo, she was dressed like a Zodiac Senshi.  
A black uniform with a dark blue skirt, in the center of her chest was a silver bow, upon  
that was a blue brooch with the sign of Gemini emblazoned upon it.  
"The Zodiac Senshi..." the girl laughed, "You wouldn't fight one of your own, would  
you?" she asked, her hair was half-blue and half-silver...very unusual...  
"Niko-chan..." Sailortaurus murmured as it suddenly hit her who this was, it was  
often hard to tell who Senshi were outside of their uniform. However for other Senshi it  
was easier, and in this case, the very distincitve hairstyle made it very obvious.  
"Why would you do this, Niko-chan?" Taurus asked, shocked that the popular idol  
would attack her fans.  
"Niko-chan," the girl scoffed, "That girl doesn't exist, you are speaking to  
Sailorgemini!"   
"Sailorgemini..." Sagittarius whispered under her breath, another one of them. How  
many were there? Seeing as the team could barely function with six members, the strain  
of another one could bring their collapse.  
"Sailorgemini indeed..." a voice said, fire exploded near Gemini and a male  
figure walked out, dressed in all-too-familiar uniform of the Black Star Galaxy. He smirked  
at Zodiac Senshi and put his arm around Gemini's waist, roughly bringing her to his side.  
"Don't we make a beautiful couple?" he asked, his eyes gazing at Taurus. His look  
made her uneasy, it was so full of...lust.   
It made her shiver.  
"You did this to her, didn't you!" Sagittarius demanded, "KISAMA!"   
"If your lucky," Arseniru said in a husky voice, "You could be next." and with  
that he kissed Gemini passionately, embarassingly passionately, in front of the Zodiac  
Senshi, his eyes still locked upon them.  
"I won't forgive this!" Leo shouted, "Sun Lion, Destroy!" she cried.  
Just then, Gemini's body leapt into action,  
"Double Ice, Freeze!" she shouted, two streams of energy appeared around her arms,  
one of ice and one of water. The two streams rotated around one-another and destroy the  
sun lion. Arseniru smirked once again, and disappeared in a burst of flames, let them  
destroy each other, he thought to himself with amusement.  
Sailorgemini leapt into the air and it seemed as though she could fly, landing on  
a trash can, leaping off onto something else--her speed was fast, and it seemed as though  
there was more than one Gemini leaping about them.  
"What kind of Senshi is she..." Taurus murmured as she began to feel frightened,  
was she like the Outer Senshi of the Sailor Team, stronger than the others?  
"Silver Arrow, Strike!" Sagittarius shouted, aiming for one of the many Gemini's  
which were seemingly leaping around them in circles. Before she could attack again, she  
cried out as a blast of ice struck her in the back. Pain traveled through her body as she  
collapsed on the site.  
"She's too fast..." Leo murmured under her breath, too fast...and there wasn't  
anyone here who could help. But her pride wouldn't allow for her to lose. "DIE!" Leo cried  
as she sent out another Sun Lion.  
"Rain Flood!" cried a voice from afar, the mist rained over the Zodiac Senshi and  
the false Gemini's disappeared, leaving the real one visible to the rest.  
"White Bull, Charge!" Taurus cried out, the Bull struck Gemini directly.  
"AYA!" Gemini cried out. Her eyes suddenly went blank and she collapsed to the  
ground, Sailorgemini melted away and Niko-chan lay there unconscious.  
  
--  
  
"Aquarius..." Taurus murmured, in the distance she saw Aquarius standing there.  
Looking very distraught. "Thank y--"  
"What the hell are you doing interfering with us?" Leo demanded, "I thought you  
quit!" she sneered, "We didn't need your help at all."  
"Leo!" Sagittarius exclaimed, "How can you say that? There's no way we could have  
beat Gemini without Aquarius!"  
"Why couldn't we? Aquarius is hardly the strongest one of us! Besides, SHE'S the   
one who quit, now she'll never know that we can function without her. We don't need her,   
she just wanted us to think that we did." Leo said coldly.  
"That's not true!" Aquarius cried, tears filling her eyes. "I just wanted to help  
you!"  
"Of course it's true. All you care about is your feelings, you don't care  
about any of us. If you did, you wouldn't have been a coward and quit. You are just a  
selfish child who wants attention." Leo replied, her voice calm and icy.  
"That's not me! That's you!"  
"If it makes you feel better to belittle others, then I hope you are having fun." Leo said with a smirk.  
"I...I hate you!" Aquarius screamed, "That's not true!" tears streamed down her  
face. Her soul was broken, it could be easily seen on her face. Her bright blue eyes  
glazed over with anguish.  
"Look at you crying like that, you're absolutely pathetic." Leo snapped.  
"LEO!" Sagittarius exclaimed. Without another thought, her hand flew up and struck  
Leo across the face, "How dare you say that!"  
"Aquarius! Come back!" Taurus cried as Aquarius turned from the scene and ran   
away from them, heading towards the exits. She detransformed on the way, running out as  
Nakayama Ameko. Taurus looked to follow Aquarius, but she couldn't leave Niko-chan  
unconcious.  
"STOP FIGHTING!" Taurus shouted, "Help Ameko-chan! Please! She's not stable right  
now!"  
But her pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
--  
  
Ameko ran.  
Ran as fast as she could to get away from Jessica and the others. Tears blurred her  
vision, but she knew exactly where she was going.   
Up the hill, past the bamboo forest, where the Sky and on Earth were set with   
starry diamonds.  
To be honest, she wasn't thinking very clearly. The pain she felt was too strong.  
She had never been accepted by her peers before in her life. She never had friends, she  
never thought that her prescence on Earth made a difference--but then she found everything  
she longed for. Acceptance, friends, a feeling of worth--only to have it ripped away from  
her once again.  
I've always hidden my emotions behind a happy smile and a good attitude, but I  
can't do it anymore.  
Her legs began to tire as she ran up the hill, but she wouldn't stop.   
She would never stop.  
She would run until she reached Heaven.  
She was approaching the cliff. Ameko closed her eyes, as she neared the  
crest. This was something she would not back down from. She lived her life as a coward,  
she wouldn't enter Death as a coward.  
She would run to eternity...and so she did.  
Whispering a word of goodbye, Nakayama Ameko leapt off the cliff...  
And into the arms of an Angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Kizuiteiru: The Awakening

Sailormoon Zodiac: #12 - Kizuiteiru/The Awakening  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
  
  
Whispering a word of goodbye, Nakayama Ameko leapt off the cliff...  
And into the arms of an Angel.  
Ameko opened her eyes through her tears, she was floating. Flying above   
the diamonds below her that were the lights of Tokyo.   
I must be dead.   
She looked up and saw the face of the Angel who held her in her arms.   
She was beautiful, with long white hair and blue eyes.   
"An Angel..." Ameko murmured through her delerium.  
Yes, she truly must be dead.  
  
--  
  
Floating in the darkness. The feeling of bodylessness and weightlessness.   
I am dead, right?   
But if I'm dead, then how can I be thinking like this...and why can I feel   
cold air? Why can I still feel my arms and legs?  
"Ameko-chan...wake up..." said a soft and gentle voice. It occured to Ameko   
that she was lying on something soft and wet--grass with fresh dew upon it.   
Slowly, she opened her eyes. She found herself straining to adjust her eyes,  
despite the fact that it was rather dark outside. It were as if she were being forced   
to stare into a light after having them closed for hours.   
A figure was hovering above her, this she could tell. She felt the figure   
gently stroking back her hair. Despite the darkness, Ameko could make out that the   
girl was dressed in a Sailorfuku. She couldn't tell if she was a Sailor Senshi,   
a Zodiac Senshi, or neither.  
"Who.." Ameko began to speak, finding it difficult to find her voice.   
"Don't talk. You don't have to. You've been through such emotional stress...  
and you fainted as well." the girl said gently.  
Fainted? I thought I died.  
"An angel...I saw an angel...was that a dream?" Ameko murmured.  
The figure smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side,  
"That depends on whether or not you believe in angels."  
  
  
****  
  
  
"So, by the time you arrived...the Zodiac Senshi had taken care of the   
problem?" Rei asked as she hugged her knees. Ami nodded,  
"Yes, and Sailorleo didn't even taunt us. She just walked off silently.   
Something dreadful must have happened."  
"I suppose it's a good thing that we weren't fighting them this time..."   
Makoto said as she brushed a loose strand of her hair aside. She was sitting on   
one of the swings in her park, swaying slightly back and forth with her feet. Across   
from her, a few yards away were Ami and Rei who were seated on a park-bench. Minako   
was swinging high next to her,  
"The news said that an unidentified person attacked, but Niko-chan was safe,  
sleeping in her make-up room." Minako said loudly as she swung back and forth, not all  
the words in her sentence completely reaching everyone's ears.  
Rei rolled her eyes slightly,  
"Ugh, Niko-chan. Why is it that the media only cares about her? What about   
the hundreds of little girls who could have been hurt?" Rei asked, she really rather   
hated modern society sometimes. "Besides, ANY of us could sing better than her. The   
only thing special about her is that she was a model. And how'd she get that contract  
anyways? She won contest because she had clear skin!"   
Minako laughed and jumped off the swing, posing Venus-style as she landed   
perfectly on her feet,  
"Niko-chan actually sings quite well, but her producers insist on her singing  
in that idol-girl sort of way for albums." Minako declared, she was quite well versed  
in the lives of various celebrities. "Besides, Rei-chan, you shouldn't hate Niko-chan  
because she fulfilled your dreams." Minako added with a wink.  
"Minako-chan..." Makoto said with disapproval as she shook her head. Rei   
merely rolled her eyes in response, she was about to open her mouth to change the   
topic when she felt a slight tap on her foot. Rei put her other leg down and looked   
below the bench, a little ball had rolled into her heel. She bent over to pick it up   
when a small hand touched her own.  
The strangest feeling of warmth.  
Rei jumped back, slightly startled. That's when she noticed the owner of the   
hand which had touched her own. A little girl, quite adorable, with large violet eyes   
and short black hair. She was dressed in a pink dress printed with tiny daisies.  
"Oh! Aren't you cute!" Minako sighed happily as she gazed at the child,   
"Why don't you tell your Nee-chan [big sisters] your name?"   
The girl blinked at Minako for a moment, then turned to Rei and took the   
ball from her hand wordlessly and ran off.  
The girl then stopped and turned around,  
"Thank you, Hino-san." she said before running off.  
Rei paled, Hino-san? How could that girl have known who she was? There was  
something about those large violet eyes, something familiar that showed an unbelievable  
amount of maturity and innocence at the same time.  
It couldn't be.  
"Do you...do you suppose that's who I think it is?" she murmured.  
Minako shielded her eyes from the sun with her hands and stared after the   
fading figure of the child.  
"Come to think of it..." Makoto said with a thoughtful expression,  
"She looked an awful lot like a younger version of..." Ami murmured. Rei nodded   
as she knew they were all thinking the same thing,  
"Hotaru..."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"So, Hotaru-chan's been reborn?" Michiru asked for confirmation. Setsuna,   
Haruka, and she had been listening intently to Rei's story. Although it seemed   
impossible to believe at first, they quickly realized that it was not only very   
possible it happened, but very likely.  
"Why wouldn't she come to us?" Setsuna asked, her voice sounding pained.  
"She's just a child, Setsuna. The better question to ask is why didn't   
Tomoe-san bring her to us?" Haruka asked, feeling more upset than hurt.  
"Well, from the way you described it, Rei, it seems that Hotaru is perfectly  
capable of understanding the situations around her. You said the look in her eyes was   
that of maturity and intelligence." Michiru said, she was always the rational thinker.  
"It would seem to me that Hotaru's perfectly aware of her past and is chosing to hide   
from us."  
"I find that very disturbing." Rei murmured, "To be fully mature mentally and   
to be trapped in a toddler's body."  
"Yes, it really is rather frightening when you think about it. It must feel   
very...imprisoning." Michiru nodded with a slight shiver.  
"I suppose we should go talk to Tomoe-san and Hotaru. We need Sailorsaturn."  
Haruka said as she stood up, she reached for the keys which resided deep in her pants   
pocket.  
"Do you really think it's necessary to call upon Saturn again for this fight?"  
Rei asked, she hesitated for a moment, "She seemed so...mentally unstable before.   
Whose to say that Hotaru was reborn...normal again? She did retain all her memories  
afterall..."  
"That's true, but Hotaru knows that as a Sailor Senshi she has a certain duty.  
Although I do not wish to reawaken the Senshi of Silence, destiny be damned, it must   
be done." Setsuna said quietly, "It is of the utmost importance that Saturn is awakened.   
The future depends on it."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"You know, Jessica-san, you really are a horrible person." Mihana said angrily   
as she hung up the phone. Tien-Lei was rather surprised to hear this come from Mihana's  
mouth, Mihana was usually a very peaceful and non-confrontational person. She was   
usually the very last to speak her mind. She would have expected this sort of thing to   
come from Joanna first, or even herself...or even more likely, from 'Shikami.'  
"Well, at least she isn't dead..." Shikami chimed in.  
"You are both heartless!" Mihana cried, "You broke her will to live! If Tenshi  
hadn't been there to pull her away from the cliff, she could have killed herself!"  
"How is it MY fault that Nakayama Ameko was stupid and weak enough to try and  
committ suicide? I didn't make her mentally unstable, she had her own issues." Jessica  
snapped, her voice cold and firm.  
"You know..." Tien-Lei said speaking up, eager to avoid any bloodshed amongst  
the ranks "It's really, umm, amazing that she was saved. What if Tenshi hadn't been   
there at that exact time? So, is Ameko...is she well, Mihana?"  
"Yes, she's been asleep at Tenshi's house all day. Ameko didn't really remember   
what happened when she woke up, she was rather delerious. Tenshi says that she's  
recuperating well though." Mihana said, she was trembling with anger. She knew this   
entire situation was amusing Jessica--giving her a sick power-trip that Mihana knew   
too well by now and hated dearly. However, she refused to give Jessica any more pleasure  
than necessary. How does a girl become so hateful, Mihana wondered. She knew there had   
to be something seriously lacking in Jessica's life, but there was nothing that she   
could put her finger on. Jessica's parents were loving and doting, and Jessica seemed   
to share the same love for them in return. Jessica was very popular at school, from  
what Mihana had heard, but that obviously was not enough to make Jessica happy. She   
didn't seem interested in boys...or even girls, if that was the case. When one of the   
many times she was approached by a boy, Mihana saw Jessica become even more cold and  
distant, a look of shame would fill her eyes--a rare sight to see in regards to Jessica  
Taylor. Whatever it was that Jessica lacked emotionally, Mihana hoped to god that  
Jessica would find it soon, lest they all go insane.  
"Who would have thought..." Tien-Lei murmured, resting her chin on her hand,   
"It's just wonderful that Tenshi was there at the right time...or...I don't know what   
we'd be doing right now."  
"Probably attending a funeral." Shikami replied casually. She ignored the   
horrified gasps and death-glares and idlly glanced at her fingernails.   
"You know..." Mihana murmured, trying her best to ignore Shikami. She had   
already learned that Shikami was not human, at least not in Mihana's mind. She may have   
been human at one point, but not now. Human beings have emotions and Shikami didn't   
have those. Thus, she was more like an animal to Mihana than a human-being.  
"I wonder how Tenshi knew where to go...and how she 'saved' Ameko exactly.   
Now that I think of it, she couldn't quite get her story straight..."   
"Tenshi isn't exactly the most stable creature on Earth." Jessica cut in, "You  
know what we say in the West, 'birds of a feather flock together.'"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tenshi gazed down at Ameko who appeared to be resting peacefully. She bit her   
lip slightly, what will I tell her when she wakes up? she wondered. Tenshi didn't have   
another second to contemplate the situation, because just then Ameko's eyes fluttered   
open.  
"Ten..Tenshi! What am I doing here?!" Ameko asked, sitting up with a start.  
"You were at that cliff you like to go to. But then you fainted...so I took you  
to my house...which is where you are now, Ameko.."  
That's impossible, Ameko thought. Her mind raced to the events the night before.  
She's lying. I jumped off the cliff...how am I still alive?  
"Really? I don't recall that." Ameko said, her bright blue eyes narrowing rather  
suspiciously. Tenshi glanced at Ameko warily. She hesitated before speaking.  
She can't know the truth...what if she hates me?  
"You...you just passed out on the cliff you like to stargaze on." Tenshi   
murmured, reiterating her previous statement.  
She's lying to me, why is she lying? Ameko thought, she stared at Tenshi with a  
mixture of anger and hurt.   
Why would my only friend lie to me?  
"Do the others know?" Ameko asked, looking down at the bedsheets.  
"Yes...Ameko, I'm so glad you weren't hurt! I'm so glad I was there to save--  
to help you!" Tenshi said as tears filled her eyes and she enveloped Ameko in a   
protective embrace.  
Ameko gazed down at Tenshi, her face unemotional--her arms making almost robotic  
motions to pat and stroke Tenshi's hair.  
Tenshi, Tenshi...I don't know how you did it, but...  
I wish you hadn't saved me.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Hotaru-chan...your friends are here..." Souichi said from the doorway of   
Hotaru's bedroom. She seemed deep in thought and he hated to interrupt her, but it   
seemed important.   
Souichi sighed heavily as Hotaru was silent. She seemed different now, very   
focused and determined on something. She didn't seem like the same person anymore.   
It was only weeks ago when he had found her as a baby, lying in her old crib surrounded   
with violet light. It had only been days since her rapid growth, now to little more   
than a toddler. Yet her violet eyes held such maturity and intelligence. Souichi walked   
over to Hotaru, who was standing on the chair at her desk with a pen clutched in her   
hands. On a piece of paper was some unintelligeble scribbling. An attempt to write words,  
perhaps?  
"Hotaru-chan..." Souichi murmured and placed his hands comfortingly on her   
small shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes full of frustration...they seemed to be  
echoing the words in his head,  
Why is this happening?  
"Hotaru-chan, your friends are downstairs waiting for you. They want to talk to  
you..." Souichi said softly. Hotaru nodded slowly, dropping the pen on her desk and   
jumping off her chair and onto the carpet. She reached up for her father's hand and   
together they walked down the stairs to Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru who were waiting  
anxiously at the foot of the steps. Michiru's face held a look of pleasant surprise,   
while Haruka's was serious, Setsuna's even more somber than usual.  
"Hotaru-chan, we're so happy to see you!" Michiru exclaimed, breaking the tense  
silence.  
"Kaiou-san, Tenou-san, Meiou-san--hisashiburi." [note: see below] Hotaru said   
in an almost emotionless voice. Michiru's face fell in horror,  
"What are you saying, Hotaru? You're acting like you don't even know us..."   
Haruka said hoarsely, she too was surprised by Hotaru's greeting, if it could even be   
called that.  
"Hotaru-chan, you have duties to fulfill. I want you to live a normal life as   
much as anyone else, but...we need you." Setsuna said softly, but firmly.  
Hotaru was silent, she looked down at her tiny hands in frustration. She seemed  
torn.  
"If only you knew what it meant I would have to do..." she whispered.  
Michiru shuddered. To hear those words in such a mature voice coming from such  
a small child was eerie, unearthly.  
"Hotaru, what do you mean?" Haruka asked.  
Hotaru's eyes filled with tears, it was as if she couldn't find the words she  
wanted to say.  
"I don't want to do it! I don't want to be Saturn anymore. Stop making me   
hurt people! You'll regret it this time!" Hotaru cried out and ran back upstairs.  
"What's wrong with her?" Haruka muttered.  
"She obviously knows something we do not..." Setsuna murmured.   
"Why do you assume there must be something wrong with her?" Souichi demanded,   
"What did you do to her anyway? Why was she reborn? Did you let her die? Don't you see   
the frustration and anguish she feels? She's trapped in that body--unable to do anything  
herself, unable to even write down her own thoughts because you let her die. Now you   
want her to do something unspeakable again, so what, you can sacrifice her again?"  
Michiru choked back a horrified sob as she covered her hands with her mouth,  
that guilt she felt washed over her once again.  
"Wait, wait, wait! We didn't kill Hotaru! We aren't asking her to do anything  
'unspeakable'! We just need her to be Sailorsaturn again. The future of the planet   
depends on it, we're not trying to play games with a little girls life here." Haruka   
snapped back.  
"Could it possibly occur to you that she resents you for the life you've forced  
her to live? What a horrible burden she has upon her shoulders..."  
"I didn't decide who gets to be a Sailor Senshi, did you think *I* wanted to be  
one?" Haruka asked coolly.  
"Hotaru belongs with us, Souichi." Setsuna said calmly, to try and get a grip on  
the situation. "You know she does. She needs to help us save the world."   
Souichi laughed and began to walk back up the stairs.  
"Heh...'save the world'?" he asked as he stopped and turned around momentarily,  
"Maybe you should heed her warning...you WILL be sorry when Saturn is reawakened."  
  
  
**** *  
  
  
Ameko gazed at her reflection.   
That's not me. Who is this pitiful looking girl staring back at me? Such shining  
naive eyes with such an innocent face?  
"I should have died last night." she muttered to herself, raising her hand to   
touch the face in the looking glass. She could barely remember what happened, all she   
could see when she closed her eyes was herself surrounded by a million lights--then the   
face of a beautiful angel. She knew now that it was Tenshi--but HOW?  
"Why did you save me, Tenshi? To leave me living so I can know how weak and   
useless I am?" she asked herself. Her reflection stared back at her dully.  
Ameko suddenly felt very ashamed of herself as the images flashed through her   
head ceaselessly. This brought upon a wave of hatred and anger,  
"I HATE YOU!" Ameko screamed to her reflection, throwing her hands forward to  
claw at its bright eyes. "I'm not you, I'm not you, I'm not you!" she cried, pounding   
her fists into the glass as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.  
"No..." she muttered as she immediately stopped her hysteria, "I'm *not* you."  
Ameko whispered, her bright eyes wild. A small smile spread across her face. "You died   
last night." she said to her reflection, cocking her head slightly to the side. "You're   
a ghost. Yes, a ghost. Look how pale and ghastly you are!" she added laughing slightly  
as she taunted herself. "You died because you were weak and foolish, but I survived.  
Yes, *I'M* still alive because I'm stronger than you were." she murmured.  
Another face flashed in Ameko's mind. The sneering face of Jessica Taylor.  
"That bitch..." Ameko muttered, clenching her fists, "I'll show her exactly how  
strong I am."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Michiru sighed as she held her cup of tea in her hands to warm them.  
"What are we going to do now? We can't force Hotaru to do something she doesn't  
want to do--she might resent us for it..." she murmured.  
"There seemed to be something she was genuinely afraid of." Haruka mused as she  
stared at the bottom of her empty teacup, "Maybe she knows something we don't..."  
"She's always known things others cannot understand. That's always how the   
Solider of Saturn has always been." Setsuna nodded in agreement. "She may have been   
trying to warn us, without being direct."  
"Well, she did say that we would regret it if we made her become Saturn." Haruka  
pointed out.   
Just then the trio heard a knock on the door. They glanced at one another before  
Haruka stood up to answer the door. The moment she saw who it was, a gasp escaped from  
her lips. It was Hotaru, but she looked older now, approximately ten years old. How had  
she aged eight years in only a few hours?  
"Hotaru!" Haruka exclaimed, Michiru and Setsuna instantly rose to their feet  
and went to the door. "Please, come inside." she said and gestured to Hotaru. They   
were all silent as Hotaru removed her shoes in the entry way and followed the trio into   
the living room.  
"I came to you because I realize what my duty is. My duty and honor as a Sailor  
Senshi is more important than my own life..." Hotaru began. In her eyes Michiru could   
see determination and strength, but also detachment and sadness.  
Those are the cold eyes of Sailorsaturn, Michiru thought, not the eyes of Hotaru.  
"Also...I know that I can never be happy with Otou-san [Father] until the world is  
at peace..." she added.  
Ah! So, this isn't only Saturn talking, Hotaru is in there as well, Michiru mused.  
Setsuna stared at Hotaru, her face emotionless, but her mind racing from one   
thought to the next. Time has sped up for Hotaru, she thought, this must mean she was  
reborn solely to be Sailorsaturn...she grows with power everytime she is reborn. But   
with this rebirth comes the mental instability she had just prior to her death. She   
could destroy us all on a whim. Is this what she was warning us about?  
Strangely, Hotaru turned her head and smiled at Setsuna. It was enough to make  
Setsuna's hands shake, it's as if she could hear my thoughts.  
A wave of violet light washed over Hotaru, who turned her head upwards to bathe   
in its glow. She began to grow somewhat taller, the youthful features fade into that of   
a pre-teen.  
"Hotaru..." Michiru gasped, the scene was both beautiful and horrifying at the   
same time. What's going on?  
The light began to fade, but as it did the sign of Saturn began to glow on   
Hotaru's forehead. Moments later, it too faded away. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stared   
at Hotaru in dead silence, waiting for her to say something, to say anything to ease   
their fears.  
Hotaru opened her eyes, those cold eyes of Saturn, her face holding no emotion.  
"I will save Sailormoon."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rei stared down at Usagi. How long had she been watching for the   
slightest sign of life? A minute? An hour? Every moment seemed to pass by slower   
than the previous. Just one movement would have eased Rei's soul: a flutter of an  
eyelash, the slight parting of Usagi's pale lips, anything, but she got nothing.  
"Rei..." Minako murmured from the doorway as she stepped forward, a new  
bouquet of flowers in her hands to freshen up the room. No matter how much they  
tried to distract Rei, she always returned to Usagi's side more morose than ever.  
"Minako..." Rei sighed as she released Usagi's hand from her own and pulled  
the blanket over it gently, "Why won't she even move...I know she's alive, why won't  
she fight?" she asked as tears filled her eyes once again.   
"Rei, Usagi can't--"  
"No! But she can!" Rei exclaimed angrily, she glanced at Usagi in frustration,  
"Why won't she fight for us and come back to us?"  
"She won't come back to you because she cannot." said a small voice from the  
doorway. Rei looked over her shoulder in surprise as she wiped away her tears and  
straightened her back. Standing in the doorway was Setsuna and Hotaru.   
"Hotaru?" Minako whispered in surprise. Hadn't she just seen Hotaru as barely  
four years old...and now here she was nearly ten?  
"Ami-san tells me that Usagi-san has not moved, nor does her heart beat...but  
yet her brain is still fully active." Hotaru said as she stepped forward. Her mannerisms  
and coldness made Rei somewhat uncomfortable.  
"That's right, the doctors are perplexed at this...They want to run tests on   
her, but we won't let them get near her." Rei replied.  
"Usagi will become Neo-Queen Serenity in only a few short years. This is one of  
the many miracles that the people of Earth will be privy to, to prove that she is truly  
the Earth's Messiah." Setsuna answered knowingly.   
"Usagi-san's heart is asleep, her mind is asleep..." Hotaru murmured as she  
stepped forward to Usagi's bedside and stared down upon her. Wordlessly, she reached  
down and touched Usagi's forehead. A violet aura surrounded Hotaru as the sign of Saturn  
appeared upon her forehead and her eyes turned to purple light.   
Usagi's body suddenly lurched forward as a dry scream escaped from her lips, it  
sounded to all who heard it like the most horrid thing they had heard in their life.  
A scream full of terror and anguish.  
"No..." Rei whispered as she stared in horror at Hotaru and Usagi as the aura   
surrounding them grew even more blinding, "No, stop it! Stop it, Hotaru!" Rei shouted.  
"Hotaru! What are you doing?!" Setsuna exclaimed, her usual cold demeanor   
suddenly replaced by one of anxiety. Usagi's bloodcurdling screams grew even louder,  
"Stop! Please, Hotaru, you're killing her!" Minako exclaimed. Hotaru raised   
her eyes to Minako, eyes that showed no warmth or feeling. Dull, dead eyes.   
"You cannot stop me, it must be done." said a voice from low within Hotaru.   
Minako backed away slowly,  
"You...What's wrong with you, Hotaru-chan?" Mianko murmured.  
"It must be done!" Hotaru cried out, shutting her eyes tight as if she too   
were in immense pain. With one sudden jerk the aura disappeared unceremoniously.   
Usagi's screams ceased as if someone had pulled the plug on her voice. There was   
nothing but dead silence and the same uncomfortable darkness that the room was bathed   
in before. Hotaru collapsed to the ground, panting and coughing. Usagi lay with her eyes  
wide open, but they didn't blink--nor move. Her mouth was caught wide open in mid-scream.  
She looked even more ghastly and corpse-like than before.   
"Usagi!" Rei cried as she scooped Usagi up in her arms and held her tightly and  
protectively, "What the hell were you thinking?!" she exclaimed to Hotaru.  
Hotaru looked up at Rei with child-like eyes once again, full of pain and full   
of tears.  
"I told you that you'd regret it! I told you I didn't want to!" she cried out   
and picked herself up, she pushed by the other Senshi who had gathered into the room   
and ran away.  
"Hotaru-chan!" Michiru exclaimed and began to chase after her, but Haruka   
grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
"How could she do something so horrible?" Ami whispered as she brought her hands  
to her lips and turned her head away slightly. The sight of Usagi was too much to bear.  
"I don't know..." Setsuna said quietly, "But somehow, I cannot help but think   
that if the Fates allowed this to happen, then it was meant to happen."  
  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\|/  
  
Notes: Hotaru says, "Kaiou-san, Tenou-san, Meiou-san--hisashiburi." I didn't want to  
translate this into english, because I liked how it sounded in Japanese. But since few of  
the readers know enough Japanese to understand the meanings behind this phrase, I shall  
explain. :) First, literally translated she said, "Miss Kaiou, Miss Tenou, Miss Meiou--  
it's been a long time." But see how stupid and lame that sounds? :P Hotaru's adding of   
a -san to the names of Haruka, etc. makes it seem very cold--since she's very, very,   
very close to all of them. Hisashiburi, well, that needs no explaination. I just like   
how it sounds and it sounds better to me aesthetically than "long time no see"/"it's   
been awhile"/etc. :)   
  
  
  
  



	13. Henka no Kaze: Winds of Change

Sailormoon Zodiac: #13 - Henka no Kaze / Winds of Change  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
"Well, you always wanted to be something more dangerous and exciting than an   
Idol Singer, Natalia." wrote Natalia into her diary, "And now you are. You are a Sailor  
Senshi, or rather more specifically, a Zodiac Senshi.   
Oh, what a long night it's been...   
I wake up to learn that I had allowed myself to be seduced by the enemy...and   
that I am truly a reborn fighter of evil...and I learned all of this from a talking cat."  
"I was Natalia Koorino with two faces: Natalia and Niko-chan.   
Now I am Natalia Koorino with three faces: Natalia, Niko-chan, and Sailorgemini.  
Then there was 'Aya' who is really my enemy, Arseniru. And with this man, with   
this villain, I allowed myself to be taken. To be enticed and used for his own pleasure   
and purposes. Isn't that horrible? It's excitingly horrible."  
  
Despite the shame and embarassment that Natalia felt, she couldn't quite help   
but feel that the entire situation was very exciting. Writing down her thoughts onto   
paper was only making her even more and more excited about the entire thing. It was the  
stuff that fairytales and romance novels were made of, the beautiful princess enticed   
by the wicked sorcerer. Natalia felt her face flush, why did she find the villainy of  
Arseniru so...appealing? It was rather disturbing...  
But they were just fantasies, those didn't mean anything. Then again, wasn't it   
her fantasies and delusions that got her into trouble in the first place?  
  
"Now I have to face the rest of them, adoring fans and fellow-teammates, one and   
the same." she wrote, hestitating for a moment before she continued. "Will they treat   
me as a celebrity, or will they treat me as an equal? Perhaps neither, what if they   
view me with suspicion or see me as a weak-willed little girl who fell so easily into   
the grasp of the enemy?  
I suppose I shall soon find out."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Leadan..." Shikami murmured as she gazed into the night sky. The incessant  
chattering of the girls not reaching her as she set her thoughts on one thing only.   
Her forbidden love.  
My dearest Leadan. Someday, I'll set you free too.  
Love, what a strange feeling, yet the only feeling that Shikami could really   
feel. Slowly, other emotions were starting to creep in, other positive emotions that is.   
She had all the negative ones: hatred, anger, jealousy--the ones that made her the   
excellent killer she had once been. Now these other 'good' emotions: remorse, caring,  
loyalty were slowly creeping into her heart, but not without a fight of course.   
It wasn't that she wanted to stay 'evil', what was 'evil' to her anyways? She didn't   
know the concept of it. Deep down, Shikami was afraid of what might happen if she   
allowed anyone other than Leadan into her life and into her heart. Would they use her?   
Hurt her? Better to be soul-less than to feel more emotional pain. The anguish she   
felt from being away from Leadan was enough for her. Was she such a guarded and   
reclusive person in the Golden Millennium? Her memories seemed to tell her otherwise.   
It was strange to remember her past, but yet not be able to know how she felt about each  
individual person. What she saw in her head were just pictures, not the entire story.   
She glanced at the others, they seemed so happy and animated, but if you could somehow   
stop time and just look onto the scene, you wouldn't be able to tell anything from it--  
who were friends, what they were talking about, nothing very interesting. This was how  
Shikami had to function, her current self unable to feel for these people--and her   
emotions not fully ready to comprehend the pictures of memories she saw in her head.  
  
--  
  
"So, how about you, Mihana, do you have a boy you like?" Tien-Lei asked as she  
stretched across the picnic blanket. She glanced over to Shikami, who as usual, was   
being antisocial. She was sitting apart from the rest of the group and staring into   
that curious red gem that she was never without.   
"Well, there's no one really in specific...I mean, I'm not stalking anyone like  
Joanna is..." Mihana replied, smirking slightly. Joanna flushed,  
"I am NOT stalking Kage Masaya." she protested.  
"Not anymore at least, not since you've become a Senshi." Tien-Lei added with  
a grin. Joanna sighed,  
"That's right...it HAS been that long since I've seen him..."  
"Who needs a guy anyway? Why are you all so dependent on men? Do you need someone  
to affirm your own self worth?" Jessica asked sarcastically. Mihana rolled her eyes,   
I don't even understand why we ask her to come anywhere with us. Probably because I feel   
sorry for her when it comes down to it, she has no one and will never have anyone.  
"Well, I guess we don't need to ask you if you like someone." Mihana said, biting  
back anything else she wanted to say.  
"Oh, Jessica, there must be someone...you're the most popular person at T*A   
Academy..."  
Jessica was silent. She didn't quite know what to say, how could she explain to  
them that she had never felt anything for anyone else? That she had never had a   
boyfriend she actually even liked...and that if anything, she felt guilty when she   
looked at people who were attractive...  
"It isn't your business." she muttered.  
"Some people aren't built for love." Shikami said turning her head, with a cold  
smile on her lips. She had returned to paying attention to her surroundings, much to the  
dismay of Jessica and the others.   
"And some are built to falsely love others." Jessica bit back, she had felt a   
icy pang in her heart with Shikami's comments and she would definately not let that go  
unanswered. But Shikami was definately not going to let Jessica's retort go without   
her own answer. The look of hatred that filled Shikami's eyes was enough to make   
Tien-Lei shiver.  
"If there is one thing you can be sure of, Sailorleo," Shikami began with a   
scathing tone, "it's that my love for Leadan was not programmed. If you value your own   
life as much as it seems you do, then you won't EVER say such a thing again." Shikami  
replied with brutal sincerity.  
Joanna shifted her weight uncomfortably. As if it wasn't bad enough just having  
one Ice Queen, now there was another. While Jessica didn't scare her as much as she   
annoyed her, Shikami completely terrified Joanna.   
Jessica's a bitter girl who can't do any real harm, if you don't let it get to  
you...but Shikami, she's another case. Shikami's a sociopath, Joanna thought, she knows  
right from wrong, she just doesn't care. She CAN'T care.  
Joanna bit her lip and prayed for something to change the subject with. Luckily,   
her prayers were answered...for the time being.  
"Oh!" Joanna exclaimed suddenly, "Look, it's Niko-chan!"  
And only 30 minutes late, Joanna thought dryly.   
Joanna jumped up, very eager to get away from the thick tension between Shikami  
and Jessica. "Niko-chan! Hello, I'm glad you could make it." Joanna said with a smile.  
Mihana also jumped up, very eager to see her favorite Idol. It was so amazing that one   
of the Zodiac Senshi was one of Japan's biggest celebrities.  
Natalia walked towards the five girls, she expertly hid her cringe as she heard  
them calling her 'Niko-chan.'  
"Good afternoon." she said brightly, frowning at herself on the inside. Why am I  
still acting like a different person? If anything, I should be the person I really am   
with these people...I spent a former lifetime with them, they're already closer to me  
than anyone else by default. "You know, I'd really just prefer if you didn't call   
me that." she said as she approached the group. Natalia automatically took note of the  
look of hurt on the brunette's face. Had I said that too sharply? she wondered.   
Natalia expertly flashed a beautiful, trained smile, "Since we're all friends and  
team-mates," she added quickly, "And I want to be on the same level as my friends,  
so please call me what anyone near and dear calls me: Natalia."   
  
--  
  
Arseniru watched the girls from his perch in a tree above them.   
He smirked at the girl he had seduced just nights before. She was so predictable   
and false, just like every other woman, he thought to himself, they're so easy to use  
because half the time they want to be used. These Zodiac Senshi...they're nothing but   
mere incompetant children, he mused, all of them except Scorpio.  
But there was no room for respect or admiration for Scorpio in Arseniru's mind.  
She was the one who destroyed the idealized relationship between Arseniru and Leadan, so  
he thought. Yet she was so irresistable to him, a beautiful creature, yes--but it wasn't  
her appearance, since he had seen many a female more attractive. It was her hatred of   
him which aroused Arseniru. She was one of the few females who he knew he could never   
have by his normal means of seduction. But one day...  
However, this was no time for planning. He had a mission to accomplish, and   
while he currently controlled Princess Lithia, he knew he could not continue to fail   
and also keep her pleased with him, no matter how good of a lover her was.  
Arseniru looked down into the palm of his hand, in it was a small device that   
could be attached to any living object. An invention of Leadan's that Leadan didn't know  
had been stolen from his laboratory. From what Arseniru had gathered from Leadan's  
manuscripts, these 'Spawn' as he called them, were very powerful beings that could be  
controlled by one's thoughts. The only stipulation was it must be attached to anything   
non-sentient, which wasn't difficult considering the ratio of non-sentient creatures to  
sentient in the universe.  
Arseniru smirked as the word 'love' floated from below and reached his ears,  
"Love...what do any of you know of it?" he whispered, "The sole reason for its  
existence is as a tool to weaken women--like you silly children."   
With a crooked smile on his face, Arseniru attached the device to the trunk  
of the tree and leapt downwards to make his grand entrance.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
In the darkness of the shadows, a figure watched the group attentively. In the  
trees, there was a man standing in the branches going seemingly unnoticed by the group  
below...but not to the figure. Yet, the figure remained silent, she were there to warn  
them, to help them, but not to interfere.  
Yet, something in the figure's heart made her want to protect them from harm.  
Do you even remember me? How I miss you all...its been so many years...  
Gemini, Capricorn, Taurus...  
Leo...  
Finally I've found you.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Love?" a voice boomed as a figure jumped down from a large tree near the girls.  
"What do any of you silly fools know of love?" asked the handsome man with flaming red  
hair. He gave the girls a devilish grin, "Besides the things I've taught you." he added  
with his eyes locked on Natalia.  
"Arseniru!" Shikami hissed, jumping to her feet.  
"Scorpio Cosmic Power..."  
"Leo Cosmic Power..."  
"Sagittarius Cosmic Power..."  
"Taurus Cosmic Power..."  
"Capricorn Cosmic Power..."  
"Gemini Cosmic Power..."  
"Make Up!"  
"What are you doing here, Arseniru?" Sailorscorpio demanded of the man who was   
leaning nonchalantly against a tree. It seemed to shiver under his weight.  
"Are you telling me that you've forgotten what the mission of the Black Star   
Army is? Surely, when you decided to go against the only things that have ever loved   
and cared for you, you didn't forget the mission?"  
"The Seven Stars, is it? Well, you can't have them." Leo declared, eager to   
reclaim her role as leader.  
"When will you realize that it is your destiny to be destroyed?" Arseniru asked   
smirking slightly. As soon as the last of his words left his cruel lips, the earth began  
to tremble ever so lightly. The tree behind Arseniru seemed to shiver with life, it  
strained its branches upwards, groaning all the while as its roots pulled themselves out  
of the hard-packed dirt.  
"What's happening?" Sailorsagittarius gasped, a bow and arrow seemingly made of   
a bolt of lightning appeared in her hands. She aimed directly at Arseniru,  
"Silver Arr--"  
"Spawn, kill her." Arseniru said with a wave of his hand.   
The being, which was once a quite lovely tree, had now metamorphosed into a   
hideous creature. A black ooze was seeping from its bark. With a strong movement, a   
"branch" grabbed Sagittarius and threw her aside with vicious strength. The silver arrow  
flew into the air, completely missing any sort of target.  
"Spawn?" Scorpio gasped as she skillfully leapt away from the demonic creature  
and towards Sagittarius. She knelt down by the fallen girl and placed two fingers on her  
neck to feel for a pulse, "How do you have that?" she asked narrowing her eyes at   
Arseniru.  
Arseniru laughed gleefully at Scorpio, his eyes glowering at her.  
"I just thought you'd like a little gift from my brother." he said coyly.   
"Scorpio! Watch out!" Sailortaurus screamed as the creature swept its   
tentacle-like branches towards her. Scorpio rolled out of the way, the tip of her skirt  
catching on one of it's thorn-like claws.  
"Sun Lion, Destroy!" Sailorleo shouted sending the lion of flames towards the  
spawn which was not nimble enough to escape it.  
"We are not so easy to defeat." Arseniru laughed, despite the fact that the   
attack had injured the spawn as charred chunks fell from its body.  
"How did you get that Spawn?" Scorpio demanded once more, with a flick of her  
wrist she extended her nails as she stalked towards Arseniru. He stared back at her  
fearlessly,  
"Would you believe that Leadan has grown ill of you, since you betrayed him and  
abandoned him. He told me to use the Spawn to destroy you." Arseniru answered.  
"You're a liar!" she shouted and charged towards him.  
"Scorpio!" she heard someone cry, but her rage was too defening and blinding to  
notice. The Tree-Spawn's tentacles grabbed her around the waist, extending its thorns   
into her body. She screamed out in pain,  
"You can't kill it with attacks!" she gasped, "You have to destroy the mechanism  
that Arseniru planted on it..." Scorpio winced as blood dripped from her torso onto the  
black oozing sap, the substances mingling in a vile mess. The charred portions of the  
monster began to heal, new flesh growing over the burned portions.  
"There, there's the device!" Gemini cried out, pointing to the small round   
object on the back of the monster's neck. "Double Ice, Freeze!" she shouted as two   
braiding bands of ice and water surrounded her and flew towards the monster. She gasped  
as the black ooze which was now pooled around the monster rose up and formed a wall   
around the Spawn to protect it. The wall then crashed downwards on a wave over Leo,   
Gemini, Taurus, and Capricorn.  
"You stupid girls, you should have listened to Scorpio. Your attacks are   
useless." Arseniru smirked as he watched in delight as the ooze burned through the   
Zodiac Senshi's uniforms and began to burn their skin as well.  
"You demon from the Black Star Galaxy..." whispered a figure from above   
Arseniru, "Return to the Hell from which you came."  
Arseniru whirled around, just as he did he heard the Spawn let out a growl   
of pain.  
"How?!" he exclaimed in shock before he noticed a metallic white star embedded   
in the Spawn's device.   
"Wind Flash!" shouted a female voice from behind Arseniru. He spun around   
just in time to be struck with a gale of wind which threw his body against a tall   
oak tree. A man appeared from out of the shadows, in his hand he held a white star,   
his face covered with a black mask.  
Arseniru smirked through his pain at the man, in a burst of flame he disappeared  
from the scene.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The Kageboshi Ninja turned away from site of where the red-haired man   
disappeared and towards the mass of Zodiac Senshi. The spawn had collapsed, its   
tentacles releasing its hold on Sailorscorpio. The black ooze which had enveloped the   
other Senshi, turned into ash and released the group.  
"Princess..." the man whispered as he rushed towards Sailorleo and held her in  
his arms.  
"She is not your Princess." said a cold female voice. The figure stepped forward,  
a gasp arose from those Zodiac Senshi who were conscious. Their eyes beheld another   
Zodiac Senshi, one who looked vastly different from the rest of them. Her slanted,   
feline-like eyes stared at all of them with pity. Her eyes lingering the longest over  
Sailorleo and the Kageboshi Ninja. In the gentle wind, her green hair waved slightly.   
"Sailorcancer..." Scorpio said dully, her voice weak from blood-loss. She   
looked up at the Senshi whom she knew from her memories, who was yet another character   
in her dreams whom she felt no emotion for.  
"Sailorcancer?" Sailorleo whispered, lifting her head up. She looked at Cancer   
with curiosity, there was a strange burning in her heart. It was enough to distract   
her from knowing she was held in the arms of another man.  
Sailorcancer was so vastly different than the rest of them. Her whole being   
radiated an aura of ancientness and timeliness. Even her uniform was different than the  
others, even more different than Scorpio's was compared to theirs. Cancer's uniform   
bodysuit was black, but unlike the sheen of the other uniforms, hers was sort of a dull  
black. As if it were made of a more primitive material. Her green skirt shimmered as no  
material ever seen on earth could, as if it were made of water. She had a long yellow   
bow in the middle of her green collar. In the center was a silver brooch lined with   
large, iridescent pearls, the sign of Cancer engraved in the gold. Around her neck   
was a choker of pearls, her symbol resting in the center. Upon her forhead was not   
a tiara, but two strings of star-shaped pearls, between the strands was large   
star-shaped diamond.  
She was beautiful, stunning, ancient looking.  
"Sailorcancer..." Taurus murmured, she was awestruck at the beautiful woman   
who stood near them.   
"My Prince," Cancer said in a clear voice to the Kageboshi Ninja, "This is not  
your Princess. I'm sorry, your search must continue."   
The man looked down at Sailorleo, his eyes staring at her with gentleness.  
"It's been so long that I've forgotten her face. All I can remember is the   
sea of black hair and the beautiful face." he whispered. He kissed Leo gently upon the  
forehead and set her down. "I'm sorry, my Lady, I had foolishly thought my search was   
over." he murmured. Wordlessly, he stood up and disappeared into the shadows.   
Sailorcancer walked towards the Zodiac Senshi and bent down beside Leo. For some  
reason, Leo didn't feel angered anymore, but much more calm. She felt as if some   
negative part of her was disappearing, her eyes reflected the confusion clearly to  
Sailorcancer who laughed gently. The other Zodiac Senshi stared in shock, none of   
them had ever seen anyone touch Leo without encountering a sharp glare or word.  
"There was a Prediction made by a Wiseman in the Golden Millenium. He said that   
when Nine Stars had risen in the Future, and the Moon disappeared from the Earthen sky,   
that the Invaders will win their First Major Triumph." Cancer said aloud, "This is a   
prediction that I was sent to tell you all." she said with a gentle sigh as she   
looked down at Leo. "How I've searched so long and so far for all of you..."  
There was a tense silence as a wave of realization came over the other Zodiac  
Senshi. There was some sort of bond between Sailorcancer and Sailorleo, something that  
perhaps Sailorleo did not know of in her conscious mind, but in her dreams.   
"The Prince's search may not be over," Cancer said wistfully, as she lowered  
her head near Leo's, "But mine is..." she whispered as she gently kissed Sailorleo upon  
the lips.  
  
  
  



	14. Shingetsu: The New Moon

Sailormoon Zodiac: #14 - Shingetsu / The New Moon  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
  
Princess Serenity walked silently down the hall, her white heels clicking   
on the marble floor. It was unusually dark on the Moon Kingdom, the usual rays  
of light from Earth did not shine through the windows of the palace.  
Serenity lifted the folds of her white dress as she carefully walked   
down the steps into even more darkness. She was heading to Lady Juno de Kasei's  
divination room. It was not a part of the palace she was very familiar with and  
the fear of the darkness mingled with her fear of being caught and reprimanded.  
Serenity straightened her shoulders and regained her composure.  
This was no time to be a coward.   
Her destiny had called to her.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity gazed out into the night. The usual radiant white  
moon was missing from the starry sky making it unusually dark. She sighed  
heavily and weakly walked over to the throne room of the Crystal Palace. Each   
and everyday she grew constantly weaker...and she knew exactly why. She remembered   
what had happened in the past, but never knew she would be affected like this.   
She was beginning to fade away, to fade from existence. Yesterday was the dreadful  
day that Neo-Princess Serenity disappeared, ceased to exist. It was only then  
did she really begin to realize the seriousness of the situation. The past had to  
be changed, as the past had to be changed many times before. It was selfish, but  
for for the sake of her daughter...for the sake of her court, she would do anything.  
The Queen removed a small key from her pocket and unlocked a crystal case.  
She gently placed her fingers on the Illusion Silver Crystal, expecting it to be  
cold as all crystals generally are, and was surprised to find it warm. After all  
these years, she mused, you would think I would have gotten use to this. Delicately,  
she lifted the Crystal off its velvet pillow and carefully closed the case.   
Serenity left the throne room and walked down a dark hall, her wings lightly   
brushing against the crystal walls. She lifted the folds of her dress and carefully   
walked down a stair-well. There was once a time when she was afraid of the darkness.  
There was no time to be afraid.  
She had to face her past.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and sat up straight.  
Two figures were walking towards her, both dressed in white. They looked   
like ghosts, like something she read in a book by some British person who's name  
she couldn't remember.   
They were the spirits of the Past and the Future.  
"Princess Serenity? Neo-Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked in shock. "What  
are you doing here?"  
"Hello, Usagi-chan..." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, "It's nice to see you  
again." she replied, her face radiating all the warmth and kindness that the  
Queen of the world should have. Her face then suddenly took a look of seriousness  
and she glanced at Princess Serenity who was looking a bit nervous.  
"She doesn't know, does she?" the younger Serenity whispered to the older.  
"I don't know what?" Usagi asked innocently.  
"Usagi-san, turn around please..." Princess Serenity said slowly.   
Usagi's eyes were full of confusion, but she obediently turned her head and looked  
behind her. She gasped at the sight. She saw herself lying near-death upon a stack  
of pillows. The window was open and a breeze ruffled the lace curtains, it was   
incredibly dark in the room. She frantically glanced to her side and saw Mamoru  
asleep by the bed, grasping her body's hand. Usagi looked down at her own hand  
and to her surprise she saw she could see right through it.   
"So...I'm a ghost too? But a spirit of the Present..." she said with  
a weak smile as tears welled up in her eyes. "What..happened to me?" she asked,   
her eyes glassy.  
"When you were given your Princess form the sensitive bond between you   
and the Silver Crystal suddenly collapsed. It was due to you not being fully  
prepared to accept it. You died on the spot, Usagi...well, perhaps a better  
description is that you were put in a permanent coma. However, doctors saw that  
you weren't trully dead because your brain was fully active. It's a phenomenon   
that still no one can explain. You would have remained that way forever, but   
somehow, Sailorsaturn knew a way to awaken your spirit. I don't even know to  
this day how, but it was very traumatizing for the others to watch. They  
thought she had hurt you...and she ran away in shame." Neo-Queen Serenity   
explained, tears filling her eyes as she remembered her own past.   
"Hotaru-chan..." Usagi murmured, looking saddened.  
"Usagi, listen. There isn't much time. Something that should have never  
happened HAS happened. It has to do with the Black Star Galaxy and something  
called the Golden Key. I've only heard about it from my mother, I don't know  
exactly what has happened...but something in the continuum of time is terribly  
wrong. Usagi-san, you must awaken and become Princess Sailormoon and overcome   
your enemies." Princess Serenity quickly, she gave an odd glance behind her  
shoulder...as if she were afraid someone was going to catch her.  
"Yes, we in the Future are feeling this paradox. Chibiusa...she's  
disappeared and every day I grow weaker and weaker. There is something that  
must be fixed. The battle will no doubt be difficult, but you are to be the  
Queen of Crystal Tokyo..." Neo-Queen Serenity replied. "You ascend to the throne  
in only seven years. Usagi-chan, you MUST be prepared. More importantly, you   
must be alive. But without the Silver Crystal you cannot live, so you must take   
this." Neo-Queen Serenity said and without fear held out the Silver Crystal of   
the Future.  
"No! I can't take this. How will you protect yourself and live without  
this?" Usagi exclaimed.  
"Usagi, my present is dead. But you *are* me. Your survival and your  
healing the wound to the time continuum will allow me and all of Crystal Tokyo  
to live once again." Neo-Queen Serenity explained gently, "So please, allow this  
existence to disappear and allow me to live in another."  
"It is not only the Future which is in jeopardy, but also the Past.  
Please fight. For your friends, for the ones you love, for us." Princess  
Serenity urged.   
"We must go now. Return to your body, Usagi-chan.." Neo-Queen   
Serenity directed. Usagi nodded and lay down upon the pillows, her spirit  
fusing with her body, the Silver Crystal still in her hands. As the Crystal  
touched her real body a light instantly filled her and began to heal her.  
"And remember Usagi...the line must go on, it must always go on..."  
Neo-Queen Serenity whispered as she and Princess Serenity faded away.  
The light melted away Usagi's bed clothes and a crescent moon appeared and  
then shined upon her forehead. The blinding light brought Mamoru to open his   
eyes, he winced at the brilliance and shielded his eyes.  
"Usako..." he whispered as he forced himself to stare down at her.  
The white light eminating from her body, the look of peace and tranquility  
on her face...he didn't think he had ever seen her look so beautiful in his  
life.  
The Silver Crystal flickered with color and changed form into a   
crystal brooch shaped as a crescent moon encircled with a golden crown.   
The Crystal was set upon a golden backing that was encircled by the signs  
of all the Sailor Senshi and Earth. From the brooch, a whirl of white  
ribbons surrounded Usagi and dressed her in the gown of the Silver Millennium.  
"Usako..?" he whispered again. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled  
gently at Mamoru. His hands and body hung limp in his chair as he stared at her,  
his blue eyes in a daze. She gracefully got out of bed and stood before him,  
a shining fingetip gently touching his face. The luminescence transferred from  
her body to his, filling it with the same healing energy.   
"Usako...my Princess..." he whispered. He stood up and opened his arms  
wide, Usagi fell into his embrace. The light and love the couple shared entwined  
them, Mamoru's clothes melting into a suit which resembled his clothing as   
Prince Endymion of the Silver Millennium. Upon his face appeared a white jeweled  
mask.   
"My Princess..." he said lovingly to her and stroked her long, loose hair  
from her face.  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered as she turned her face up for a kiss,   
"My Prince, my Tuxedo Knight..."   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Jessica stared at Sailorcancer, or rather, 'Kazeno Hikari' as she called   
herself nowadays.   
She felt nothing.  
Her mind raced back to the night before, Sailorcancer had kissed her, much  
to her surprise. She didn't know what to think of it for a second, but then shortly  
after she pulled herself away from Cancer and demanded an explaination.  
'Leo, don't you remember me?' Cancer had asked, the look of despair that  
crossed her face at that point stabbed Leo in the heart...but yet...no, she didn't  
remember her. Even now Jessica couldn't bear to look at Hikari, she knew that at   
every free moment Hikari was gazing at her. Probably willing desperately to bring back  
a memory of hers. Part of Jessica found it pathetic, but yet another part of her  
was also longing for some sort of memory to come to her.  
What if she was the person Jessica had been praying would come into her life?  
"Yes, Mihana-san, I was sent from the future by the great Queen Selestia  
to bring you a prophecy from our Oracles..." Hikari was explaining. She glanced up  
towards Jessica and gave her a gentle smile. Jessica felt heat rush to her face,  
and for the first time in almost all her life, she found herself unable to look  
at someone directly in their eyes.   
What's wrong with me? Jessica thought to herself angrily, she's just a girl.  
Near her, she heard Shikami let out a snort. Jessica didn't have to see her to know   
that those blood eyes of Shikami's were filled with amusement at her discomfort.   
It was enough to snap her back to reality momentarily.  
"Hikari-san," Jessica began in a cool, clear voice. "Could you tell us what   
this propechy was again?" she asked.   
"Of course, Le...Jessica. I have it memorized." Cancer said quietly, her  
eyes lowered. She paused for a moment before repeating it, "'When Nine Stars have   
risen in the Future, and the Moon disappeared from the Earthen sky, the Invaders   
will win their First Major Triumph.'"  
"So, as you can see, the Black Star Galaxy will win a great battle  
soon." Hikari explained.  
The girls nodded in agreement, only Tien-Lei looked a bit perplexed.  
"When the Moon disappears from the Earthen Sky...what if that's tonight?  
It's a new moon tonight..." Mihana asked.  
"Then we must prepare before the new moon rises in the night sky.  
We must use any means necessary to make sure the Black Star Galaxy does not   
obtain any more pieces of the Seven Stars." Jessica said, eager to take back   
her role as leader from Shikami and eager to prove to all that this situation  
with Hikari had left her undaunted.  
"That's what you've been trying to do, Jessica." Shikami replied  
coolly, "And as I recall, you weren't doing a very good job of either  
acquiring OR protecting Star Pieces."  
"Please, Jessica, don't reply." Hikari said, raising her hand   
up. "You do not remember your arguments with Scorpio from the past, but I  
remember them well. There's no point in senseless battle, it only weakens  
the team." she murmured. Much to her own surprise, and everyone elses,  
Jessica felt her rage die down and felt herself become much more calm...but only  
momentarily. When Jessica realized that Hikari had been able to do this, she  
felt her anger flare up once more. Hikari sighed,  
"If only you could remember what Libra told you time and again--"  
"Libra?" Tien-Lei repeated in surprise. She still looked perplexed,  
"Yes, Sailorlibra, the best swordsmistress in the galaxy, perhaps  
even in the universe...she's--"  
"Where is she? Sorry to interrupt again..." Tien-Lei interjected.  
"Well...I...I don't know...I suppose you haven't found her yet."  
"You said the prophecy said nine stars would be risen, right?" Tien-Lei  
asked. Without waiting for an answer she continued, "I'm assuming that we  
are those stars." Tien-Lei glanced to Hikari who nodded, "I am also assuming   
that we should count you as one of the stars. Well, even if we do count you...  
How could that prophecy be fulfilled when there are only eight of us?"  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Usagi!" Rei cried out and threw her arms around Princess Sailormoon's neck.  
All the Senshi were equally as shocked and elated as Rei was. The message had  
spread quickly that Sailormoon had awakened and they all quickly rushed to   
Hikawa-jinja to see her with their own eyes. They were all there, all of them except  
Tomoe Hotaru.  
"Mamoru-san...you, you look so dashing!" Ami gushed, a slight blush reddening  
her cheeks. The joy she felt in her heart was so overwhelming, she felt tears warming  
her eyes.  
"How did this happen, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.  
"It was Hotaru...somehow she awakened me...but there's no time to discuss this  
right now." Sailormoon said seriously, "The time has arrived for us to finally  
defeat the evil that has encircled Earth..."  
"Usagi..." Ami gasped, "Your vocabulary! It's so...adult..." she said blushing  
even more than she had before.  
"Don't be embarassed, Ami-chan. I'm sure everyone was thinking the same thing.  
You could say that I've grown up a bit...that I know there is a duty I must fulfill."  
Usagi explained. For a moment her face looked pained as she remembered Neo-Queen  
Serenity's words...Chibiusa's demise...  
"Usagi..." Rei murmured, catching the look of sadness that crossed Usagi's   
eyes.  
"Also...please don't worry about Hotaru-chan. I know what my mother said about  
Sailorsaturn and how she must never be awakened or else the end will come. She's a  
very important member of the Sailor Team who we shouldn't alienate...I have more  
faith in her than that..."  
"Princess, you are well on your way to becoming the Queen of the Crystal   
Millennium." Setsuna murmured. Sailormoon smiled at her gently,  
"Well, there will be time for that later. There are many things on our agenda.  
We must acquire the Golden Key and discover what the Black Star Galaxy has to do  
with the Golden Millennium...We should also find out who exactly the Zodiac Senshi  
are. It's been difficult thus far, but something inside tells me that they're not  
the enemies we think they are..."  
"The Black Star Galaxy could only be the invaders from the future that  
destroyed the Golden Millennium..." Michiru said quietly. "If this is so, then we  
should be helping the Zodiac Senshi, they are the protectors of the Golden Millennium,  
afterall."  
"Minna..." Rei whispered as a look of fear covered her face, "I think we   
should henshin..."  
"Rei-chan?" Minako asked,  
"I feel something....very sinister and evil...."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Arseniru watched the girls from afar. He smirked to himself,  
"What a clever girl." he said dryly. He thought it rather demeaning that he had  
to spy on these silly Sailor Senshi. They are weak and useless, he thought. He felt it  
would have been much more worthwhile to attack the Zodiac Senshi, but unfortunately,  
Princess Lithia did not feel the same way.  
"She's losing faith in me." He muttered to himself feeling his anger rising.   
"I can't continue to fail. Damn that Scorpio...this is all her fault."  
Arseniru clenched his fists, he wasn't really paying attention to the Sailor  
Senshi. If he had been, he would have noticed they were alarmed. They had all henshin'd  
and were calling out for whoever it was to come out. But he didn't notice any of this,  
and if he had been paying attention, he wouldn't have cared. His mind was fixated on  
one thing right now:  
Scorpio.  
He felt his heart tighten as iciness traveled in his veins. How he would like  
nothing more than to destroy her. To wipe her disgusting smugness from her face. The  
idea of seeing her broken and torn brought a tiny smile to his face.   
How he hated her.  
Hated her, yet desired her. He wanted to control her...Scorpio, the only woman  
who never fell for him. Scorpio, that beautiful, haughty woman with the sharp eyes and  
the sweet smelling hair. Scorpio, that hateful woman who stole Leadan away from him.  
Soon enough, soon enough.  
He had it all planned out, and when it was done, he would have won.   
She would be broken, he would control her, and Leadan would hate her.  
It was perfect.  
"I took you once, Scorpio." he muttered with a smirk, "I can do it again."  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Who's there?" Sailormars demanded as she called into the darkness.  
"Are you sure there's something here?" Sailoruranus whispered.  
"I felt it...no, I still feel it. There's something evil around us..."  
"No, nothing evil." a cold voice muttered, "Just us."  
From under the torii appeared a group of females: the Zodiac Senshi.  
"What are you doing here?" Sailoruranus demanded.  
"We're here to bring you a prophecy, to ask for your assistance." a   
Zodiac Senshi with long jade colored hair said quietly. There was something about  
her air which made her seem ethereal, not of this time.  
"Was she part of the Zodiac Senshi before?" Sailorvenus whispered to Mercury.  
"What is your prophecy?" Sailormoon asked.  
  
  
  



	15. Mirai no Kodomo: Child of the Future

Sailormoon Zodiac: #15 - Mirai no Kodomo / The Child of the Future  
  
By: Janelle Jimenez (miaka@bishounen.org)  
  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/ [http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/]  
  
Notes: Once again, this episode is very, very different than the original episode 15.  
  
There's also a few Japanese cultural notes that I wanted to mention before the story  
  
so no one's pace gets interrupted by wondering what certain things are.  
  
Note 1: 'ganguro' is a term referring to a once somewhat popular look amongst very  
  
trendy girls in Japan. It literally means black face. The girls would darken their  
  
skin, lighten their hair to a white/blonde color, and wear lots of white eyeshadow.  
  
Note 2: 'enka' is a pre-pop form of Japanese music. It was once very popular, but pop  
  
music has since taken over Japanese airwaves and charts. It's still listened to, mainly  
  
by older people. It's kind of like the Japanese equivalent to country music, except  
  
without the youth following.   
  
Note 3: This episode contains a naughty word. You've been warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should have been there, Ameko..." Tenshi said softly. "We really needed   
  
you. Your water powers would have been useful against Arseniru--you could have  
  
dissolved his attack..."  
  
"So that's how you saved me...You're a Sailor Senshi." Ameko replied as she   
  
turned in her chair and faced her white-haired friend. Tenshi shook her head gently,  
  
"No, my powers to levitate don't come from being a Sailor Senshi." Tenshi said  
  
as she focused on one of the pencils on Ameko's desk. "At least I don't think so, I  
  
discovered this power when I was a little girl." she murmured as she concentrated on  
  
her target. The pencil rose into the air and began to shakily write on a pad of paper.   
  
Ameko looked down in curiousity at was being written,  
  
"Nakayama something-ko?" she asked smirking slightly,  
  
"Sorry, I'm not very good with this yet! I only recently practiced using the  
  
power for delicate things like writing. I'm surprised I almost got it right at  
  
all!" Tenshi giggled. She paused for a moment and picked the pencil out of midair and  
  
examined it carefully. Her face then turned serious, "Ameko, really...you should have   
  
been there. Sailorleo was in such pain..."  
  
"Good, I hope she knows what pain feels like." Ameko said coldly. Tenshi blinked  
  
in surprise. She had noticed that ever since Ameko's suicide attempt, Ameko had been  
  
acting quite strangely. She wasn't the same innocent, kind Ameko that Tenshi knew.   
  
This Ameko was jaded and bitter.  
  
"Ameko...Of course Jessica knows what pain feels like." Tenshi murmured,  
  
"I meant emotional pain." Ameko muttered.  
  
"She knows what that is more than physical pain. Can't you see it in  
  
her eyes? She hurts every day, she just doesn't know why." Tenshi sighed.  
  
"I don't see anything in her eyes but cruelty." Ameko scoffed.  
  
"I know you don't like Jessica, and with good reason...but you shouldn't  
  
wish harm upon her." Tenshi said quietly.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Ameko shouted as she slammed her hand down on her  
  
desk, her bright blue eyes flaring. Tenshi nearly jumped in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're not acting like the Nakayama Ameko I became  
  
friends with."  
  
"That Nakayama Ameko is dead. She died that night. That Nakayama Ameko was weak  
  
and easily hurt and cowardly. I'm not like that anymore." Ameko replied in a cold voice,   
  
but the hurt still apparent in her eyes. The desperation gleamed in her eyes. Despite the   
  
hard words she was saying, Tenshi could see the loneliness and fear that had always been  
  
there. In the past her eyes were shrouded with false happiness, now they were shrouded   
  
with a false hardness. She was still the same Ameko, scared and vulnerable. Ameko had   
  
just simply changed how she hid it. Knowing this was enough to keep Tenshi from leaving  
  
Ameko's side, she needs me more than ever, Tenshi thought.   
  
"We needed you that night, Ameko." Tenshi said calmly, "If the old Nakayama Ameko  
  
was weak and the new Ameko is not, then don't be a coward. Face Sailorleo. Show her  
  
that you won't be chased away. Be a strong Nakayama Ameko and come back to the team..."  
  
*****  
  
"Inoue-san, where are those balloons that we ordered?"   
  
"They're over there, Rei-sama." a girl said cheerfully to Rei. Rei glanced towards  
  
the direction she was pointing to where nothing sat except for air.  
  
"Inoue-san, I think you need to double-check that." Rei said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Poor, poor Hino-san." Jessica smirked as she walked by, a group of admiring  
  
followers trailing behind her carrying various boxes of decorations and stage settings.  
  
I can't believe I have to work with her, Rei thought darkly.   
  
"Jessica, why don't you be useful and tell me where Kanae is so I can talk to her  
  
about the concert tonight?" Rei asked as calmly as possible. If the battle with Arseniru  
  
hadn't put her in a bad enough mood, the sudden stress of the School Festival was  
  
aggravating her even more so. Not to mention the fact that the burns were still sore in  
  
some places of her body. All of this added to a rather irritated Rei.  
  
"Anou, Rei-sama, Kanae-san can't sing tonight, she's had strep throat for four  
  
days now." Inoue Mikiko said in her cheerful, sweet voice.  
  
"Ah, Hino-san isn't on top of things?" Jessica asked with false innocence,   
  
"Don't you know, Hino-san? Miraino Ako's band The Fates are playing instead."  
  
"WHO?" Rei repeated.   
  
"Miraino Ako-san, she transferred to T*A Academy several weeks ago, Hino-san."  
  
Mikiko said brightly. Rei cocked her head to the side. This was news to her. She was   
  
usually always completely on top of the goings-on at T*A, even when Senshi business got  
  
in the way. She supposed that she had been even more distracted since Usagi had been   
  
unconscious. Rei racked her brain trying to think of who Miraino Ako was when it finally  
  
came to her.  
  
"Oh! I know who this is now. She has purple hair that she wears up in a sloppy  
  
side-bun...That's right, she's in Class B. I've seen her smoking outside before..."  
  
"Oh she smokes?" Mikiko said giddily, "She's so wild!"  
  
"Hope her music doesn't offend anyone." Jessica smirked, "I guess you'd get in  
  
trouble for that, ne, Hino-san? Since you're the head of coordinating the talent show."  
  
"Jessica, do me a BIG favor and go away." Rei replied, "Don't you have some boxes  
  
you're supposed to be putting somewhere?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hino-san, but I'm a little busy right now. Niko-chan is going to  
  
be here and I'm in charge of greeting her." Jessica replied as she began to walk off.  
  
"Niko-chan?" Rei repeated,  
  
"Yeah! Jessica-san somehow got Niko-chan to be one of the judges of the talent  
  
show, isn't that great?" Mikiko exclaimed. Her then usual vapid look took on an even  
  
more confused aura, "Didn't you know, Rei-sama? You are the head of the talent show,  
  
aren't you?" Rei felt herself stiffen slightly, I'm being upstaged by Jessica in every   
  
damn way. Now she's friends with an idol? Well...I'm Sailormars, beat that! she thought   
  
acidly. She put on her sweetest smile and beamed a grin at Mikiko,  
  
"Yes, that's wonderful. This'll be the best school festival we've ever had."   
  
*****  
  
"Damn her, damn her, damn her!" Arseniru shouted as he slammed his fist repeatedly  
  
into the viewing screen where images of Scorpia Beruku-Staa were currently flashing.  
  
"Killing her is too easy, I want her to suffer." Arseniru muttered, "I want to  
  
see that stupid smile turn into a grimace of horror." Arseniru let out a grunt as he  
  
spun on his heel and paced furiously back and forth before the viewing screen. He  
  
picked up a glass of wine off a small table and took a sip,  
  
"I can't fail anymore..." he murmured, his pulse beginning to slow down as he  
  
calmed himself down. "I must be rational about this. I cannot let my lust to destroy  
  
Scorpio destroy me..."   
  
Arseniru sighed and threw himself down upon one of the overstuffed chaise  
  
lounges in his room. He took one more sip of the wine before tossing it, goblet and all,  
  
aside. He snapped his fingers abruptly and instantly one of the many women lining one  
  
of his walls walked forward. He beckoned to the girl with his finger,  
  
"Your master's tired and needs a massage, so be a good girl." he cooed. He  
  
sighed once more as he felt his body relax under the deft fingers of the girl,  
  
"Patience, Arseniru, patience. The time is almost here..." he muttered to himself  
  
as he tried to let himself forget about the matter at hand. However, soon he grew  
  
anxious. The girl's gentle hands and warm body did nothing to ease his anxiety and   
  
this soon grew to impatience and annoyance. Finally, he threw the girl off of him and  
  
quickly stood up.  
  
"You bore me, I need to find....a real woman."  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, Rei-chan, T*A always looks so great for its School Festival!" Minako  
  
exclaimed happily as she looked at all the booths and vendors around. "It's too bad  
  
that you don't have any cute boys at your school though." she said with a wink.  
  
"Well, there's lots of cute girls." Ami replied, blushing deeply as she saw all  
  
eyes on her after her comment, "I mean...you know, if you like cute girls." Makoto   
  
laughed and patted Ami on the back gently,  
  
"Don't worry, we understand. Hey, Rei-chan, aren't you singing for tonight's  
  
talent show?"  
  
"Hah! No! They told her she couldn't sing anymore since she kept winning all the  
  
past talent shows!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Wow really?" Minako asked,  
  
"Usagi! You weren't supposed to say that!" Rei said sheepishly. "Well, yes, this  
  
year they asked me to step down and be a judge." she replied and tossed her hair over  
  
her shoulder.  
  
"You should have gotten Niko-chan to sing!" Minako exclaimed,  
  
"She can't Minako-chan, you have to go to T*A Private Academy to be in their  
  
school talent show." Ami replied,  
  
"Actually, she's a judge." Rei replied, now somewhat proud of the fact that  
  
Jessica could get such a big name to come to the festival. It made the school look  
  
good.  
  
"Wow, really?! Oh! I have to see her!" Minako cried as she clapped her hands  
  
together in excitement.  
  
"Hey, isn't that...that girl we played volleyball against? What's her name?"  
  
Makoto asked pointing to the beautiful black haired girl surrounded by groupies,  
  
she seemed incredibly bored.  
  
"Jessica Taylor." Rei muttered. "Yeah, well anyway, Niko-chan being here is  
  
her doing. They're friends."  
  
Makoto cocked her head to the side and was about to say something, but a  
  
loud ominous rumbling caught her attention instead.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Ami exclaimed as she grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled her violently  
  
towards her and the others. Seconds later, a motorcycle zoomed by them and skidded to  
  
a stop. A cloud of dust filled the air and caused Usagi to cough violently.   
  
"Hey watch out next time." Rei said with a frown to the girl on the motorcycle,  
  
"You could have killed us."  
  
The girl, dressed in a T*A Private Academy uniform, removed her helmet and  
  
shook strands of her purple hair out of her face. With amazing deftness, she swept her  
  
hair up to the side, formed a bun, and tied it off with a rubberband she had around  
  
her wrist. She gave the group an uninterested glance with her violet eyes and lit a  
  
cigarette. Minako looked like she was in shock,  
  
"Whoa..how cool. She rides a motorcycle and she smokes! You never told us a girl  
  
like that went to school here! She's so much cooler than the ganguro at Juuban High  
  
School!" Minako whispered to Rei, jabbing her in the side with her elbow.  
  
"You think ganguro are cool?" Ami asked in shock.  
  
"Oh...You must be Miraino Ako-san..." Rei said as Minako's words reminded her of  
  
Mikiko Inoue's.   
  
"Yup, that's me. You're Hino Rei, everyone talks about you..." Ako replied,   
  
"All good stuff though." she added with a wink. She took a drag off her cigarette,  
  
"Sorry about that a second ago...I thought you'd get out of the way. No harm done,   
  
right?" She tossed the remnants of her cigarette to the ground and stamped it out with   
  
her foot. "Anyways, I hope you see my concert tonight!" she said with a surprising  
  
brightness and pleasantness. She waved to the shocked group and headed into the   
  
crowd of festival attendees.  
  
"What...an interesting girl..." Ami said as she blinked her eyes. She knew   
  
girls like that existed, the wild and untamed sort. They hung out in Shibuya and   
  
Harajuku and dated older men and went to clubs...but she had never actually spoken to   
  
one. It was like a sociology project to her.  
  
"Ami-chan, you have a strange look on your face." Minako said eyeing Ami  
  
suspiciously.  
  
*****  
  
"So, we've found almost all the Zodiac Senshi..." Estrella said as she looked  
  
to the girls gathered in Joanna's room. "Tenshi-san, did you have any luck persuading  
  
Ameko to return to the Zodiac Senshi?"  
  
"I'm not sure...she's very bitter." Tenshi said frowning gently,  
  
"She has every right to be bitter!" Mihana exclaimed as her eyes darted over  
  
to Jessica, who had lately been looking more and more distracted.  
  
"I think it might help if Jessica-san apologized to her..." Tenshi suggested  
  
gently.  
  
"What should I apologize for?" Jessica demanded, her attention returning at  
  
the sound of her name. "I didn't do anything to that girl. She was the one who couldn't  
  
handle a little criticism."  
  
"Look...the point is, that the only Zodiac Senshi left to discover are Libra,  
  
Aries, and Pisces..." Estrella cut in. "Hikari-san, do you have any idea where they are?"  
  
Hikari shook her head gently.   
  
"I was sent by Queen Selestia from the Golden Millennium...I don't know what  
  
happened to everyone, I just know that she sent me to save it from being destroyed."  
  
"Do we actually need all 12 Zodiac Senshi in order to obtain the Golden Key?  
  
I mean...I don't see why. All we need is the Seven Stars to make the Golden Key. With  
  
that we can destroy the Black Star Galaxy so they can't destroy the Golden Millennium..."  
  
Shikami replied.   
  
"I think it may be too late for that..." Joanna said thoughtfully, "If the  
  
prophecy that Hikari came to warn us about has been fulfilled, then doesn't that mean at  
  
this point there's not much we can do?"   
  
"How very optimistic of you." Jessica muttered dryly. "Personally, I don't believe  
  
in Fate or prophecies."  
  
"How American..." Tien-Lei commented from her magazine.   
  
"Not American, practical. I mean, who's to stop us from saving the past?  
  
No one can tell me that my future is set in stone and that it's hopeless now." Jessica  
  
said coldly. "What happens in the past doesn't have to affect the future."   
  
Hikari winced slightly at Jessica's comments. Though Jessica's words weren't   
  
directed to Hikari, they still stabbed at her heart. Mihana noticed Hikari's crumpled   
  
face and instantly felt sorry for the girl. She knew that Hikari was desperately hoping   
  
that Jessica would remember her and love her once more. She also knew that Jessica   
  
apparently had no feelings for Hikari. Well, either that or she was denying them to   
  
herself. Despite her dislike for Jessica, Mihana wanted her to be happy. Perhaps loving  
  
someone would make her warm up a bit.  
  
"What are you suggesting, Jessica-san?" Estrella asked.  
  
"We should go to the past and fight the Black Star Galaxy when they invade."  
  
she said.  
  
"I think that's very dangerous...what if our past selves see us?" Joanna asked.  
  
"*I* think we should go to the Black Star Galaxy and defeat them before they  
  
can even invade the Golden Millennium. Afterall, you have me. I know exactly where to go  
  
and who to attack." Shikami said, and I can see Leadan too, she added in her mind.   
  
"There's no way we can defeat the Black Star Galaxy alone!" Mihana exclaimed.  
  
"I mean, it's just nine of us, if Ameko decides to be Sailoraquarius again. How could  
  
we possibly defeat them when we can't even defeat Arseniru?"  
  
"We can certainly defeat Arseniru, we're just not trying hard enough." Shikami  
  
flared, "But you're right. We cannot do it alone." she added.  
  
"What if we had help? We should ask the Sailor Senshi to come with us..."   
  
Natalia suggested. Jessica gave Natalia a cold glare,  
  
"No. I rather do this ourselves...this absolutely does not concern them."   
  
Shikami snorted loudly, "Arseniru practically killed you the other day. Get   
  
over your pride and ask them for help."   
  
"Why do *I* have to be the one to ask for their help? You're the one who   
  
wants to work with them." Jessica retorted.  
  
"Because *you* are our *leader*." Shikami said mockingly.   
  
"I don't have time to play your games." Jessica said as she stood up, her  
  
eyes like daggers. "I have other duties to attend to, Natalia, let's go."   
  
"Oh! Isn't today the T*A Private Academy school festival? I want to go too!"  
  
Mihana exclaimed,  
  
"No, Mihana, you stay here. Jessica and Natalia can go, people might wonder   
  
where they are if they don't show up. The rest of us will stay here and discuss what   
  
to do." Estrella commanded. Jessica tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked   
  
slightly,   
  
"Have fun." she snickered as she left Joanna's room.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Joanna called out her door. She rolled her eyes and  
  
fell back into her bed, "That girl..."  
  
"She wasn't like that before..." Hikari said with a heavy sigh. She looked down  
  
at her hands as her lip trembled gently. She felt warm tears in her eyes. Shikami  
  
glanced at Hikari, there was a strange feeling inside of her. One of those feelings  
  
she hadn't felt for thousands of years. What was this feeling? Ah yes, sympathy was  
  
it? What would I do if Leadan forgot me? Shikami wondered, How would I feel?  
  
I would feel..."heartbroken" too, right?  
  
"What was Jessica like in the Golden Millennium?" Tenshi asked curiously.  
  
"Well...she was always quick-tempered and feisty..." Hikari said, a soft  
  
smile forming on her lips as she recalled a past which wasn't so long ago to her.   
  
"But she was never mean-spirited as she is now...Seeing her like this, it's so  
  
shocking."  
  
"The Golden Millennium..." Shikami murmured, "I remember it of course, in   
  
images in my head. But I can't remember what it was like..."  
  
"The Golden Millennium was a truly beautiful time. No one knew evil, or  
  
unhappiness, or illness.." Hikari began. "The Palace of the Gold was also   
  
extraordinary. We were protectors of Queen Selestia and her three daughters..."  
  
"It shoulds beautiful..." Tenshi sighed.   
  
"Protecting people? That sounds alot more honorable than whatever it is  
  
we do now." Joanna replied.  
  
"I know it seems what Jessica has made you do was dishonorable and wrong..."  
  
Hikari began, "But in a way, you are protecting people. You're still trying to   
  
protect the Golden Millennium, even though it's been destroyed. Don't you see?  
  
With the help of the Sailor Senshi, we'll be able to destroy the Black Star Galaxy  
  
so that the Golden Millennium will never have been ruined..."  
  
*****  
  
"I was born in such a day and age, but somehow I've managed to get this far..."   
  
Ako sang as she danced about on stage. Minako clapped her hands wildly,  
  
"Wow! She's going to be the next Niko-chan!" Minako shouted over to Ami.  
  
"I think Miraino-san's music is a little bit...edgier than Niko-chan's!"  
  
Ami said loudly. She looked over to Ako who had changed and cleaned up since they last  
  
saw her. She was wearing her hair down and holding a blue guitar. She was also dressed  
  
like a rock star--black fishnet tights, a short black skirt, and a small black top. It  
  
was certainly not something one normally would see at T*A Private Academy.  
  
"I think she has a chance of winning the talent show!" Usagi said as she tip-toed  
  
to peer over the crowd. She spotted Rei at the judges table and took note of her smile  
  
and bobbing head. "I think Rei-chan likes the music!"  
  
"Thanks everyone! That song was called Evolution, I hope you enjoyed it. My name   
  
is Miraino Ako and we're The Fates...Have a nice festival, everyone!" Ako called out   
  
politely as she and her band finished their act. They bowed to the crowd and walked off stage.  
  
"From the looks of the crowd reaction, it seems like she's going to win." Makoto  
  
noted.  
  
"Well, it's certainly better than the girl who did that horrible rendition of a  
  
Niko-chan song. Not only was it unoriginal, but she was obviously trying to kiss up  
  
to Niko-chan." Minako declared. Usagi giggled,  
  
"Minako-chan, you're not the judge, Rei is. Oh look, she's on stage again!" she  
  
pointed as Rei got on stage to announce the next contestant. Usagi and the rest of the girls  
  
cheered wildly as Rei smiled at the microphone.  
  
"Okay, our next contestant for the talent show is second year student Mukai Ryoko  
  
from class A singing one of her own enka songs."   
  
"Oh god..." Minako muttered as she slumped down in her seat.  
  
"Minako-chan, you're being so horrible! Maybe it won't be that bad..." Ami soothed  
  
as the familiar enka-sound of the guitar wafted through the speakers. On stage the girl  
  
dressed in a kimono held the microphone to her mouth,  
  
"The tears of the woman are like the dew on a flower..." the girl crooned. All four  
  
of the girls winced simultaneously.   
  
"See, it's not so bad." Ami said politely.  
  
"Hey, one of the judges is leaving." Makoto pointed out. Minako peered downards,  
  
"It's Niko-chan! Hmph, I guess she couldn't stand it either." Minako smirked.  
  
"You know, but isn't it odd that she's leaving in the middle of a performance?  
  
It's awfully rude, and I know she isn't rude. Maybe there's something wrong." Ami murmured.  
  
"Oh, that's so true. You're right Ami-chan. Maybe we should go down there and see  
  
what's wrong..." Minako nodded in agreement as the four of them stood up and tried their  
  
best to step over people as inconspiciously as possible. Minako glanced to the girl on   
  
stage who was continuing her sad song,  
  
"You know, I hope that Mukai-san doesn't think we're all leaving because of her.  
  
She's really not *that* horrible."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Natalia walked out into the darkness, away from the lights and mayhem at the  
  
concert. She knew he was out there, she just hoped that others would be able to help   
  
her if things got out of hand.  
  
"Arseniru...I know you're here." she whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was waiting for you, I wanted to see you so badly." he whispered in a sensuous   
  
voice. Natalia felt her heart jump slightly, he's the enemy Natalia, don't let him tempt  
  
you. Just remember, he can't hurt you, but you can hurt him. Your attacks will harm him,   
  
she thought to herself.  
  
"Arseniru, your words won't affect me." she said firmly. He walked towards her   
  
and put a cold hand on her chin,  
  
"Ah, your skin is so warm. It must feel nice to kiss." he murmured. Natalia backed  
  
away from him.  
  
"Leave, Arseniru. You won't win, you know it. Don't cause a scene here, there's   
  
too many innocents here." she said slowly. Reasoning with the Devil? she thought to   
  
herself, this is insanity.  
  
"Innocent, the best kind." he smirked, amused at Natalia's obvious disgust at his  
  
words. He loved when women played hard to get. "What if I told you I wasn't here to fight?  
  
What if I said the real reason was to see you? I miss you, my little Niko-chan."  
  
"Stay away from me, Arseniru."  
  
"Don't call me that, I like it better when you called me Aya." he said cruelly,  
  
making Natalia instantly recall a memory she was trying desperately to forget.  
  
"I...that was different then. I didn't know your true nature."  
  
"What does my true nature matter? You certainly didn't care what I was when you  
  
decided to give yourself to me."  
  
"How dare you!" Natalia shouted, "You of all people can't make judgements about   
  
me!" she raged. She reached into her pocket and removed a wand with the sign of Gemini  
  
engraved upon it.  
  
"Gemini Cosmic Star Power, Make Up!" she cried out as braiding beams of silver and   
  
blue energy twisted around her body like a helix turning her from Natalia to Sailorgemini.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Ni--I mean, Gemini. I've made you mine before, can't I do so   
  
again?" Arseniru asked innocently.  
  
"Double Ice, Freeze!" Sailorgemini shouted sending ribbons of ice and water towards  
  
Arseniru. He smiled as the attack flew towards him and struck him directly in the chest.  
  
There was no sign of damage on him, no sign that he even felt pain. Not even a wince.  
  
"How--how can that be?" she whispered. Arseniru held up his hand to reveal a large  
  
ruby colored ring around his pinky finger.   
  
"This was given to me by my brother Leadan, it doubles my strength two-fold." he  
  
said coyly, "Which means, although I might normally not be able to handle you myself...  
  
I'll be able to do it with ease, this time." he whispered as he took a step towards her.  
  
Gemini, helpless, began backing away slowly. "I think, this is going to be quite fun,  
  
how I've missed the company of a real woman."  
  
"Please, Arseniru. Don't make me laugh, you're not man enough for her." cried out   
  
a voice. Gemini turned around to see the Sailor Senshi standing atop the roof of one of   
  
the school buildings.  
  
"For love and justice, I am the Pretty Sailor-suited Soldier, Princess Sailormoon!   
  
In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailormoon cried out as she and the other  
  
Senshi jumped down from the roof. Arseniru simply smirked,  
  
"Mars, you're looking well, have the burns healed?" he cooed.   
  
"Fire Soul!" Mars shouted without a second thought, sending a blaze of flame   
  
towards him. Once again he let it strike him. Mercury, knowing that a fire attack would   
  
not work on him followed Mars with her own attacks. However, much to their surprise, it   
  
also had no effect on him.  
  
"Its no use!" Gemini cried, "He has some sort of special ring to protect him.   
  
We're not enough to defeat him."  
  
"True, six Senshi can't defeat Arseniru. However, can he defeat eight more?" said  
  
the memorable voice of Sailorleo.  
  
"Probably not, Leo." Sailorsagittarius nodded.   
  
"Ah, I love how all of you appear at the same time. Its so charming. How do you   
  
do it?" Arseniru asked, no signs of fear showing from his face.  
  
"So you have a special ring, Arseniru? Did Lithia give her favorite toy a little  
  
gift?" Scorpio jeered.  
  
"Actually, funny that you mention it, it was a gift from Leadan. Isn't it   
  
beautiful, Scorpio? Why, how interesting, the color is the same as your eyes!" Arseniru  
  
exclaimed. Scorpio's eyes narrowed as she stared at the ring on his finger.   
  
"Leadan...would have never given...my ring to you." she said calmly, keeping her  
  
rage within her so she could tap it at a later moment.  
  
"Unfortunately for your naive heart, Leadan's loyalty to family is stronger than   
  
his loyalty to HIS favorite toy." Arseniru smirked. Scorpio was taken aback, it wouldn't   
  
be true, could it? she thought desperately. Arseniru took her distraction as a perfect   
  
time to attack. He raised his fist to the sky and suddenly a dome of fire surrounded the  
  
Senshi and began to close in.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted and sent the ice towards the fiery walls,  
  
but there was no effect. The flames singed their uniforms and hair and the ones closest to  
  
the edge began to scream out in pain. Suddenly, the dome walls collapsed and a fiery mist   
  
surrounded all the Senshi. This time, none of them where spared, regardless of their   
  
element. The pain swept to every Senshi, the screams thickening the air. Arseniru smirked.  
  
"Keep screaming, your cries excite me." he laughed and kissed the ring. He raised  
  
his fist to the sky, "Thank you brother! I knew you were useful for something!" Arseniru   
  
called out.  
  
"He who plays with fire will surely be burned." a voice whispered. It was a  
  
chilling voice that cut through the air, over the screams. Arseniru's head snapped to   
  
the orgin of the whisper. He looked into the firey mist, admist the fallen Senshi   
  
a siloutte was walking forward. It was that of a girl surrounded by a blue aura.  
  
As she walked forward, the aura dissolved the mist until finally it cleared. The girl   
  
stared at Arseniru, she was just inches away from him. He created a ball of fire in his   
  
hands and raised his arms, the girl quickly grabbed his wrist, the fire disappeared.   
  
Arseniru stared at the girl in horror. There was something strange about her eyes,  
  
so bright and burning. Her face so full of a strange passionate determination to prove  
  
herself.  
  
"Sailoraquarius!" Sailorvirgo cried out, her words mixed with pain and elation.  
  
The girl turned around and gave Virgo a small smile.  
  
"Aquarius, hmm?" Arseniru smirked as he tore her hand away from his wrist,  
  
"That's funny, I thought you had killed yourself by now."   
  
Aquarius' eyes looked visibly hurt as he said these words, which only urged  
  
Arseniru to continue his verbal abuse.  
  
"Oh, you're still weak afterall! I thought maybe you'd gone through a little more  
  
training so you could be as strong as your teammates." he cooed, "Your cute little tricks  
  
might dissolve my magic, but you are not a physical match for me." he added with a cruel  
  
glint in his eyes. With a quick movement, Arseniru struck Aquarius across the face with  
  
such force she was sent reeling to the ground. She stared at him with flashing eyes, her  
  
tears welling around those blue orbs. He stood over Aquarius threateningly,  
  
"Why, you're almost attractive when you're beaten down." he laughed.  
  
"Get away from her, you disgusting pervert!" a voice cried out from behind him,  
  
Arseniru felt a sharp kick to his legs which caused him to trip backwards and fall to  
  
the ground. A long staff with some sort of blade at the end was thrust under his chin,   
  
the sharp point of it just inches away from his throat. All eyes turned to the stranger,   
  
it was hard to see her through the brightness of the red aura which surrounded her,   
  
however it was clear she was a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"I should end your disgusting life right here." she muttered, she glanced down his  
  
body slightly, "Or at least put an end to your vile perversions...ah, too bad for fate."   
  
"Let...let go of me.." Arseniru demanded, fear was overwhelming him. It was  
  
embarassing him, all this terror coming from a woman, a single woman.  
  
Strangely, the girl followed his command and removed the staff from his throat.  
  
Arseniru, deciding this girl was a fool, quickly created another fireball and directed it   
  
at the girl, but she merely tossed it aside with her staff as if it were an insect.   
  
Arseniru stared at her in shock and wisely disappeared in a burst of flame.  
  
"Why did you let him go?" Sailorcancer demanded. She peered at the girl, but  
  
her face was hard to see through the blazing glow of the aura surrounding her. The  
  
girl watched as Sailorcancer painfully stood up and gazed at sympathy at the others.  
  
"If only she were here with me, we could help you." the girl whispered.  
  
"Answer me, why did you let him go! You overpowered him, why...I don't understand."  
  
Cancer said, her voice full of confusion.  
  
"I had to." she whispered, "The future of the Earth depends on you all. If you   
  
defeat Arseniru now, then what needs to be accomplished will never be accomplished."   
  
The girl replied. Sailormars stared at the girl intently, she looks very familiar, she   
  
thought to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Scorpio demanded, brushing the dirt off her red skirt.  
  
"The Future."  
  
"The Future, huh? Interesting, I didn't know people could embody concepts of time."  
  
Sailorleo retorted.  
  
"Amazing, Leo, you're a bitch here AND in the past." the girl frowned, "Anyway,  
  
tomorrow, two stars will rise into the night. They will shine the light of truth and knowledge   
  
upon those who seek it. Their arrival will mark the start of a new Millennium." the girl replied.   
  
"Ugh, and that stupid bastard Arseniru ruined the effect of the prophecy." she added under  
  
her breath. Sailorcancer looked at her quizzically,  
  
"That's an ancient Golden Millennium Prophecy. How did you know it?" she asked.  
  
"The Golden Millennium was my home." she replied, stepping into the darkness, the  
  
aura around her dimming as her body was shrouded in shadow.   
  
"But...that passage, how do you know it? The prophecy was secret, only a few people  
  
knew it and could understand it. Where did you hear it?" Cancer questioned. The girl was   
  
silent for a moment.  
  
"I think you know." she seemed to smile, "The Flame That Never Dies.." the girl   
  
answered quietly. Sailorcancer was suddenly hit with a realization,  
  
"The Water That Never Dries.." Cancer whispered in response. The girl remained  
  
quiet and faded into the darkness.   
  
"That was...Do you know who that was?" Cancer exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"The Future?" Leo replied caustically.  
  
"No, Sailoraries. We've found two of the last remaining Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Two? But there was only one." Capricorn said.  
  
"The Flame That Never Dies, The Water That Never Dries. The heralds used to cry that  
  
when they arrived at important functions. That girl, she was talking about herself and  
  
Sailorpisces--The Twin Zodiac Senshi." Cancer replied.  
  
"That's wonderful, that means we have all the Zodiac Senshi, except for Libra, right?"  
  
Sagittarius said as she carefully stood up, she held her hand out to Aquarius, "Thank you so   
  
much, Aquarius...you really saved our lives back then."   
  
"I...I wanted to show you that I wasn't weak...but I failed." Aquarius said softly.  
  
"Aquarius, no one ever thought you were weak." Capricorn replied, throwing Leo  
  
a glance. "You didn't fail either, don't let that Arseniru bring your spirits down.  
  
If you're weak, we're all weak--he damaged and bruised us, but you were invincible to him.  
  
He hit you, that wasn't fair. None of us could handle a physical attack from him."  
  
Leo, who was weakly rising to her feet, made a small snort of protest but said   
  
nothing. This brought a small smile to Virgo's face, who could see the appreciation in   
  
Leo's eyes. Too much pride to say thank you, Virgo thought in her head.   
  
Aquarius glanced towards Leo, their eyes meeting briefly and for a moment Aquarius  
  
thought she saw respect in Leo's hard blue eyes.  
  
That was all the reassurance Aquarius ever needed. She smiled slightly,   
  
I did it.  
  
I beat her, without revenge.   
  
I won.   
  
I was the stronger one. 


	16. Kako no Yuurei: Ghost of the Past

Sailormoon Zodiac: #16 - Kako no Yuurei / Ghost of the Past  
  
By: Janelle J. (miaka@bishounen.org)  
  
Official Webpage: http://www.sailormoon-millennia.net/  
  
"Mihana, are you still reading manga?" called a voice from downstairs. Mihana  
  
cringed and quickly put down the comic book she was reading. She hadn't planned on going   
  
through three volumes, but she had to know what happened--even though she knew what happened,   
  
she'd read this particular series several times before.  
  
"No, mother, I'm cleaning my room." Mihana called as she picked up all of the stray  
  
comic books and placed them properly on her over-flowing bookshelf.   
  
"Well, you better be if you expect to be going to a sleep-over tonight!" her  
  
mother called back. Mihana didn't think it was fair that her first moment of peace in   
  
months was being filled by her mother's constant nagging for her to clean her room or study.   
  
She had just come home thirty minutes earlier and her mother was already shouting. Being a   
  
Sailor Senshi had completely stressed her out and her grades started to decline because of it.   
  
Naturally her mother had noted this and blamed it on excessive comic book reading, that was no   
  
surprise. Her parents had always been strict with her about grades and school performance.   
  
But Mihana never noticed how annoying the nagging was until she had her own life and the   
  
welfare of humanity to worry about.  
  
'I could die during any battle! Can't you just leave me alone for a moment?' she  
  
wanted to scream. But of course the only people who would ever know her secret would be  
  
the seven other girls who were found to have died mysteriously with her some random night.  
  
****  
  
Minako walked down the hallway of Juuban High School, in her hands she proudly  
  
held the first English test she had ever received a decent grade on. She was on her   
  
way to meet Ami and Makoto when the sound of a piano being played skillfully reached   
  
her ears. Curious, she peeked her head in the music room. Inside she saw Usagi, Makoto,   
  
and Ami listening to a handsome boy play the piano. She grinned slightly, 'of course   
  
they're looking at Miyaki-san, he's so cute and talented!' she thought to herself.   
  
She then noticed the bigger group of males and females gawking at a girl practicing ballet.   
  
The girl's long purple hair was tied up into a neat braided bun at the side of her head.  
  
Long curled strands hung from it and delicately brushed against her face as she pirouetted.   
  
Her face was unusual. Its features were which could be described as 'classically beautiful'  
  
but it was the expression that caught Minako's attention. There wasn't a drop of malice,   
  
arrogance, or the usual things would see on a girl who had attracted such a crowd.   
  
It almost seemed unnatural.  
  
"Minako-chan, isn't she amazing?" Usagi whispered, obviously in awe.  
  
"Who is she?" Minako asked, forgetting about her excitement over her test score.  
  
"Kakono-san. She's auditioning for Ballet Club..." Ami explained in a low voice,  
  
she was particularly drawn by how nice the girl seemed. For someone as shy as Ami, the  
  
warm glow the dancer radiated was very welcoming.  
  
"Is she new or something? Why wasn't she in it before?" Minako wondered, she  
  
wasn't entirely as impressed as the others seemed. What was so hard about spinning  
  
around on your tiptoes?  
  
"No, she goes to that one all girl's international school on the other side of  
  
town. Apparently they don't have a Ballet Club. She lives close to Juuban High and   
  
asked if she could join ours." Ami shrugged as the music died away. The boy, Miyaki,   
  
stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Miyaki-san, for the accompaniment, it was beautiful." the dancer  
  
said, flashing the most wonderfully kind smile. Everything about her seemed graceful,   
  
even the way her lips turned up to that gentle, non-toothy grin.   
  
"Wow, that was amazing, Kakono-san!" Usagi said as she clapped her hands loudly.  
  
Ami cocked her head to the side slightly, there was a curious look on her face.  
  
"Kakono-san, you look very familiar to me. Have we met before, somehow?" Ami asked.  
  
The girl looked thoughtful for a moment,   
  
"Perhaps you were so kind as to come to one of my performances?" the girl   
  
suggested in a gentle voice, she then seemed to smile to herself as if she knew that was  
  
a silly question to ask. "Actually, I have a twin sister. Perhaps you met her?"   
  
Her voice was like music: it was soothing, motherly, the sort of voice a dentist should  
  
have when she was explaining how she was about to pull a tooth.   
  
"Oh, well, I don't know anyone with the name Kakono. It's unusual." Ami said   
  
blushing, "Not that unusual is bad or anything." she added quickly, she didn't want to   
  
insult the girl. Nothing Ami said was insulting, but somehow it felt that saying anything   
  
the least bit rude would be improper with the girl.  
  
The girl laughed delicately. She looked delicate, like you could easily knock her  
  
over with the slightest push. It seemed impossible that her thin legs were strong enough  
  
to support her weight. The girl also had an ancient look about her. Old-worldly.  
  
Like someone who didn't belong in this time period, she FELT like someone who didn't  
  
belong in this time period. The way she spoke, the way she moved, it all felt to Ami  
  
as though Yuurei were a character in a book. She felt ethereal.  
  
"If you think my last name is strange. What about my first name? It's Yuurei."  
  
"Yuurei?" the four girls repeated at once.  
  
"Ghost, hmm?" Usagi repeated, "Well, I'm called rabbit, so we're in the same  
  
boat."  
  
"Well, it's written like this..." Yuurei said as she traced characters on the  
  
dust atop the piano, even though she was just using her finger, the calligraphy was   
  
perfect. Yuurei was obviously a girl of very traditional family.  
  
"Ah Graceful and Elegant...not a ghost after all. What a pretty name...and very  
  
suiting too!" Ami exclaimed. The girl smiled gently at Ami,  
  
"Thank you, that's kind of you. But my sister's name isn't Kakono, it's Miraino  
  
actually..." she replied.  
  
"Miraino?" the four girls repeated in unison, the singer from the night before?  
  
"She performs in a band, if any of you went to the T*A Academy school festival  
  
you might have seen her last night. She's quite good." she said and blushed slightly,  
  
"Well, I've got to be going before the traffic on the trains gets too bad." she said,   
  
much to the obvious disappointment to the many males around her who so clearly wanted to   
  
talk to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Please come by Ballet Club." she said as she politely bowed,   
  
and left the room. The moment she left it was as if all the elegance had rushed out and   
  
it became once again, a boring music room. Once the life left the room, so did the rest  
  
of the students.  
  
"Ami-chan, what are the chances that we meet mysterious twins at school and  
  
then meet one half of a mysterious Zodiac Senshi duo within one week?" Makoto asked  
  
as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Do you want the actual odds of such an occurrence happening or--"  
  
"It is weird, you know." Minako said with a nod as she rolled up forgotten  
  
English test, "You don't suppose that girl was the...uh, the what did Sailorcancer call  
  
her? The Fish Out of Water?"  
  
"The Water that Never Dries." Ami corrected, she looked serious for a moment  
  
as she recalled the prophecy recounted by Sailorcancer the night before. "Whatever it  
  
means, I hope they're not someone we have to fight."  
  
"I don't think so, Ami-chan." Usagi replied calmly, she smiled gently.   
  
"I don't think the Zodiac Senshi are bad people, just misdirected. Clearly we are  
  
fighting the same enemy, the Black Star Galaxy. If we work together, we can defeat  
  
them and maybe have a shot of having a normal high school life."  
  
"Speaking of high school life, look at what I got on the English test." Minako   
  
declared, eager to move away from the topic of the creepily enchanting new girl. She  
  
proudly held up her paper, the B- staring at the girls with pride.  
  
"Wow, Minako, good job!" Usagi exclaimed. Makoto and Ami gave one another  
  
embarrassed glances,  
  
"Don't tell them what you got." Makoto whispered to Ami who nodded fervently.  
  
Ami then smiled brightly,  
  
"No, it's great Minako-chan. Your first B on an English test. You must have  
  
been studying hard." Ami said.   
  
"I think it's because Minako-chan's been watching so many American movies  
  
lately." Usagi commented.  
  
"No!" Minako exclaimed, her face turning red, "I mean! I have been watching  
  
movies, but I've also been studying...I swear, Ami-chan! I've been studying." she cried.  
  
"Its alright if you watched movies, Minako-chan. Whatever helps you learn."   
  
Ami smiled.  
  
"Ami-chan endorsing Minako-chan pigging out in front of the TV? That's the first   
  
*I've* ever heard of that." Makoto commented. The girls laughed together as they left the   
  
music room, briefly calmed by Usagi's words. She had gained some sort of wisdom lately   
  
and the recent occurrences with the Zodiac Senshi seemed to suggest that yes, in fact,  
  
the Zodiac Senshi weren't bad people.   
  
But Ami was more realistic, she frowned slightly as she changed out of her school   
  
slippers and into shoes. She watched Minako and Usagi talking so happily and animatedly,   
  
both seeming to forget that it wasn't too long ago that Usagi was dead to the world.   
  
Ever since the new enemy had arrived they had been beaten, bruised, their morale cracked.   
  
They watched so much death, violence...how many times had Ami cried in the night blaming   
  
herself for Hotaru's death? How many times had the thought crossed her mind,   
  
'I can't take this anymore.' But every time she simply straightened her back and kept her   
  
head up. How many more losses could the others take? She knew behind their smiles they  
  
too shared the same worries she had.  
  
'How much longer do we have to fight?'  
  
****  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm not changing my name." Shikami declared as she  
  
stretched across Jessica's bed. Jessica was too deep into thought to bother giving  
  
her an angry glare. Tenshi smiled at the lack of action, perhaps Hikari's kind-heart  
  
was influencing Jessica.  
  
"But, Shikami-san, your name...its...its completely not realistic sounding."   
  
Mihana protested, "You'll never fit into society this way."   
  
"Who says I want to fit into this society? I suggest you worry about yourself,  
  
rather than people who can take care of themselves just fine." Shikami replied coldly.  
  
Tenshi smiled at this as well, yes, the words were harsh...but even Shikami had warmed,  
  
just slightly. At least she was starting to feel emotions, the last time Tenshi saw  
  
Shikami she saw her smiling broadly--of course it was for a rather sadistic reason, but  
  
it was better than nothing.  
  
"Well, I want to fit into society." Hikari said softly, her eyes shining and   
  
bright. She gazed at Jessica shyly, "I just want to be normal and live a normal  
  
happy life. I think a nice way to do this would be to pick a nice Japanese name and settle  
  
into a nice job somewhere..." she mused, her voice dreamy and optimistic. Jessica   
  
seemed to flush with embarrassment and averted her eyes.  
  
"How about, Kazama?" Mihana suggested,   
  
"Oh, that's quite nice...Wind and Door." Tenshi replied as she began to concentrate   
  
on the pen sitting before Hikari. With her mind, she forced the pen to levitate as she wrote  
  
down the characters that spelled 'Kazama.'  
  
"Anyways, shouldn't we discuss how to contact the Sailor Senshi? Sailoraries  
  
said that tonight we would be illuminated with light and truth and what have you." Natalia  
  
noted as she watched Tenshi's levitation practice with amusement. It was strange for her  
  
to be amongst girls her own age, girls who'd never experienced the sorts of things she  
  
had experienced as a pop star--some experiences were ones they'd likely never even know.   
  
It made her feel more normal, for a brief moment, but also highlighted how adult of a life   
  
she'd been living up to now.  
  
"How did they know when to come all those other times?" Joanna wondered as she also  
  
watched Tenshi write.  
  
"We should lure them. Obviously they have a way of detecting our presence, let's  
  
just go to an open place and transform and wait for them to show up." Shikami said  
  
matter-of-factly, "Or, we'll end up attracting Arseniru and we'll kill him. Either way, we  
  
get a job done." she continued. The girls were silent as they considered the idea, no one  
  
bothered to note that they had as of yet been unable to harm Arseniru. For Tien-Lei, her  
  
thoughts were more focused on the fact that Jessica was apparently too engrossed with  
  
something to argue over leadership rights with Shikami. "Besides, with Sailoraries and  
  
Pisces destined to appear today, there's no way Arseniru has a chance." Shikami added.  
  
"Kazemori!" Jessica suddenly exclaimed after the longest period of silence that  
  
Tenshi could remember. Tenshi tilted her head slightly as the pen began to move on   
  
the paper again.  
  
"Wind Protecting." Jessica said as she turned to Hikari. Their eyes met for a brief  
  
second before Jessica turned away, her heart pounding. She didn't know what she felt  
  
anymore. No matter what she did, she couldn't remember Hikari at all, but she was trying  
  
to understand what her feelings might have been in the past. Maybe at the very least she  
  
should give this girl a chance? She didn't really want to, but she didn't necessarily  
  
have anything against it.  
  
"I mean, Wind Protector. That's what that last name means. It's not a common last  
  
name, but its not something ridiculous and invented." Jessica said, unable to resist an  
  
implicit stab at Shikami.  
  
Hikari stared at Jessica and smiled softly,  
  
"What a beautiful name..." she sighed, 'more beautiful because you suggested it,'  
  
she thought, but bit back. "Kazemori Hikari. I like it so much...Thank you, Le--Jessica."   
  
"What a beautiful, normal, name." Mihana noted, throwing a glance to Shikami   
  
who was buffing her nails. Shikami snorted slightly,  
  
"Who wants to be a normal Japanese person? How boring. This culture breeds such  
  
boring people. No, not this culture, this planet."   
  
Hikari smiled at Shikami, a chastising motherly smile. "Don't say such things,  
  
Scorpio." Hikari said softly, "Don't you understand? We're free now. You from the shackles   
  
of evil that bound you, me from my loneliness. There's nothing more in the world I want  
  
to be than to live here on the Sacred Star and be normal. I'm so happy now that I've found   
  
peace, true peace, not the peace of the Golden Millennium, *real* peace."  
  
The room seemed to smile; even Shikami, whose face remained stoic, seemed to  
  
take on a lighter aura. Through the happiness, no one thought to wonder what exactly   
  
Hikari had meant with her words: What exactly was "real" peace?  
  
****  
  
"I'm going to destroy her..." Arseniru whispered to himself as he sat in one of  
  
his lounge chairs with a goblet of wine. He gently stroked the hair of the girl who was  
  
lying by his feet, her jet-black hair had been recently streaked red on his request.  
  
It wasn't his servant, so needless to say, Princess Lithia was rather surprised to see  
  
one of her handmaidens with this rather unusual hairstyle. The obvious resemblance to  
  
Scorpia was something she preferred not to think about. But even now she found herself  
  
starting feel a bit fearful, Arseniru was starting to become rather dangerous. He was  
  
much rougher in his actions now, much more aggressive, and far less concerned with the  
  
pleasure of the other party. From behind the sheer canopy that shielded her from   
  
Arseniru's gaze, Lithia shivered slightly as she tried to forget the fact that Arseniru  
  
had mistakenly called out to her earlier.  
  
'Scorpia' he had said, but it was a mistake. His hatred for Scorpia must have  
  
been simply that engrossing, Lithia rationalized. But even so, she was fearful. Even now  
  
she was pretending to be fast asleep so he wouldn't bother her.  
  
"You've taken everything from me, haven't you? You always win, you're always   
  
better. Always above me, aren't you?" he asked the girl at his feet as he pulled her  
  
chin towards him with his free hand, "Haven't you, Scorpia?" he demanded as he practically  
  
yanked her face towards him.  
  
"My Lord, you're hurting me..." the girl whimpered.  
  
"Hurting you?" Arseniru sneered as he splashed the remainder of his wine at the  
  
girl's face, "But I haven't even begun yet..." He dropped the goblet on the floor and  
  
pulled the girl closer, "Besides, I'm sure my brother's much rougher with you, isn't he,  
  
Scorpia?"  
  
Lithia closed her eyes tightly, wishing she could somehow be deaf as well. He  
  
was completely delusional, wasn't he? How far had this hatred damaged his mind?  
  
"My Lord, I'm not Lady Scorpia..." the girl said pathetically, she would have  
  
tried to escape if she thought that would actually work. Arseniru seemed to heed her  
  
words for he stopped momentarily, "My...my name is Kalina, I'm Her Majesty's handmaiden,  
  
my Lord..." the girl added. Arseniru gave her a hard gaze and then, as though a veil  
  
had been lifted from his eyes, released her from his grip. He seemed to look at her with  
  
a rather disgusted look, wine was dripping from her hair, staining her white garments.  
  
"Clean yourself up, you're filthy..." he muttered. The girl nodded and bowed  
  
and hurried away, no doubt relieved. Many other servants would have killed to be in  
  
her position of closeness to the handsome captain, but Kalina knew better. Like Lithia, she  
  
had watched him become more and more frightening, with each return from a failed mission  
  
on Earth his mind became more damaged.  
  
"I'm going to destroy you, finally..." Arseniru whispered again. Lithia cringed  
  
as she heard him rise from his seat, 'please don't come here, not tonight, not like this'  
  
she prayed desperately from her place behind the sheer fabric. She wanted Scorpia dead  
  
more than anyone else, the sooner she was killed, she decided, the sooner that Arseniru  
  
would return to his normal, charming self. Perhaps it was time to send Methania? But this  
  
was not the time to think of these things, all Lithia could think about was the fact that  
  
Arseniru had stood up. Her breathing stopped as she heard him stop before the foot of  
  
the bed, perhaps he was staring at her? Moments passed, she didn't know how long, was  
  
he still standing there? After what seemed to be an eternity, she heard the heavy door  
  
to her quarters slam shut. He had left, probably to return to his room and destroy the  
  
windows and furniture as he had done the past few days. Lithia sighed, it wasn't right that  
  
*she* a Princess of the Black Star Galaxy should be fearful of one of her servants, one  
  
of her lovers. Furthermore, it was not right that a traitor should be allowed to so   
  
distress the hearts and minds of *two* of her captains.   
  
Yes, the sooner Scorpia was killed, the sooner all this would end.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Jessica, I don't want to alarm you...but I think there's something wrong with  
  
Estrella." Tenshi said quietly as she gently stroked the feline before her.   
  
"Estrella? What's wrong?" Jessica asked as she bent down next to the cat, but she  
  
knew it was in vain. Estrella hadn't spoken in such a long time, and she'd been sleeping  
  
so much lately, but there was clearly something wrong with her now.   
  
The eyes seemed completely blank.  
  
The body utterly hollow.  
  
---  
  
"I...can't hold on to it anymore, but I must...for the sake of my kingdom."  
  
---  
  
  
  
The Golden Queen collapsed instantly, her aides rushed to her side. The Queen  
  
heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"I cannot...maintain..." she gasped, "I've lost the hold I had on the vessel..."  
  
she whispered as she was laid to rest in a nearby chair. She was losing power fast,  
  
she could no longer project herself across time and space, and she certainly could not  
  
force her will onto other creatures any longer.   
  
"The Time is drawing near when the Attackers from the Future will destroy  
  
us..." she cried, "I've tried so hard to save my kingdom, but my power is receding from  
  
me...I need the Golden Key..."   
  
****  
  
"We know Arseniru will be back. But he almost lost last time, I'm sure this time  
  
he'll come with either a new weapon, or help." Rei said as she kicked one of the pebbles  
  
near her feet. She had just changed out of her school uniform, but the other girls  
  
were still in theirs.  
  
"Can you believe all the guys looking at Kakono-san? It's so unfair, yeah she's  
  
pretty and graceful, but does she have *my* charming personality?" Minako sighed as she twirled   
  
the wildflower in her fingers around. Luna groaned and buried her head under her paw at the   
  
sudden change of subject.  
  
"Well, they didn't get a chance to talk to her, so maybe once they do they'll flock back  
  
to your charm." Makoto smirked slightly.  
  
"Who doesn't have your personality? Kakono-san? That's a weird name." Rei interrupted  
  
as she looked to the four girls who attended Juuban High School. "Do you guys have a new   
  
transfer student? Isn't that a bit suspicious?" Rei asked. Ami cocked her head to the side   
  
thoughtfully,  
  
"She's not a transfer student. We were thinking perhaps it was that 'Water That Never   
  
Dries' person that Sailorcancer was talking about last night. Apparently she's Miraino Ako's   
  
twin sister." Ami replied. Rei raised her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Twin sisters who have different last names and go to separate schools?"  
  
"Yes, it's strange. It's why we thought it was probably whoever Sailorcancer was  
  
talking about last night." Makoto added with a shrug.  
  
"Did you question her about it? We don't know Miraino-san in the slightest, we don't  
  
even know if she has a sister, let alone a twin. How do we know that this 'twin' isn't one of  
  
Arseniru's henchmen in disguise? He was at the battle last night and he's a clever man,  
  
we don't know anything about this Water person. It's all assumption." Luna pointed out.  
  
"We should ask Miraino Ako about it, then we'll know right off whether or not its  
  
true." Rei suggested, "We should also contact the Zodiac Senshi and warn them, just in  
  
case."  
  
"I'll give Haruka-san and the rest a call too, so they can be on their toes."   
  
Makoto suggested as she pulled out her cell-phone. "Oh wait, they're looking for   
  
Hotaru-chan aren't they?"  
  
"How should we contact the Zodiac Senshi? I mean, we only know who they are as  
  
Senshi and we won't know until they transform, right Ami-chan? Energy signals or whatever   
  
it is?" Minako asked as she leaned over Ami's shoulder to watch the screen of Ami's  
  
pocket computer light up with various images and symbols.  
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem, Minako-chan." Ami replied as she furrowed   
  
her brows. "Apparently, the Zodiac Senshi have just transformed."  
  
****  
  
"Come on, stop being so slow." Shikami hissed impatiently as the remaining girls  
  
struggled to put their shoes on. Naturally, her orders did little to help the five girls   
  
crowded into the small genkan, struggling to tie laces and button snaps. Jessica remained  
  
silent as she held Estrella in her arms, stroking the back of the feline's neck gently.  
  
"Haven't you learned anything about living in Japan?" Jessica asked as she rolled  
  
her eyes at Joanna who hopped along trying to tie the last lace on her sneakers. "I think  
  
I learned on the second day living here why girls only wear loose-fitting sneakers or  
  
heels." she said as they hurried along Jessica's tree-lined suburban street. It must have  
  
been quite a sight to see such a large group of young girls walking swiftly down the street,  
  
a strange bundle in the leader's arms.  
  
"Just because I have to live here doesn't mean I'm changing my life around it."  
  
Joanna retorted.  
  
"Can we just walk in peace? Estrella's dying so I'm sure your criticism can wait  
  
until after we take her to the vet." Tien-Lei sighed. Shikami snorted in amusement, but  
  
remained farther back from the group. She walked slowly, one arm wrapped around her body  
  
protectively, the other one fiddling with her necklace.  
  
"Have we figured out what we're going to tell the doctor? We can't very well say  
  
that Estrella was talking one day about the Golden Millennium and the next day she just  
  
stopped talking." Natalia pointed out.   
  
"I don't know why we had to ALL go to the doctor when one person could have gone."  
  
Shikami muttered.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes, but remained quiet. The bus stop was just a few yards away.  
  
"Oh, Shikami." Hikari sighed, "Must you be so difficult? You know that it simply  
  
isn't safe to be alone when an enemy is targeting us. Furthermore, I was hoping  
  
you would have learned something about working in a team and supporting one another."  
  
she added. Shikami remained uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"Shikami?" Hikari said and turned around quickly, just in time to see a strange  
  
figure with its arms wrapped around Shikami, pulling her backwards into a swirling portal.  
  
"Cancer Cosmic Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
----  
  
Shikami had been walking apart from the group, ears listening to the bickering  
  
of the girls in front of her, but mind a thousand miles away. She wanted to be away from  
  
there, away from Earth. Not in the Black Star Galaxy either, but somewhere she and Leadan  
  
could be. Somewhere away from anyone, away from being a slave to any empire, whether  
  
they were an expanding galaxy, or a shimmering one long dead.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms clench around her with a vise-like grip.  
  
Cold, unfeeling arms.  
  
'You fool, you shouldn't have let your guard down!' Shikami cursed herself.  
  
That was when the strange being instantly let go of Shikami.  
  
----  
  
"Don't hurt her!" Sailorcancer demanded as the others quickly transformed. Jessica  
  
gently set Estrella down on the bus bench before transforming. Much to Cancer's amazement,  
  
the strange being let go of Shikami.  
  
"I must not injure Lady Scorpia." the being said, its voice distinctly feminine.  
  
Shikami tore herself away, unblocking the figure from the rest of the Zodiac Senshi's stare.  
  
It was...Shikami's twin?  
  
"Methania!" Shikami gasped as she stared at the figure which was basically an exact  
  
replica of herself. Yes, there were a few differences--notably the green streaks and the green  
  
eyes. The slightly larger nose too, but even that was little more than barely noticeable.  
  
"Have you come here to kill me?" Shikami demanded of the robot.  
  
"I have come here to take you back to Lord Arseniru. But I must not harm Lady Scorpia."  
  
the creature responded mechanically. Despite Leadan's best attempts at creating emotion, he  
  
could not do it. He was able to erase them, but he could not recreate them: Not for Methania,  
  
and not for Scorpia.  
  
"What is this thing?" Leo asked, she understood immediately it was not human and was  
  
uncomfortable with the rather casual rapport Shikami and it shared.  
  
"This is Methania, Leadan's best invention. It was created as a proto-type of  
  
synthetic beings that could be used other than living ones for fighting. After it was decided  
  
that taking humans and erasing their memories took much too long, that is..." Shikami replied   
  
with the sort of casualness that one wouldn't have thought she was speaking about herself.  
  
"So Arseniru sent you for me. What a coward." she muttered. "Well, I'm not coming with you  
  
willingly, so you'll have to hurt me." she said with a cold smile as she flicked her wrist  
  
and extended her deadly claws.  
  
"Lady Scorpia, my orders were not to injure or harm you. However, there was no such  
  
clause against hurting your comrades." the robot responded as it responded with a flick of its  
  
own mechanical wrist, extending a frightening set of metal knives. "Unlike your friends, My  
  
Lady, I will not bleed. Please come with me peacefully."  
  
"You won't bleed, darling, but you will break." Shikami smiled as she drove her claws  
  
into Methania's chest. Methania's eyes remained hollow, but moved down to look at the gaping  
  
hole in her chest.  
  
"I hope for Master's sake that you did not actually expect me to lose so easily."   
  
Methania said as she backed away from Shikami. With monstrous speed, she leapt into the air,  
  
arms extended and came down amidst Sailorgemini and Sailorcancer. Her razor sharp claws ripped  
  
through their uniforms, leaving four red scratches on their pale skin. Her body then lurched  
  
forward as she staggered away from the two, revealing that a shining silver arrow had impaled  
  
her. Sagittarius reached behind her back and an silver arrow appeared in her fingertips, as  
  
if she had a quiver strapped to her.  
  
"Tell your Master, or whoever, to fight us himself instead of sending a doll to do it  
  
for him." Sagittarius said with a hard look on her face as she aimed between Methania's eyes.  
  
"That would be impossible, since her Master is dead." replied a voice that had become  
  
all too familiar to the Zodiac Senshi.  
  
Shikami whirled around and faced Arseniru who stood behind her, his orange eyes wild  
  
with emotion.  
  
"Do not speak lies to me Arseniru, or I swear I'll rip you into pieces." Shikami said  
  
with a coldness that was chilling, but her eyes reflected the soul of someone who was terrified.  
  
"Do you think Leadan would willingly give me Methania? His little doll that he touched  
  
and played with since you left him?" Arseniru asked with a disgusting sneer, "I couldn't  
  
bare to see my brother reduced to physically loving a replica of you, so I put him out  
  
of his misery."  
  
"You liar. He'd never do that..." Shikami said as she felt her knees go weak, her heart   
  
filled with terrible hatred for the man standing before her. "You're the one that's crazy, not  
  
him..." she whispered as her eyes darted from side to side, searching for an answer from the  
  
madness surrounding her. Her mind screamed for her to realize Arseniru was a liar, but her heart,   
  
her newly formed emotions, were left in a state of utter confusion.   
  
Arseniru sneered down at Shikami, his eyes maniacal.  
  
"Tell me the truth or I'll kill you!" she screamed. Arseniru smirked down at  
  
her, in the corner of his eyes he saw the five Sailor Senshi run up to the group. But they  
  
stopped in their tracks, shocked at the scene unfolding before them. The Zodiac Senshi  
  
too were unable to move.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me, little Lady Scorpia. Will that bring back Leadan?"  
  
Arseniru asked maliciously.  
  
"How could you kill your own brother? You're....heartless!" Shikami screamed as the  
  
horrible realization that Arseniru's claim might be true filled her heart.   
  
Sailormoon felt tears creeping into her eyes: it was a horrible scene, watching this once   
  
proud and impenetrable Senshi broken by cruelty.   
  
'How would I react if Mamo-chan was killed by his own brother?'  
  
"You should speak of being heartless, Scorpia. Your heart was erased. I  
  
suppose that's actually sort of a curse that you can feel emotion now, if my brother's handiwork   
  
wasn't so easily erased you wouldn't feel this horrible pain, would you?" Arseniru asked   
  
with a smile as he turned to the Zodiac Senshi. "He was such a failure in life. That's why he   
  
was relegated to inventing things for the Princesses, you know." Arseniru added, as if he were   
  
talking to the remaining Senshi. "He was never much of a brother to me anyways, he was always   
  
taking what I wanted. Then he took you away from me, Scorpia...and erased your emotions and   
  
made you love him instead of me." he said with a cruel smile as he gazed into Shikami's eyes.   
  
Her back stiffened as if her spine had been injected with iron and her eyes turned cold.  
  
"You're lying. It's all lies. He never made me love him and you don't love me, you   
  
just want what your brother has because you know you're nothing compared to him. Furthermore,  
  
I don't love you. I never loved you. No one does. Lithia only wants you because you can satisfy   
  
her whorish needs. But no one *cares* about you. Your own parents abandoned you and left you   
  
for dead and if it weren't for your brother, you'd be some nameless corpse in the slave   
  
cemetery of Kuroi right now." she said with viciousness Arseniru had only seen when Shikami   
  
was Lady Scorpia of the Black Star Army. His eyes wavered, but his jaw remained clenched   
  
as hatred burned in his eyes.   
  
"Then you and I have more in common than I thought." Arseniru replied through clenched   
  
teeth, he was shaken but refused to show it. "No one came to save you when you were taken from  
  
the Golden Millennium because no one wanted you either. And the only reason Leadan loved you   
  
was because you were the only whore who would lower herself to be with him." he spat out,   
  
"Oh, but too bad he's dead now." he sneered. Shikami screamed and lunged toward Arseniru,   
  
claws fully extended. He stared at her and laughed insanely, ready to accept a most gruesome   
  
impalement when suddenly a figure dashed in front of him. An aura surrounded him and threw   
  
Shikami back into Sailorleo and Sailorcapricorn.  
  
"You mustn't kill him yet." the voice whispered.  
  
"Who are you!" Sailorleo demanded as she helped set Shikami onto the ground,   
  
"Those who protect our enemies will also be punished."  
  
"No. You cannot. If you do, then all will be lost. Do not throw everything away   
  
simply because of this worthless creature." the voice said.  
  
"I don't care! Everything I cared about has been lost, I don't care!" Shikami   
  
shouted.  
  
"Don't be selfish, Scorpio. Part of having emotions is learning not being ruled  
  
by them." the soothing voice suddenly snapped.  
  
"Enough with the idiotic sentiments." Arseniru muttered as he pushed aside  
  
the figure standing in front of him, "Methania, destroy everyone but Lady Scorpia." he ordered.   
  
Methania suddenly jumped into action, moving faster than anyone could see. Sailormars quickly   
  
removed a stack of o-mamori and prayed upon them,  
  
"Akuryou Taisan!" she shouted and threw the countless slips of paper around her in   
  
hopes one of them would touch Methania.   
  
Arseniru laughed sinisterly, "You stupid child. A synthetic creature doesn't have a   
  
soul, so your silly anti-evil charms won't work on it."  
  
Out of nowhere, Methania appeared and grabbed Sailormars by the neck and shoved her   
  
into a nearby tree. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she painfully hit the bark. Her back   
  
slid down the tree as its cold hands released her.  
  
"Mars!!" Sailormoon screamed, as she rushed to the aid of the fallen Senshi, only to   
  
be blasted by Arseniru's stream of fire.   
  
"Sun Lion, Destroy!" Leo shouted, creating the lion of flame. The flames charged towards   
  
Methania, but they passed through her as if she was made of smoke. The being smiled cruelly at her,   
  
before sweeping her arm at Leo with lightning speed. Leo was struck hard across the face and was   
  
sent flying towards the Sailortaurus and Sailoraquarius who quickly moved to protect her from   
  
further harm.  
  
"Only imbeciles would fight what can't be destroyed." Arseniru commented smirking at   
  
the remaining Sailor Senshi. The desire to help their friends clashed with their fear of  
  
moving. Suddenly, a dark shadow crept from its hiding place and jumped into a tree. It sat   
  
upon the branch and seemed to watch the spectacle from above.  
  
"ARIES!" Sailorcancer screamed, "Why don't you help us? How can you stand up   
  
there and watch us be defeated?" she demanded, fiercely staring up at the being. It didn't   
  
reply and watched her silently.  
  
"Aries..! PLEASE!" Sailorcancer cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please!  
  
You're the only one who can--" she begged, but before she could finish, Methania charged   
  
towards her shoving her into Sailorvenus and slamming both of them against a tree.   
  
"I can't help you." the shadow murmured, voice full of torment. "Its not time yet."   
  
The shadow silently shook her head again.   
  
Then something strange happened, Methania instantly stopped. She stood silently,  
  
face looking concentrated, as if she were listening to something.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." she acknowledged to the air and turned around and disappeared into  
  
the portal, leaving Arseniru alone and backing away.  
  
"Leave, Arseniru of the Black Star Galaxy. If you stay, it is your destiny to be  
  
destroyed." the figure that had protected him earlier ordered. Arseniru gave the figure  
  
a cold look, before shooting a hate-filled glare at Shikami.  
  
"You'll be mine, Lady Scorpia." he whispered as he disappeared.  
  
****  
  
With all enemies gone, the damage became much more clear and the silence became  
  
unbearable.  
  
"I knew you'd come... Why didn't you help us?" Cancer asked as she leaned over Sailorleo  
  
and stroked the girl's black hair from her bleeding face. "The Fire That Never Dies,   
  
The Child of the Future: Sailoraries and the Ocean That Never Dries, The Ghost of the Past:  
  
Sailorpisces..." Cancer declared as she stood up, her face showing disappointment.   
  
The figure jumped down from the tree and revealed herself to be Miraino Ako, the singer  
  
from the T*A talent show who had almost run over the Senshi with her motorcycle. She raised   
  
her hands up the sky and raised her left leg, as if she were going to leap up, but   
  
just as everyone had blinked she was transformed into a Zodiac Senshi. Her fuku was blue and   
  
red, very different looking from the other Senshi. She had in her left hand a staff   
  
with what appeared to be half of a purple star on top. Then the figure that was surrounded  
  
by the purple aura, the one who had protected Arseniru, stepped forward. The misty aura  
  
disappeared and a graceful figure dressed in a school uniform revealed herself to the  
  
Senshi. She too transformed instantly, her fuku was blue everywhere Aries' was red,  
  
and vice versa. She also had a staff in her right hand, she raised her head slightly and  
  
forced a pained smile at them.   
  
"I'm sorry we could not help you earlier, but it is not time for the Great Battle."  
  
"The Prophecies spoken by the Oracles are coming true, all of them..." Cancer  
  
whispered.   
  
"Yes," Pisces said with a small nod, "Now it is time for the Zodiac Senshi to  
  
prepare for Destiny."  
  
"Do you think we should?" Aries asked Pisces as she looked down at the fallen Senshi   
  
worriedly. "Healing them won't affect the future."  
  
In unison, the two Senshi raised their staffs to the air, forming one  
  
star with both of their halves. A radiating light surrounded the star and washed over the   
  
wounded Senshi, healing broken bones and scratched skin, but not healing their broken morale.   
  
Sailormoon stood up as she felt the pain in her limbs disappear, she brushed the dirt off her   
  
white skirt and looked at the two Senshi standing before her.  
  
"Why didn't you help them? Why didn't you help *us*?" she questioned, not in an   
  
accusing manner, but a curious one.  
  
"Did we beat him?" Sailormars asked weakly as she sat up and looked around.  
  
"No, but his mind is broken." Shikami said, her teeth clenched. "He's gone completely mad."  
  
"Do you think he's lying?" Gemini asked breathlessly, disgusted to think that she had been   
  
touched by that sadistic man who derived pleasure from pain: both physical and mental.  
  
"I don't know." Shikami replied coolly as she stood up, "I intend to find out." She then   
  
turned and stared at the twins. "Explain yourselves. Why didn't you help immediately?" she demanded.  
  
"We could not." Pisces replied in a calm voice, "Certain things are set by Fate and they   
  
cannot be altered. The Oracles of the Golden Millennium have always known that this battle would   
  
occur, they always knew you would lose. You *had* to lose."   
  
"So you must be the chosen Zodiac Senshi that Sailorcancer has spoken so much about."   
  
Sailorleo replied, her voice seemingly unimpressed by the two, but inside they intrigued her.  
  
"The Guardians of the Seven Stars..." Virgo breathed, seemingly impressed by the twins.  
  
Pisces looked at Virgo, her brows furrowed.  
  
"The Seven Stars? How do you know of that legend?" she asked.  
  
"We've been looking for them, Estrella told us all about it...and how we needed them for  
  
the Golden Key. If you're the Guardians of the Seven Stars, why don't you have them?" Sagittarius   
  
asked.  
  
"We don't have the Seven Stars." Aries answered as she glanced to Pisces nervously.  
  
"Then who does?" Virgo asked as she readjusted her glasses.  
  
"They don't exist." Pisces replied carefully, "Its an invented legend that only three people  
  
knew about--"   
  
The Senshi stared at the two,  
  
"What do you mean, they don't exist?" Mars demanded finally, "People have died because of   
  
this stupid hunt for them! We lost Hotaru, we almost lost Sailormoon!" she shouted, her fists   
  
clenched.  
  
"Do you mean the Golden Key doesn't exist either?" Capricorn asked, her mouth becoming dry.   
  
What had they been fighting for all this time?  
  
"No, the Golden Key exists." Pisces sighed, "I don't know how you heard of the Seven Stars,  
  
it was a legend we invented to confuse the Invaders from the Future...but we didn't even have the  
  
time to spread the rumor yet..."  
  
"But...what are we then? If you know everything, why have we been given these powers?"   
  
Aquarius asked the two.  
  
"You are the rebirth of Sailoraquarius. A princess chosen to control the powers of the   
  
celestial bodies, just like you were told. You were awoken in order to stop the Invaders of the   
  
Future, to try and protect the kingdom that had been destroyed. It was our duty to awaken you all."   
  
"There are two questions that we do not understand, however." Pisces said slowly as worry   
  
grew on her face. "How were you all awoken before we could even find you all? And where did you  
  
hear of the Seven Stars?"  
  
"We already told you." Leo said exasperated, "Estrella did it." as she gestured to the  
  
unconscious feline that was resting on the bus-stop bench. "She's the one who came to me first, she   
  
told me how to find the other Zodiac Senshi." Leo replied matter-of-factly. "You and her must have   
  
had a miscommunication somewhere. She told us all about the legends and about the Golden Millennium.   
  
She was an advisor to the Queen once, she said."   
  
Pisces and Aries looked at one another with worry, they seemed to be communicating with   
  
one another telepathically. After a moment of discussion, Aries cleared her throat and spoke up.  
  
"Sailorleo, we have never heard of this Estrella that you speak of." 


End file.
